Sands Of Time
by trabeck
Summary: Trunks comes from the future to learn more about his father, Vegeta. And gets more than he bargains for. Warning, Yaoi and incest! No like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer:We do not own anything of the DBZ fandom and make no money writing this!

~Here's out new fic! And yes, we know some of the things in it are different. But that's why it's called fanfiction!^^ And there will be incest!~

A gust of gritty, dry wind blows as a young man with thin locks of lilac hair slips on a pair of dark sunglasses. He props his feet up on the dash board of his rusted out, hand-me-down capsule car on the top of a hill. He presses a well-concealed button on the rim of his sunglasses to adjust his sight depth to steak out East City from a distance.

Trunks: Dad...you're down there somewhere, I can sense your strength.

Trunks shifts his capsule car into drive and heads for the heart of East City. The rusted old girl sputters as Trunks hits heavy traffic. He weaves his way through and notices how strongly he can sense his father's chi.

He begins to slow down in his capsule car to try and pinpoint where the source is coming from. Trunks stops at a red light and feels his car stall, causing traffic to buld behind him.

Trunks: Damn it... *He rolls his eyes as he pops the hood of the capsule car to see what the problem could be. He begins to talk to himself as he looks for the problem.* I'm glad my mom gave me her tool box...I know grandpa wanted me to take his newest capsule, but I would stand out too much...being from the future... Where's that fuse? *He spots the problem with a blown starter fuse and reaches for his tool box for a new fuse. He reaches into the capsule car, causing his arms to become covered in grease. He places in the new fuse and suddenly ducks away when the new fuse he places in blows as well.* Of course...

Trunks replaces the starter fuse again without managing to blowing the new fuse. Trunks sighs and easily pushes the rusted capsule car into a narrow alley. He groans in frustration as he notices smoke coming from the hood as he pushes the car further down the alley. He finds a gravel parking area to place his stalled ride. He leans against the driver side door and removes his back pack from his seat.

Trunks: My dad is here...I'm close...

Vegeta: What is that scent? God, why do human make such awful smelling contraption? *Walks over to his window and looks down, seeing smoke coming from an old capsule car. Stares at the young man beside it.* What..is that power I sense?

Trunks: *He looks around the narrow alley and notices his father staring at him through a window.* (It's dad! He...looks the same as...in the future.) I've broken down, do you have a phone I can use?

Vegeta: *Glares down at the boy, looking him over.* No, I have no need for such.. There is a pay one down the road, go there! *Begins to walk away from the window, the smell getting to him.*

Trunks: *He smiles to himself and begins to head out of the alley for the pay phone.* Thank you... (Same ol' dad...)

Vegeta: (Why is he smiling? He just lost his car and if it doesn't stop stinking up my place I will destroy it!) *Walks over to his fridge and takes out a packet of raw steak.* Maybe food will cover the smell..

Trunks begins to walk down the road and begins to sweat from the sweltering heat.

Trunks: Where is this payphone? *He removes his army green tank top with "Northern California" in printed lettering across the chest to wipe his sweat drenched brow. He begins to head back to where his car stalled, hoping by chance that his father would let him in to get out of the heat.*

Vegeta: *Flips over his steak, just letting the outside turn brown before he puts it on a plate. Freezes when he feels the powerful chi again.* (Is it him?)

Trunks sits on the ground near his capsule car under the shade of a nearby building. He opens his backpack and removes a can of soda to drink and places his tank top in the free space of his backpack, not wanting to carry it around. Trunks opens his warm soda and drinks it down slowly.

Trunks: I'll wait until the evening to find the payphone...

Vegeta: *Sets his plate down before he walks back over to the window and looks out.* (How..is his chi that high? Only Kakarot and I have a strong one..And the Namek) Can't you get that thing to stop, I would rather like to eat without gagging from that scent!

Trunks: It keeps blowing fuses. I'll try to get it to stop. *He finishes his soda and walks around the capsule car to pop the hood again to try and stop the smoldering from under the hood. He coughs as more smoke is released in his face. He bends over the front of the capsule car with the tool box his mother gave him. He begins to check the car again, trying to find what is causing the smoke.*

Vegeta: Stop it or I will get rid of it for you.. *Walks back to his table and take a bite into his steak, groaning when his mouth fills with blood that's still on the inside.*

Trunks: Found it... *He finds a fluid leak and as he tries to patch the hole, thick oil from under the hood squirts him in the chest. He patches the leak temporarily himself as his lips curl in accomplishment.* That should fix it for now... *He closes the hood of his capsule car and pats the passenger side door as he sits on the ground again.* That a girl...

Vegeta: *Quickly finishes his steak and licks the blood off his fingers.* (Hmm..I'm still hungry, but that was the last of my meat. Ugh, I hate going shopping!) *Growls as he stands up and walks over to the window, closing it before he walks out of his front down and down the hallway to the stairs.*

Trunks notices Vegeta leave the apartment complex. His eyes follow Vegeta with intrigue as he uses his tank top to wipe his face and chest off before placing it back in his bag and throwing it over his shoulder.

Trunks: (Where could he be going? He'll know if I follow him...but...I want to know more about him.) *He waits until Vegeta is some distance away before he begins to follow Vegeta down the street.*

Vegeta: (He finally got that to stop, I still want to blow it up though.. And that power is moving, why is he following me? If I still feel it when I get to the shop, I will confront him!) *Quickly walks the two blocks to the butcher shop, holds back to urge to lick his lips at the smell.*

Trunks: (He's going shopping?) *He peeks around the corner to watch Vegeta enter the butcher's shop. He stops at a news stand across the street to pick up a magazine and to keep an eye on Vegeta.*

Vegeta: Yes, I want my usual but an extra rack of ribs this time. And two livers as well. *Nods to the butcher as he repeats his order back to him and watches him prepare it.* (He followed me, I can feel him.. Who is he, he isn't a normal human..)

Trunks looks up at Vegeta periodically, watching him through the glass window of the butcher shop. Trunks purchases the magazine and walks across the street toward the butcher shop and begins to head back to where his car stalled, not wanting Vegeta to get too angry from being watched.

Vegeta: *Grabs his two bags full of different meats and heads out of the shop, notices the boy in front of him now.* (He's trying to act like he wasn't following me? I will talk to him after I put all these up..)

Trunks: (Maybe...he'll give me a place to stay?) *He sighs as he daydreams.* (Probably not.)

Trunks reaches his stalled car and props himself on top of the hood to continue to read his magazine.

Vegeta: *Walks past the boy as if he isn't there and goes into his building to his place, quickly fills the freezer and fridge with meat. Leaves out one rack of ribs before he walks to the window.* Did you have fun spying on me?

Trunks: *He looks up at Vegeta from his magazine, knowing his sharp tone of voice signals his father is pissed off, and to be careful with what he says.* I just wanted to see where I could get a bite to eat. I'm not from around here.

Vegeta: You should have thought of food when you bought that magazine, unless you plan to eat that.

Trunks: I'm not hungry right now...I wanted to get familiar with the area first. (Damn...this isn't working.)

Vegeta: And you waited till I left to look around? Who are you, boy? And what do you want with me?

Trunks: (I...can't tell him now. He still doesn't know me.) It's Trunks. *He closes his magazine and places it on the hood of his capsule car.*

Vegeta: Like I care, why are you following me? What are you?

Trunks: (Does he really have to ask? Can't he tell I'm his son...of his blood, or part saiyan at least?) I...need a place to stay.

Vegeta: Why did you think you can stay with me? I don't even know who you are and by the look of it you have only that broke down thing to your name.

Trunks: I just thought... (Never mind, it's dad...He acts like this almost all the time.) *He opens his back pack and takes out a small tablet, a little bigger than his palm along with a stylus. He lays across the hood of his capsule car and begins to write about his current experiences with Vegeta.* "Dad is as typical as I thought..." *He finishes off a few sentences before he saves what he wrote. He slides the tablet into his jeans pocket.*

Vegeta: Thought what? Please, tell me what you can offer me for letting you stay at my place and eat my food? Why should I let you? You still haven't even told me what the hell you are.

Trunks: I didn't think it would hurt to ask, and I do have a little bit of cash, unless you need an electrical repair, I have nothing else I can offer. I told you that my name is Trunks. (And that's all you need to know right now...)

Vegeta: (My oven has been needing fixed... Ugh, I guess I can put up with him one night and I can find out what he is..) Fine, give me some of the money you have and fix my oven and you may stay for a night or two.

Trunks: Thank you... *He nods and slides off the hood of his car. He gathers his back pack and other belongings such as blankets from the backseat. He walks towards the door he saw Vegeta use to the apartment earlier.*

Vegeta: *Growls slightly as he walks to the door and opens it for Trunks, goes back to the kitchen to start on the rack of ribs and pulls out a liver as well.* (He can eat if he wants, I'm not making anything else!)

Trunks: (His eating habits are the same too...I'll have to remember this and write it down.) Where do I sleep? *He looks around the small studio apartment and notices the only place comfortable to sleep is on Vegeta's bed.*

Vegeta: You can have that futon over there, I am not giving up my bed. *Cuts the meat off the bones of the ribs and puts them into a pot with some boiling water, wanting to soften the marrow inside.*

Trunks: *He notices the small futon in the corner of the apartment and places his belongings on the corner, leaving almost no room for him to sleep.* Can I use your microwave?

Vegeta: I don't care.. *Puts the meat from the rubs into the pot as well clasps the lid on before he unwraps the liver and sniffs at it, shivering softly at it's scent.* (Mmm.. I have missed this...)

Trunks unwraps a small cup of noodles and walks over to where the kitchen sink is to moisten the noodles before he heats the noodles using Vegeta's microwave. He sits back down on the futon to wait for his noodles to cook.

Trunks: (I want to keep track of how he does things...It's interesting to compare my past father with his future self...to see how much he changed, or didn't change.) *He searches through his back pack for a plastic fork for his noodles.*

Vegeta: *Cuts the liver in two and puts one half on a plate for himself and cooks the other half on the pan before he places it on another plate. Takes off the lid to his pot and dishes out some bones and pieces of meat into a large bowl and carries it to a small table.* Here, eat if you want.

Trunks: No, I'm alright. I have my own food. *He grabs his noodles from the microwaves once they're cooked. He sits at the table across from Vegeta and loops noodles around his fork and blows on them to cool the noodles off.*

Vegeta: Whatever.. *Picks up a bone and begins to suck the marrow out of it, lapping at the opening to get out the sweet elixar.* (Just right..)

Trunks: *He quietly slurps his noodles, careful to not disturb his father's feast. He waits a few moments to speak.* Can I use your shower later?

Vegeta: *Looks up from his growing pile of empty bones, licks his lips.* After you fix the oven, you can.

Trunks: (I made a deal...) After I fix the oven... *He eats another large rolled ball of noodles and licks his lips to keep the chicken broth from rolling down his chin.*

Vegeta: *Quickly finishes off the bones and moves on to his uncooked liver, moans softly as he bites off a large piece.*

Trunks finishes off his noodles and throws the cup away in the garbage. Trunks kneels in front of the oven to give it a look over, causing his pants to slide slightly down his waist, exposing a slight band of black elastic from his underwear.

Trunks: What exactly is wrong with your oven? Point out where the issues are.

Vegeta: *Looks over at Trunks, growls softly in his chest at the sight of his backside.* I don't know! It won't even get hot.. *Shakes his head and goes back to eating his meal.*

Trunks: *He gets a grip on the oven and easily pulls the oven away from the wall to look at the back of Vegeta's oven.* Ahh...Your heater coil is broken. That's why your oven won't heat up. *He crosses his arms.* There's nothing I can do to fix it without the right parts. But, I'll fix it, free of charge. *He bends at the waist and pushes the oven back where it belongs against the wall, causing his pants to fall even lower, exposing his chisled hip lines.*

Vegeta: (He's quite fit for his age.. No human looks like that, I will find out what he is.. He smells like..But only Kakarot and I am left, so he can't be..) Fine, you can stay till it is fixed. *Finishes his meal and begins to put the dishes in the sink.*

Trunks returns to the futon and begins to unpack his belongings. He unpacks a book and accidently drops a paper from within the pages. He catches a glimpse of the paper, which has Gohan's full name and address written in black ink. Trunks quickly recovers the piece of paper, hoping Vegeta didn't see Gohan's name. He shoves the piece of paper deep in his pocket.

Trunks: (Damn it...I hope he didn't see that...)

Vegeta: (What does he have to do with Kakarot's brat?) *Hurries and does the dishes, setting them to dry.* Don't make a mess, if I trip over anything I will throw it away!

Trunks: *He picks his book up from the floor and places it neatly on the futon.* Can I use your shower now?

Vegeta: Yes, but hurry.. I need one after you and don't use all the hot water! *Goes and sits in his arm chair.*

Trunks: I won't be long. *He takes out the one other shirt he packed, a black tee shirt with a vintage printed Army Air Corp insignia over the chest and heads into the bathroom to start his shower.*

Vegeta: *Opens his eyes after Trunks leaves and looks over at the same futon.* (I couldn't make out much, but I know that was Kakarot's address.. Why does he have it?) *Gets up and walks over, picking up the book.*

While Vegeta looks through Trunks's belongings, Trunks begins his much needed shower. He steps into the spray of water and washes the thick, greasy oil from his body. Meanwhile, two photographs fall out of one of Trunks's books while Vegeta investigates who Trunks really is. One photo is a family picture of Goku, Chi Chi, and Gohan. Everyone is smiling, and Gohan looks quite young. The other picture that Vegeta discovers is a photo of Piccolo carrying Gohan in his broad shoulders.

Vegeta: (He knows the namek too? Who the hell is he?) *Put the photos back and continues to look through for more pictures.*

Trunks quickly finishes his shower and steps out to get dressed in his fresh tee shirt. He slides his black boxers back on, decorated with a red printed samurai on each side and folds up his tan jeans in his arms. Trunks leaves the bathroom and notices Vegeta looking through all of his possessions.

Trunks: What are you doing?

Vegeta: *Looks up from the book and closes it, setting it back down on the futon.* How do you know Kakarot and his brat? And the namek? (He has strong legs as well..)

Trunks: They're family friends, that's all. *He places his pants down on the futon.*

Vegeta: *Growls and grabs Trunks, pushing him against the wall.* No, you're not telling my everything.. What are you? Kakarot does not know you, or he would have told me! Your chi is strong and he would love to fight you and try and drag me along, now tell me!

Trunks: (You're face to face with me, and you can't tell I look like you?) That's all, I'm telling you the truth. *He breathes sharply as he feels Vegeta's body pressing against his own.*

Vegeta: *Growls louder, snapping at Trunks with his teeth.* You're not.. You smell..*Sniffs at Trunks's cheek, but shakes his head.* How can this be? You smell like a saiyan, but the only ones left are Kakarot and I!

Trunks: (Not a full blooded one, anyway...) What if I am? *He tilts his head away from Vegeta, showing his submission and obedience to his father.*

Vegeta: *Smirks when he sees Trunks's submissiveness, sniffs at Trunks's neck again.* How? Our planet was destroyed! (Maybe..he's not, he doesn't have black hair! But..that smell, I know it's saiyan!)

Trunks: (Damn...he knows what my blood is. Who was the name of Goku's brother? He mentioned him before...Raditz! That's it...I'll make him think I'm his offspring...just for now.) I'm...the offspring of a saiyan.

Vegeta: Who? I don't have a child and Kakarot only has one! And Nappa was to stupid to breed! That only leaves...only...Raditz...

Trunks: (Yes...you have it, just for now.) Yes, he's my father.

Vegeta: But.. how? He never mentioned having a son and he wasn't in the breeding program yet.. Tell me! (It would of been when..when we were together. Why didn't he tell me he was ready to have a child?)

Trunks: I don't know everything. *He bites his lower lip, hoping Vegeta will stop questioning him, knowing he will eventually run out of lies and stories to make up.*

Vegeta: What of your mother? You said you were only half? Were you born on another planet? Do you ever even meet your father?

Trunks: I was born here, on Earth, and no, he died before I was born. My mother is alive and well...

Vegeta: Good thing you didn't meet, he was a weakling.. Which doesn't explain why your chi is so strong when his was weak..

Trunks: I don't know what else to tell you, Prince... (He's relentless...I need to feed his ego to leave me alone.)

Vegeta: *A smirk covers his face as he hears the title he hasn't been called in years.* I see you were told of your people past, is that why you found me?

Trunks: (You told me everything, dad...You spoke with such pride about our people.) I know everything, so I did come to find you.

Vegeta: Good, I will let you stay then. It has been awhile since I have been around someone who knows our ways and how to act!

Trunks: (I hate lying to him...) *He moves away from Vegeta and sits down on the edge of the futon.*

Vegeta: (I have a servant again.. A follower, I have missed this!) Stand up and follow me, Trunks. *Walks over to his large bed.*

Trunks follows Vegeta without question to where Vegeta's bed is.

Trunks: (What...does he want now? Is he going to show me my "boundaries" now?)

Vegeta: Lay down, I want to see how far your loyalties lay with me. See how much like your father you are.. *Lets out a lustful growl, able to make any man weak at the knees.*

Trunks: What? *He lays on his chest on Vegeta's bed.* (What is he talking about?)

Vegeta: *Begins to pull down Trunks's boxers, exposing his perfect ass.* Your father was my subordinate, my will was his will. I want to see how much you take after him..

Trunks: What are you doing? (What does he mean by "subordinate"? This feels like...but for some reason, I want him to take off my clothes.)

Vegeta: Are you that dense? Raditz was weak, but not dumb so you must have a brain.. *Pulls off Trunks's boxers and quickly takes off the shirt, looking over Trunks fit body.* (His build is not like Raditz, it's to slender.. It looks more like mine..) *Leans down and licks at Trunks's neck, growling at the taste.*

Trunks: *He moves his neck away from Vegeta as he shivers.* (Why is he doing this?) Stop... (But...I feel like I want him to touch me, I'll do anything to get my dad's affection.)

Vegeta: You do not order your prince.. Your scent doesn't lie, you like this.. You want more. *Growls louder, telling Trunks to submit as he bites at his neck. His hands grope at Trunks's full ass.*

Trunks: *He closes his eyes as he lays on his stomach, wanting to try and block out Vegeta's advances.* (He's not going to make this feel good for me...He only wants to please himself, but it's better than nothing for me.)

Vegeta: (He smells..amazing, I'm already aroused more then I have been in years.. I can't wait, I need to claim him now!) *Unzips his pants as he sucks on Trunks's neck, pulling out his large, meaty cock. Grinds it against Trunks, letting him feel it's size.*

Trunks: *His legs move away as he feels something warm press against his thighs.* (He's really...going to try and have sex with me!) Da...(Damn it!) *He quickly corrects himself from calling Vegeta "dad" and tries to move away from Vegeta.*

Vegeta: *Grabs on tightly to Trunks, nipping hard at his ear.* What are you doing? I thought you came here to be with your prince? If you will not be loyal, then go to your uncle!

Trunks: *He stops moving away and raises his hips for Vegeta.* (I hope...this won't hurt as much as my first...) *He looks back at Vegeta in apology.*

Vegeta: Good boy, now face the front! *Reaches down to spread Trunks's plump ass cheeks, groans softly as he rubs the head of his cock against Trunks's tightly clenches opening.*

Trunks: *He faces the wall and closes his eyes in preparation of Vegeta entering him.* (This...is really happening to me!)

Vegeta: I would stop clenching so tight, or I will rip you in two boy. *Chuckles lowly before he pushes his cock in, making Trunks feel every inch of his manhood.* Mmm!

Trunks: *He groans from being entered dry and bites down on a pillow to help mask the sharp pain. His body instinctively tries to push Vegeta out of him.* Too...much...

Vegeta: Damn...*Growls as Trunks's body clenches down painfully on him, pulls out and spits on his hand before he rubs it into his cock.* Your body is annoying, but I will make it submit. *Thrusts back inside Trunks's opening, grunting in pleasure as it wraps tightly around him.*

Trunks: *He hisses in burning pain.* This...is only my second time. *He tries again to expel Vegeta from his body.*

Vegeta: I gave you lubrication, you should be honored I even did that! Now stop pushing me out or I will make it worse.. *Growls loudly into Trunks ear as he begins to move his hips, his breathing increases with the pleasure running through him.* (He feels amazing! I would think he was a virgin if I didn't know any better..)

Trunks: (He may feel good, but I don't...) *He begins to breathe heavily to stifle the burning pain he feels.* Yes...Prince... *He hopes feeding Vegeta's ego will help soften the intensity of Vegeta's thrusts.*

Vegeta: Mmm, yes..Say that again! *Lets out a deep moan as he keeps thrusting inside Trunks, changes his angle to go deeper and ends up rubbing against Trunks prostate.*

Trunks: *His whole body shudders as he feels Vegeta brush against his prostate, making his body feel weak and unable to fight back anymore.* Oh...damn. *He tries to cover his moans by pressing his mouth against a pillow.*

Vegeta: Didn't you hear me, boy? Say it again! *Thrusts harder into Trunks, sweat covers his body as he lets out groans of pleasure.*

Trunks: *He shakes his head yes, almost unable to speak.* Pr...ince. *He holds back his moans of pleasure by keeping his face tight against a pillow.*

Vegeta: Yesss... *His growls echo the room as he releases his hot seed into Trunks's ass, keeps thrusting to make sure he gets all of it.* Such..a good boy..

Trunks: *He moans softly as he feels Vegeta release inside his body. He quickly moves away, making Vegeta fall out of his entrance.* (What...will he do for me now? Will he just leave me here after he's finished with me?)

Vegeta: I am tired, don't wake me... *Flips over to his side, pulling up the blanket as he closes his eyes. Relaxed for the first time in years.*

Trunks: (He's not going to pleasure me?) *He moves over in the bed, almost to the point of falling of as he tries to will away his arousal.*

Vegeta: Stop moving if you are going to sleep in my bed, or go to the futon! *Growls lowly as he pulls the blanket up higher.*

Trunks: *He freezes when he hears Vegeta shout at him for moving in the bed. He looks down at his own arousal, unable to will it away, he slowly begins to stroke himself.* (As I thought...he only wanted to please himself.)

Vegeta: *His nose twitches at the scent of Trunkss arousal, a comforting growl escapes as he falls asleep.* (He smells amazing.. I wonder what he looks like when he releases..)

Trunks: (I wish you would help me, dad...) *He suddenly releases, thinking of ways Vegeta could "help" him release. He gasps softly and notices some of his release has landed on Vegeta by accident.* (He's going to kill me...) *He moves further away from Vegeta, not knowing what Vegeta's reaction will be.*

Vegeta: *Wakes up at the feeling of something warm and wet land on his back.* Did..you just release on my back?

Trunks: Yes...it wouldn't go away, and you wouldn't help me.

Vegeta: Why should I? You didn't even want it.. Now lick it off of me before you go to sleep, I will not have you marking me!

Trunks: Lick...it off... *He covers his face with the blankets as he listens to Vegeta and begins to lick his own release off of Vegeta's back.*

Vegeta: Mmm.. Good boy, I may keep you around here.. *Lets out a rumble of contentment, slowly falling back asleep at the licks.*

Trunks: (He's fallen asleep...) *He rests his head against Vegeta's back and lays huddled horizontally on his side of the bed.* (I may only get his back, but it's better than being alone...)

Vegeta: *Shivers in his sleep at the feel of Trunks warmth, holds on tighter to the blanket.* (I haven't felt this warmth since...Raditz..)

Trunks: Hmm? *He feels Vegeta move, knowing he is now awake. He quickly moves his head away from Vegeta's back.*

Vegeta: You are like your father..He would always press against me, even if I would punish him for it..

Trunks: (That brings into question...what you would do for this said Raditz...since you say I am like my father.) *He plays with a crease in the sheets.*

Vegeta: What did your mother tell you of him?

Trunks: Not...much. Why?

Vegeta: Was wondering how much you learned of your people, or of him.. What all he was.

Trunks: (I remember what you told me...but I'll listen to what you have to say, dad.) Tell me...

Vegeta: Your father was not a strong saiyan, he was one of the lesser ones but he as loyal as they came. He would do anything for his people and the royaly. I was given him as my personal servant when I was young and he stay with me till damned Frieza sent him to this waste of a planet.

Trunks: (Is that how he sees me, only as his servant, bound by his beck and call?) *He looks down and as his fingers find another crease in the blankets to play with.*

Vegeta: He was the only person I trusted and now I see how foolish that was.. *Growls lowly, clamping his eyes shut.*

Trunks: (I really hate lying to him...He feels betrayed now because of me.) *He slowly slides off of Vegeta's bed and dresses in his discarded clothing before he walks over to his futon to write in his data log.*

Vegeta: Don't move if you come back.. *Turns over so he's facing away from Trunks and begins to fall back asleep.*

Trunks begins to write in his log using his stylus. "I can't keep lying to Vegeta. He will find out sooner or later who I am...and he won't want to be with me once he learns who I am. I'm just glad he didn't catch me slipping up in my own lies about the photos. I visited Goku's house earlier today, and Chi Chi gave the photos to me. She is the same as I remember from my time, still trying to get Gohan to be a doctor or rocket scientist... I just hope that I have more time to get intimate with my dad...before he finds out that I'm his son. I guess I'll make myself useful and do something around the house and stop writing for now." Trunks, August 13, Year 784

Vegeta: Mmhh..*Groans softly in his sleep, flipping onto his back.*

Trunks looks over at his father as he slips his pants on and wraps a black bandana around his head to keep his hair out of his face. Trunks looks around the apartment and sees dishes that need to be cleaned. He cleans each dish until they're spotless by hand and carefully stacks each dish on the counter to dry. He wipes down the kitchen counter and opens the refrigerator to see if it needs to be cleaned.

Trunks: He keeps nothing but red meat in the house...There's nothing to drink, no fruit, no vegetables. *He talks quietly to himself.* I guess I'll have to make a grocery trip if I'm going to stay here.

Trunks returns to his futon and quietly sits down to count out his cash on hand. He sets aside some money for the parts to fix Vegeta's oven and to fix the broken down capsule car. Trunks gathers about 70,000 Zeni for groceries and heads out for the afternoon grocery trip.

Vegeta wakes up an hour later to find his place cleaned and Trunks not there.

Vegeta: (I wonder where the boy went to.. Doesn't matter, he'll be back.) *Gets out of bed and zips up his pants before he walks over to the window to lower it some, turns around and sees the pad Trunks keeps using and picks it up.* (What is this thing? It looks like..it a log of some kind, what is he writing about?)

Trunks comes around the corner of the alley with both arms full with brown paper bags. He walks up to Vegeta's door and notices Vegeta staring at his data log.

Trunks: (It's a good thing I password protected my log...) *He opens Vegeta's front door with his body and walks in.* I cleaned and bought some groceries. I bought a little something for you.

Vegeta: This is different then the ones they have here, where did you get it from? *Looks over the pad before he looks up at Trunks.* I can tell, what did you get? I don't have a need for human food.

Trunks: It's a new model from the Capsule Corp... *He opens one of the paper bags and tosses a black, V-neck tee shirt to Vegeta.* I bought that from a street vendor.

Vegeta: Hm..Why did you buy me a shirt? *Walks over and grabs it, holding it up against himself.* It will be tight.. Is that why you got it?

Trunks: I wasn't sure what your size was. (Not that it matters, he wears tight clothing all the time.) *He sets the bags of groceries on the kitchen counter and begins to unpack the food that needs to be refrigerated first.*

Vegeta: It will work. *Walks over and puts the shirt in the hamper to be washed before he goes to the counter to see what all Trunks brought. Sniffs at the bags till he finds something that smells good and pulls out an apple and takes a large bite from it. Making the juices run down his chin.*

Trunks: I bought six pounds of apples, I hope that's enough. *He unpacks a bag containing only eggs, six dozen to be exact.*

Vegeta: They will be gone in a few days.. *Quickly finishes eating the whole apple, core and all.* Saiyan eat more than humans do, If I didn't have lunch already I could eat those apple in under an hour.

Trunks: I know...I only had 70,000 Zeni. I would have bought more if I could. *He opens the refrigerator and begins to put away any perishable food.*

Vegeta: It's fine, I'm not a street urchin I have enough money to keep me fed. *Grabs another apple before he walks over to his armchair and sits down, looking at the books lining the wall all the way up to the ceiling.*

Trunks: *He finally finishes putting away the perishable food and notices Vegeta staring at the mountain of books stacked against the wall.* You have a lot of books...

Vegeta: I get them when I can, the vendor sell them cheap since humans find those talking boxes more entertaining. I have one, that if I were to sell it I could buy myself a mansion..

Trunks: Which ones have you read yet? *He glances at Vegeta's bed, which looks much more inviting and comfortable than the futon given to him. He hesitantly sits down on the edge of Vegeta's bed.*

Vegeta: None of them.. Some are historical from what I can tell and have pictures so I look at those, some of the ancient humans were amazing, much better then they are now.

Trunks: (He can't read English...Hmm...) *He stares across the room at Vegeta, interested in hearing more from him.*

Vegeta: What are you staring at? Do I interest you that much, boy? *Smirks slightly as he stands up, slowly walking over to Trunks.*

Trunks: I'm just listening to my Prince while he's speaking... *He smirks slightly, knowing that feeding Vegeta's ego will get him on Vegeta's good side.*

Vegeta: Mm, you do learn fast and have more respect than most boys your age.. More reasonable as well, that should be rewarded. *Slowly pushes Trunks down on the bed, running his hands down Trunks's sides.*

Trunks: (He has fire in his eyes...What will he do if I egg him on?) *He gently rolls his hips and gently pulls his shirt up, exposing his fit, hard abs.*

Vegeta: *Growls with lust as he feels Trunks hips meet his own, grinds down against them as he grabs the ends of Trunks's shirt and rips it in two.* I see you want your reward..

Trunks: I don't have that many clothes to wear... *He stares in surprise at Vegeta as he feels his chest being forcedly exposed.* ~Hehe, maybe Vegeta can think to himself how yummy Trunks looks with his shirt torn and his yummy, muscular chest exposed XP~

Vegeta: Then don't wear any when you are in my place.. *Licks his lips as his eyes run over Trunks's muscular chest, pinches at the dusky colored nipples, making them hard under his fingers.* (He is..a fine saiyan, I am already hard for him.)

Trunks: (Foreplay...that's new.) *He slowly becomes aroused as Vegeta plays with his nipples.* Do you like foreplay?

Vegeta: No..I like rutting. *Quickly unzips Trunks's pants and pulls them off, throwing them across the room before he does his own. His hard cock standing at full attention at the sight of Trunks's naked body.* On your knees..

Trunks: (Maybe...I can talk him into foreplay later...) *He turns over and kneels over Vegeta's bed. He arches his back to make him appear as desirable as possible.*

Vegeta: Very nice...I see you tried to keep my release in as long as you could.. *Pokes at Trunks's still slightly swollen anus, wet with his past release. Moves into position, letting Trunks feel the head of his arousal.*

Trunks: I tried my best... *His ass clenches against the arousal trying to enter him.*

Vegeta: I would keep doing that... Because I have no lubrication and don't plan on buying any, now stop clenching or it will hurt worse! *Lets out a commanding growl as he pushes his cock into Trunks's clenching muscle, groaning at the tightness.*

Trunks: *He tries to relax his body and groans as Vegeta gives him no time to adjust to accommodate Vegeta's arousal.* Ughh...

Vegeta: You're still so tight! We'll have to fix that, won't we? *Chuckles as he begins to thrust hard into Trunks, making sure to brush against the spot that will make Trunks moan.* (I want to hear him, I want to see if he's like his father when he releases..)

Trunks: *His lips and body trembles as he feels Vegeta brush against his pleasure zone.* Oh...there...

Vegeta: Hmm? Right here, boy? *Gives a hard thrust, hitting Trunks's prostate before he changes his angle again.* Beg for it..

Trunks: Intense... *His body tightens and becomes rigid as pleasure overwhelms him. He grips on tight to a pillow.*

Vegeta: *Moves away from Trunks's prostate, wanting to hear him beg for pleasure.* Beg, boy.. Beg if you want more pleasure..

Trunks: Pl...ease... *He moistens his lips as a small moan escapes.*

Vegeta: Please what? *Smirks as he rolls his hips, making his cock barely run over Trunks's sweetspot. Begins to pant from the pleasure running through him.*

Trunks: Prince... (Oh...I'm going to come soon...) *He moans as he feels Vegeta give him pleasure.*

Vegeta: Good boy. *Lets out a moan as he pounds into Trunks's prostate, hitting it with every thrust.* (He's close, I can feel it..)

Trunks: *His toes curl as he turns his head to the side. He closes his eyes to enjoy his growing climax.* Oh...*His lips part gently as waves of pleasure flow and build through him.*

Vegeta: Release for me.. Now, boy! *Growls as he thrusts in harder, his own release getting closer. His cock begins to throb inside of Trunks's channel.*

Trunks: *He breathes and gasps sharply as he releases over Vegeta's bed, not able to hold back anymore.* Vegeta...

Vegeta: (He didn't look like Raditz...He looked like..me.) *Growls loudly as he gives a few more hard thrusts before he fills Trunks with his hot release.*

Trunks: (Oh...he filled me again...I love how it feels.) *He rests his cheek against a pillow with Vegeta still inside of him.*

Vegeta: (I want to mark him as mine.. He is strong and beautiful, he will be snatched up if I don't.) *Sighs as he begins to release his full bladder inside of Trunks, pauses after a few seconds and pulls out before he finishes relieving himself over Trunks's back.*

Trunks: *He moves away as he feels something warm hit his back.* Did you just piss on me?

Vegeta: Yes, now stop moving or it will get all over my bed! *Sighs as he shakes his cock a bit before he lays down on his bed next to Trunks.*

Trunks: Why...did you piss on me? *He remains still, not wanting to soil Vegeta's bed.*

Vegeta: I was marking you as mine, my scent will be on you now and will never come off no matter how many times you wash yourself.

Trunks: (Something about his scent is arousing to me...But...it makes feel feel like an animal, which I'm not.) *He remains still until he feels Vegeta's urine dry and lays down on the bed next to Vegeta.* (I wonder how close he'll let me be.) *He moves slightly closer to Vegeta, leaving a few inches of room between their two bodies.*

Vegeta: *Looks over at Trunks, seeing him slowly moving closer.* (He acts like him, he would always lay against me after..) Do you want more of my scent?

Trunks: Yes...if you would let me. *He props his head up underneath a pillow so he can face Vegeta.*

Vegeta: Hm, fine.. Just don't move to much, you still have me inside you.. *Closes his eyes as he relaxes, smirking a bit as he smells his strong scent on Trunks.*

Trunks: (Will he put his arms around me?) *He moves closer still, now able to rest his head on the same pillow Vegeta is on.*

Vegeta: *Sighs as he moves his head over, growls when he hears sirens.* I hate those things.. Human make annoying sounds..

Trunks: *He rests his hand on Vegeta's strong shoulder.* Is there anything else you want me to do today, Prince?

Vegeta: *Cracks his eyes open to see Trunks's hand.* Are you wanting even more? *Smirks slightly.* And I'm not sure, I already trained enough for today. I need my shower..

Trunks: *He shifts slightly, letting a small amount of urine to run down his leg.* I can...start your dinner.

Vegeta: *His nose twitches as he smells the strong acid like scent of his urine, growls softly.* Yes and go release yourself before you make my bed smell more.

Trunks leaves the bed and walks to the bathroom still naked to clean himself. Once clean, Trunks retrieves his boxers from across the room and puts them on. Trunks opens the refrigerator and decides to make omelettes for dinner.

Trunks: (He's going to eat a lot of eggs...)

Trunks removes a carton of a dozen eggs and cracks each shell before emptying the large amount of eggs into a bowl. Trunks searches for a fork to whip the eggs, but is only able to find steak knives. He decides to make due with a broad steak knife to whip the eggs until the yolks and egg whites are smooth. Trunks finds a large pan and places it on the stove where he lights the flame underneath. He pours the whipped eggs into the pan along with large pieces of ham. He watches the pan as the meat omelette begins to cook.

The smell of food wakes Vegeta up from his light snooze and stands up off his bed. Decides to take his pants the rest of the way off and throws them in the hamper along with the now soiled sheets.

Vegeta: Leave some of the meat raw.. *Walks over to his chair and sits down, grabbing the new book he got the day before and begins to look through it.*

Trunks: If you want some of it raw, dinner will be done in a few minutes. *He flips one side of the omelette in half to form a large fold of half cooked egg.*

Vegeta: Alright..*Flips through the pages of his book, makes sure Trunks is watching the food before he itches at his crotch.* (A prince would never be seen doing that..)

Trunks: I hope I cooked enough for you. *He turns the fire off and empties the still oozing and raw, mile high omelette onto a plate and presents it to Vegeta.* If you're still hungry, I'll make something else for you.

Vegeta: *Looks up from his book and sets it down before he stands up and walks over to the table, sniffing at the eggs and nods in approval before he digs in with his hand.* It is fine, now make yourself something..

Trunks: I am hungry for dinner... *He returns to the refrigerator and removes six eggs for himself. He carefully cracks the shells of each egg and empties the contents into the pan he used before. He turns the fire on low to cook the eggs sunny side up. He removes four apples from the refrigerator and places them on the counter. As the eggs cook, he returns to his back pack to remove a quart sized pitcher and a can of chocolate protein powder. He pours a healthy amount of powder into the pitcher and fills the pitcher to the brim with water. He fastens the lid on the pitcher before he shakes it to mix the powder with the water until the liquid becomes thick. Once the eggs are cooked to his preference, he empties the eggs onto a plate along with his apples. He sits down at the table across from Vegeta with his plate of food and his protein shake. He unscrews the lid and begins to drink the entire quart of chocolate protein.

Vegeta: *Smirks at the sight of Trunks large meal.* Good, you have more saiyan in you than human. *Sniffs at the weird scent coming for what Trunks is drinking.* What the hell is that? It smells..

Trunks: It's a chocolate protein shake. *He drinks down another large gulp of the cool drink.*

Vegeta: Hm.. *Goes back to eating his meal, grabbing his bottle of water and downs all of it.* I'm going to take a shower after this, you are free to look at the books but nothing else.

Trunks: *He downs the rest of his protein drink before he relentlessly begins to eat the apples on his plate.* (I wonder how long his shower will be? It will give me time to write notes again.) Take your time...

Vegeta: I plan too. *Quickly finishes his meal, begins to lick his hands clean.*

Trunks: (Is he trying to tease me?) *He quickly finishes his plate as he hears Vegeta turn on the bath water. He places the dishes in the sink and walks over to his futon to write down more notes for the evening.*

"I don't know why, but this time, Vegeta made me have a very strong orgasm. I could tell he wanted me, but it still would be nice if he had feelings for me. Instead, he still sees me as his "loyal servant". He really needs to get some KY jelly, by the way..."

Trunks quickly saves his data and turns off his log as he hears the shower water turn off.

Trunks: (Is he finished already? I guess I took longer than I thought to write down my thoughts...)

Vegeta: *Walks out of the bathroom naked as the day he was born, water dripping down his hard body.* (I feel better now. Maybe next time I'll have him bath me, I want to see how far his loyalty lies..)

Trunks: (Oh...He looks good...) *He tries to break his stare and turns his head away from Vegeta's naked body.*

Vegeta: *Chuckles darkly when Trunks turns his head, walks over to where he's sitting. His cock infront of Trunks's face.* Does my being naked bother you?

Trunks: No, I think you look really good...

Vegeta: Of course you do.. *Moves to sit in his chair again, spreading his legs a bit. Showing off his large, sleeping cock.*

Trunks: (He's acting like he wants me to pay attention to him. It's attractive...But I'll ignore him this time.) *He opens the magazine he bought earlier that day about motorcycles and begins to ready where he left off.*

Vegeta: (He's ignoring me! His prince! Fine, I'll do the same, so much for being kind to him..) *Grabs the book he was looking at earlier.*

Trunks: (I wonder if Vegeta is familiar with human body language...) *He straightens his back and pushes his chest slightly forward. He tilts his head to expose some of his neck.* (I want to see how he responds to me.)

Vegeta: *Growls softly at the sight of Trunks, drools slightly at the sight of Trunks's exposed neck.* (He's teasing me, does he want to rut again?)

Trunks then closes his magazine and ignores Vegeta's trailing eyes as Trunks gets up from the futon. Trunks heads into the bathroom to relieve himself, knowing the tease of leaving and ignoring Vegeta will create a reaction.

Vegeta: *Growls louder as Trunks walks to the bathroom, gets up and follows after him. Walks up behind Trunks and roughly grabs Trunks's cock as he releives.* Do you enjoy pissing your prince off?

Trunks: You don't like it when I tease? I won't do it anymore if you don't want me to. *He groans as Vegeta painfully squeezes his soft cock.*

Vegeta: Not if you do not mean it, know if I get hard I will take you.. Even if you just tease. Now finish pissing and wash the blankets you soiled.. *Wipes his hand off on Trunks's hair before he walks out.*

Trunks: (He needs to learn about foreplay.) *He finishes relieving himself and washes his hands before he takes the soiled blankets from the hamper and places them in the washing machine with laungry detergent.*

Vegeta: *Sits in his chair with a pear in his hand, eating it as he looks through the book.* (He still does as I say.. I wonder how much I could make him do for me.)

Trunks sighs and returns to his futon to read his magazine and smirks slightly from behind his reading material.

Trunks: (I'll continue to tease him...I want to see how much I can push him.) *He spreads his legs slightly and shifts his body towards Vegeta across the room. He gets comfortable on the futon, cauing his boxers to fall slightly down his hips.*

Vegeta: *Growls lowly as a warning, roughly biting into what's left of his pear.* (He doesn't know what he's playing with..)

Trunks: (I love teasing him...He realizes how much control over his body I have.) *He breathes heavily, causing his fit chest to expand.*

Vegeta: *Quickly runs over to Trunks, pinning him hard to the futon as he bites down on Trunks's neck, shudders as a few drops of blood land on his tongue.* (His blood, is so sweet.)

Trunks: *He hisses in pain as Vegeta bites him.* Damn... (He can't take much of my teasing because he knows he can't resist me.)

Vegeta: Know your place here, boy.. *Licks at his bite wound, smirking.* I have given you the final mark, if anyone else is with you I have the right to kill them..

Trunks: Now...can you keep doing what you're doing right now, without biting me?

Vegeta: Why should I? You have been bad.. And I like to bite.. *Smirks as he does it again, but begins to suck after it.*

Trunks: Because...it feels good. *He relaxes as Vegeta continues to mark him while laying on the futon.*

Vegeta: (Fine..I will give him this one thing..) *Sucks harder on Trunks's neck before he moves to another spot, wanting to cover Trunks in his mark.* (His scent does smell sweeter though..When he is in pleasure.)

Trunks: *He breathes softly as Vegeta pays attention to one of his erogenous zones other than just having sex.* (I have him...and it feels amazing.)

Vegeta: Mm..*Nips at Trunks's neck, wanting another taste of his sweet blood and sucks harder on it. His tongue lapping at the small droplets.*

Trunks: (He likes it.) *He rests his arms across Vegeta's back loosely.* (Will he stop if I try to hold him?)

Vegeta: (He is becoming to clingy, I need to stop.. But he tastes too good.) *Growls and bites down again.*

Trunks: (He's not backing down...) *The grip of his arms strengthen around Vegeta to hold him. He breathes softly as he feels Vegeta's tongue against his skin.*

Vegeta: *Growls louder as he releases Trunks, getting off of him. Licks the little bit of blood on his lip before he walks to his bed.*

Trunks: (It was too much for him...) *He stares longingly at Vegeta as he abruptly pulls away.*

Vegeta: I am going to go to bed early, I plan to start training at four tomorrow.. *Gets a clean blanket from under the bed and covers up.*]

Trunks: Are you going to let me train with you tomorrow?

Vegeta: Yes, if you want. I would enjoy having a new training partner, Kakarot is letting his woman control him to much.

Trunks: Tomorrow at 4 a.m, then... *He rolls onto his side to relax.*

Vegeta: Yes, now be quiet.. *Turns on his side, facing Trunks his face relaxing as he falls asleep.* (I'm actually looking forward to training..)

Trunks: (I want to show Vegeta my power tomorrow...I want to impress him.) *He smiles faintly as he holds his sheet close to his body,*

Vegeta: *Moans softly in his sleep, his cock hardening from his dream.*

~There's the first chapter of out new fic! We hope you loved it and will keep reading!~


	2. Chapter 2

Once 4 a.m. arrives, Vegeta wakes up. He glances over at Trunks who is still asleep. He quickly turns his head away from Trunks and spits in the air.

Vegeta: (I smell like release.. I haven't had that dream in awhile.) *Sighs as he pulls the blanket and walks over to the futon, staring down at the sleeping boy.*

Trunks senses Vegeta standing over him and turns onto his back as he opens his blue eyes.

Trunks: Good morning... (I don't care if he gets pissed off for me wishing him a good morning.)

Vegeta: Start breakfast as I get ready, we will be leaving by four thirty.. (His eyes..I never seen a saiyan with eyes like that.) *Walks into the bathroom, doing his morning routine.*

Trunks: (And of course, no positive response.) *He doesn't bother to comb his hair as he gets up from his futon to cook Vegeta's breakfast.*

Vegeta: *Finishes up and walks over to his closet, pulling out his saiyan armor and begins to get dressed.* (I need to find the other set of armor for him.)

Trunks: I'll just boil some beef for him... *He takes out a large pot and fills it with water and places it on the stove. He pulls out the largest pieces of meat from the refrigerator to start Vegeta's meal.*

Vegeta: Leave the middle raw..And I have something for you to wear.. *Finishes getting ready and begins to set out the armor for Trunks.*

Trunks: *He turns around from cooking to face Vegeta. His eyes grow wide in surprise at what Vegeta is holding.* (Saiyan armor...He wants me to wear his?)

Vegeta: You are saiyan, you should look like it. It is every young saiyan's dream to wear the armor.. But if you do not wish to, then you'll ruin another set of clothes.

Trunks: I'll wear it. *He turns his back to Vegeta to watch the meat cook to hide a small smile.*

Vegeta: Good. *Walks over and fills a glass with water before he sniffs at the pot.* That's good, you can take it out now.

Trunks: *He turns the fire off and removes the meat for Vegeta to eat. He sneaks a chicken leg from Vegeta's plate to eat for himself as he begins to mix his protein shake.*

Vegeta: *Quickly digs into his meal, hungrily biting into it. Letting out growls of fulfillment at the taste.* (He's good at cooking. I'll make him cook all my meals..)

Trunks takes another bite from the chicken leg he stole and sips on his quart of protein shake. He leans against the kitchen counter and watches in enjoyment as Vegeta devours his meal.

Trunks: (I don't think he's picky, but he seems to like that I cook.)

Vegeta: *His nose twitches again at the scent of Trunks's drink, glares it.* That smells awful, how can you drink it?

Trunks: I think it tastes alright for a protein shake. It helps you build strength when you train.

Vegeta: Hm, just training works.. Or eating raw meat. *Quickly finishes his meal and downs his glass of water.* We will go to the forest, it is only a few miles away.

Trunks: (This shake has more protein than any raw meat, but I won't argue...) *He finishes his shake and walks over to the futon to dress in the Saiyan armor provided by Vegeta. He removes his boxers and begins to slip on the tight body suit.*

Vegeta: *Watches Trunks as he gets ready, liking how it hugs to Trunks's muscles. Even more around his ass, licks his lips with lust.*

Trunks breathes heavily as he feels Vegeta's eyes on him as he slips the armor plating over his head. He pulls on a pair of white gloves and bends over to slide his feet inside a pair of white boots.

Vegeta: *Smirks as he notices Trunks's heavy breathing, walks over and stand behind him. Letting Trunks feel the heat coming off his body.* What has you breathing so hard? We haven't even started..

Trunks: (Should I be honest?) You...keep staring at me.

Vegeta: Yes, you are mine to look at.. Does it bother you that your body pleases your prince? *Presses up against Trunks.*

Trunks: No, am I that physically attractive for you to keep staring at me?

Vegeta: You are the finest specimen of a saiyan I have seen. And I will keep staring at you as much as I want too, now come. It's time to train.

Trunks: (And I get it from you.) *He walks towards the door and feels Vegeta's eyes still on him as he walks away.*

Vegeta: *Moves to walk ahead of Trunks, locking the door to his place after they walk out before he walks to the street.* We'll fly, I want to start as soon as we can.

Trunks: (A first opportunity to impress him...He'll probably go as fast as he can to see if I can keep up.) Show me where we need to go. *He jumps into the air and hovers slowly over East City.*

Vegeta: *Smirks as he does the same.* Follow your prince, if you can keep up.. *Quickly flies off as fast as he can.*

Trunks smirks slightly as he takes off. He catches up with Vegeta in less than a second and in able to fly next to him.

Trunks: (How long will it take him to notice I'm right next to him?)

Vegeta: *Looks over at Trunks, hiding his surprise.* (He's fast, no one can keep up with me) You are good..

Trunks: (He only gives praise when he means it.) *He stops in mid air abruptly as he spots a forest below.* Is this where you train?

Vegeta: A little further in, I don't like to be bothered by people while I train. *Keeps on flying, knowing Trunks will follow.*

Trunks: *He continues to follow Vegeta in flight and waits until Vegeta himself stop flying.* If I train with you, I don't want you to hold anything back.

Vegeta: Alright, but if you get hurt you only have yourself to blame. *Smirks as he lands in the clearing he's made after months of training there.*

Trunks: *He follows Vegeta to the clearing.* I'm not worried, you won't hurt me.

Vegeta: How do you know? I am in a blood thirsty mood..*Chuckles darkly as he begins to fight Trunks.*

Trunks: Just watch... *Trunks is able to block and dodge every possible physical attack Vegeta makes. Trunks lands a craftily punch to Vegeta's jaw.*

Vegeta: *Licks the blood from his busted lip, spitting it at Trunks before he powers up his attack and shoots it at Trunks.*

Trunks: (Little ki blasts, he's just warming up...) *He easily dodges each ki blast and knocks away several others with his palm.*

Vegeta: *Growls lowly as Trunks knocks away his blasts.* (He's more powerful then I thought.. I won't be nice anymore!) *Charges up his Galick Gun, powerful enough to kill anyone who stands in it's way. Smirks as he lets it go at Trunks.*

Trunks: (Don't hold back...I want to impress you.)

Trunks waits until Vegeta's Galick Gun is two inches away from his face and punches the powerful blast, volleying it back at Vegeta.

Vegeta: *Gasps in shock as it is thrown back at him, quickly jumps over it and growls loudly at Trunks. His eyes fill with bloodlust as he plans out his next attack. The big bang attack.* (I will beat him, I am prince! Not him, I will defeat him!)

Trunks prepares his own counter attack against Vegeta. He rapidly pushes each arm forward and outstretches his palms in preparation.

Trunks: Let's see what he thinks about my attack... *He fires a concentrated ball of energy, known as his "Burning Attack" at Vegeta.*

Vegeta: Ah, fuck! *Growls in anger as the attack grazes his midsection.* You are strong, but I will defeat you! *Finishes his big bang attack and aims straight for Trunks's heart with all his power.*

Trunks: (He's still not impressed.) *He stands nonchalantly infront of Vegeta's attack, allowing the full brunt of the blast to hit his chest. The blast disintegrates pieces of Trunks's Saiyan armor, exposing his fit chest and shoulders, but the blast leaves Trunks unharmed.*

Vegeta: *Growls in anger and arousal at the sight of Trunks's sweaty chest, begins to quickly punch and kick Trunks. Smirking when he manages to hit Trunks's nose.*

Trunks: *He allows Vegeta to punch his face several times before he begins to block each punch.* I think we're evenly matched.

Vegeta: I will beat you... *Growls loudly as he punches Trunks hard in the stomach, starting the attack called 'Dirty Fireworks'. His attack ready to kill.*

Trunks: Wait! *He moves out of the way of Vegeta's attack.* (He's fighting to kill me...I'll have to suck up to him so he won't wear himself out.) I won't be able to stand another attack from my Prince...

Vegeta: *Smirks as he stops his attack, walking over to Trunks.* You are strong, I haven't fought like that in a while. (There is no way he is Raditz's son, he is to strong..)

Trunks: I had a good time...*He stretches his arms out behind him, showing off his chest.*

Vegeta: (I can feel his power level, he was holding back..I must make him submit!) Yes..* Takes off his boots, letting his sweaty feet out in the air.* Now, kiss my feet boy..I want you to clean them with your tongue..

Trunks: What? *He exclaims as he kneels in front of Vegeta.* I'll do anything else for you, except lick your feet.

Vegeta: Are you saying no to me, boy? You dare go against your prince's command?

Trunks: I am saying no, just this one time. *He folds his arms, standing his ground.*

Vegeta: Fine, then you will stay here the rest of the time you are in town. *Begins to walk away from Trunks.*

Trunks: (He would really leave me here by myself.) *He sighs as he sits down in thick grass.* Are you going to leave me here?

Vegeta: Why should I keep you around when you disobay me? I have no use for that.. *Keeps walking away.*

Trunks: Because you like sleeping with me... *He answers confidently.*

Vegeta: I have gone with out sex for years before, I can do it again.. *Jumps into the air, getting ready to fly away.*

Trunks: I'll find someone else then...and I'll belong to them. *He answers confidently again, knowing Vegeta would not want to give up something that he has deemed as his own.*

Vegeta: *Growls loudly and flies back down, slamming Trunks to the ground as he bites down again hard on Trunks'sneck, making blood fill his mouth.* You do and I will kill them and burn this whole town to the ground!

Trunks: You wanted to leave me here like trash. Am I more to you than something to throw away and replace?

Vegeta: You have been spending to much time with your uncle! You are then only thing I have to remind me of my old life and you showed me you are just like the others. You say you are loyal, but you only do what you want..

Trunks: (No...I'm just like you, dad...) Get off of me. *He pushes Vegeta off of his chest, frustrated.*

Vegeta: *Growls loudly as he pushes Trunks back to the ground, snapping at his face with his teeth.* You leave..And I will kill you the next time I see you, I do not take betrayal well and your family has already betrayed me.. *Pants heavily in anger.*

Trunks: Even now...you still want me. You wouldn't threaten to kill me if I left if you didn't care that I left. (He's in pain, and he doesn't want me to ease it...)

Vegeta: Ughh.. Fine, just fucking leave then! I will not take this any longer! *Growls loudly as he shoots a Ki blast next to Trunks's head before he gets up and walks away in anger.* (What does he do to me? I haven't.. Why does he make me feel this pain?)

Trunks: Listen...I'll follow you home. I'll do whatever you want, my only condition is for you to bathe first.

Vegeta: Fine, I will hold you to that boy.. *Jumps into the air and quickly flies to his home.*

Trunks: (I'll give him a little time to cool down...) *He sits against a tree and sighs softly.*

Trunks waits about a half an hour before he heads to where Vegeta lives. He knocks on the door and waits patiently outside for Vegeta to let him in.

Vegeta: (He finally returns..) *Walks over to the door, still damp from his shower. Opens the door before he walks over to his chair and sits down.*

Trunks: (He seems much more relaxed.) *He kneels on the floor infront of Vegeta.* Tell me what you want to be done.

Vegeta: I already told you in the woods.. *Leans back in his chair, lifting up his feet.*

Trunks: (At least they're clean...) *He closes his eyes as he licks the bottom of Vegeta's left foot.*

Vegeta: *Lets out a low rumble deep in his chest, shivers in pleasure at the feel of the licks.* More..

Trunks: (What more does he want me to do?) *He stares at Vegeta's left foot for a moment before he gently sucks on Vegeta's largest toe.*

Vegeta: Mm.. Look at me while you suck, boy.. *Smirks as he looks down at Trunks, his body shudders in pleasure. Missing the feeling of his feet being given attention, his cock jumps a bit.*

Trunks: *He looks into Vegeta's eyes and sees how worked up Vegeta has become. He nibbles the tip of each of Vegeta's toes and reaches out to pet Vegeta's cock into a full erection.*

Vegeta: Mm.. I will have to have you do this more often, boy.. I have missed this..But I will give you a reward.. *Smirks as he reaches down and to pull Trunks away from his feet and up to his cock.*

Trunks: *He stares at Vegeta's cock and briefly glances back up at Vegeta.* What...is my reward?

Vegeta: I take it you have never orally pleasured someone? I've only let a few people have the pleasure of having my cock in their mouth..

Trunks: I never have. This will be my first time. *He encouragingly strokes Vegeta's cock.*

Vegeta: Mm, then start.. If you are lucky you will get the treat.. *Smirks as he thrusts up, making the head of his cock hit Trunks's lips.*

Trunks: *He opens his mouth and struggles to fit Vegeta's cock in his mouth. He opens his mouth far enough to pleasure the tip of Vegeta's cock with his lips and tongue.*

Vegeta: Mmm, more. Take more of my cock in that sweet mouth of yours.. *Thrusts up a bit, forcing two more inches in.*

Trunks: *He gags as Vegeta forces more of himself down his throat.* Mm! *His throat tightens around Vegeta's cock, causing his teeth to come in contact with Vegeta's manhood.*

Vegeta: Ah, fuck! *Quickly yanks Trunks off his cock, making of of Trunks's canines nick the soft skin of his cock.* Damn it!

Trunks: *He gasps as Vegeta pulls his hair back. He looks up at Vegeta in apology.* (I had my chance to redeem myself.)

Vegeta: Just forget it, I've had enough today. Go write on your pad thing. *Gets up from his chair and grabs a book before he goes to his bed.*

Trunks: (No...he needs some space right now...I'll work on fixing my capsule car.) *He heads outside instead, not wanting to be around Vegeta while he's still worked up.*

Vegeta: (He can fight with amazing streagth, but he can't take a cock in the mouth? Damn, my cock hurts!) *Growls as he looks down at his now soft cock.*

Trunks shakes his head as he hears Vegeta's growling from outside. He lays down on the ground and scoots underneath his capsule car with his tools to fix it to running condition again.

Vegeta; *Sighs as he holds onto the small cut, making the blood clot.* (I wonder what he's doing.. Why should I care? He..damn it..) *Gets up and walks over to the window, looking down at Trunks's car.*

Trunks: *He groans as he attempts to repair a connection underneath his capsule car when thick oil splashes over him.* There's only so much I can do when everything is falling apart. *He wipes oil off of his gloves by wiping them off on his thighs.*

Vegeta: (So his car is breaking down? Maybe I can use that against him.. I think I have enough money saved up to get him one..) *Shivers at the sight of Trunks covered in oil.*

Trunks: I think that will do it... *He rolls out from under the car and brushes the dust off from his body. He opens the driver's side door and keys in his code to start the car with success. He turns the car back off and sits in the driver's seat. He props his feet up as he tries to think of a way to redeem himself with Vegeta.* He...implied that he can't read English... *He talks quietly to himself.* (I'll make something for him that will translate English into the Saiyan language for him.) Oh! *He pops open the trunk, remembering that Bulma, his mother gave him a scouter she and Krillin took from Raditz's dead body.* (This is used as a communicator as well...Maybe I can get it to translate English words?) *He smiles slightly and sits on his capsule car's bumper as he begins to work on turning the old scouter into a translator.* (I can thank my father for teaching me the language...)

Vegeta: *Walks over and grabs himself a few apples before he goes back to his bed and begins to eat them as he looks at the pictures in his book.*

Trunks remains outside until sundown, working on the old scouter nonstop. He becomes determined to finish by the end of the night. He turns his body as he hears Vegeta walk about in the apartment above.

Trunks: I'm almost finished... *He begins to solder every small connection he makes, knowing the smell of burning and melting metal will make Vegeta come outside.*

Vegeta: (What on earth is he doing?) *Pulls on a pair of shorts and walks out of his building.* What are you doing? You have made it smell all over!

Trunks: You said...you only look at pictures in books. Is that because you can't read English?

Vegeta: I know a few words that I need for living in this place.. It doesn't matter, I do not want to learn the human language..

Trunks: *He holds up the revised scouter, which now has the capability to translate English into audible Saiyan words.* Do you recognize this? I programmed it to translate English words into Saiyan.

Vegeta: Of course I do, I have had one since I was born! *Quickly snatches it, hiding the awe as he looks at it.* (That's what he's been doing? For me? But...) How do you know saiyan? It is harder than any human languages and there's no way your mother could of learned it..

Trunks: My father left papers behind, and I was able to translate the entire language. (That is a slick lie...Why can't I just tell him the truth?)

Vegeta: Hm.. Come, it's time for dinner.. *walks back inside, holding on tightly to his scouter.*

Trunks: (Is he still angry at me?) *He follows Vegeta inside and sits down at the dinner table.*

Vegeta: *Sets down the two large plates on the table, stacked high with two whole chickens and a bowl of rib bones and meat in another one.*Eat up..*Grabs a bone and begins to suck on it.*

Trunks: You should try the translator after dinner... *He rips the chicken legs from each chicken for himself and begins to eat.*

Vegeta: I will.. *Finishes half of the bones before he rips off a wing and bites off the meat.* Mm.. This is the only meat I like cooked..

Trunks: *He quickly finishes off four of the chicken legs he put on his plate and tears off a few ribs.* I think I'll run a small errand after dinner.

Vegeta: Alright, the key is on the desk. Take it with you.. *Quickly devours the rest of the chicken, licking it's juices off his hands.* Do you want any of the marrow? *Points to the bowl of bones.*

Trunks: No, I'm alright. *He bites into a rib as he thinks to himself.* (What a strange question to ask...I guess it's his strange way of caring.)

Vegeta: *Nods and takes some of the bones, sucking hard on them to get out the nourishes filling.* Mmmm..

Trunks: (And now, he teases me...I need to head out before I get anymore turned on.) I'll be back soon. *He walks over to the desk near Vegeta's arm chair to take the house key along with some cash. He folds up his money and slips it inside his boot. He quickly leaves the apartment.*

Vegeta: (He left awfully quick, now he knows how I feel..) *Finishes up his meal before he puts the dishes in the sink and grabs his scouter, putting it on before he walks over to his books.* Now's the moment of truth..

Vegeta get the scouter to work and picks out a book the he thinks looks interesting. A biography on Vlad the Impaler. Sets down in his chair as he begins to read, after an hour or so of reading he hears the door open to show Trunks coming in with two bags.

Vegeta: It works.. *Looks back down at his book.* Did you get all you need?

Trunks: Was it accurate? And I bought everything I need, including the parts for the oven to work. *He sets the bags near his futon and opens a small bag of two items. He takes out a small black, pocket sized book.* Here's something to add to your collection. *He places the book down on the kitchen table and returns to the futon. He slips the second item, a tube of KY jelly inside his pillow case to hide from Vegeta.*

Vegeta: A few word are not traslated right and your saiyan grammer is pitiful to say the least, but I can read with it. *Gets up out of the chair and walks over to the table, grabbing the small black book.* The secrets of foreplay?

Trunks: You need to read it. *He lays back on the futon. He presses his hand against the hidden tube of KY jelly.*

Vegeta: *Growls as he drops the books, walking over to Trunks.* Are you saying...I'm bad at rutting? Be careful with your words, boy..

Trunks: No, foreplay isn't the same as sex.

Vegeta: I don't care for foreplay. What I do works and gives release, that's all that matters. *Grabs his book and walks over to his bed to read it, a bit pissed off about the book Trunks got him.*

Trunks: I like foreplay. *He states plainly as he grabs the hidden tube of KY jelly and heads into the bathroom, knowing some of the erotic suggestions might get Vegeta aroused.*

Vegeta: (He did make me this.. It will help pass the time, I am enjoying this book and can't wait to read the other I have.. But he has also done enough to get a punishment... I am going to take him, but I will wait to decide if I will be nice or not..) *Shifts as he feels his cock become half hard.*

Trunks returns from the bathroom after applying the lubrication to himself. He slips the small tube back inside his pillow case for safe keeping. Trunks notices Vegeta's slight arousal from reading the book about foreplay.

Trunks: What do you think about human sexuality?

Vegeta: It is different.. Much tamer than how saiyans mate with eachother, I miss that.. *Sets the book down, moves his hand to beckon Trunks over to him.*

Trunks: Would you try it? *He walks over to where Vegeta is sitting to wait for further instructions.*

Vegeta: You can try it on me if you wish. *Takes off the scouter and sets it on the nightstand.* I would hurry and take those clothes off before I rip them off, though.

Trunks: I'll make you want foreplay everytime we have sex. *He removes his tattered plate armor and slowly removes his gloves and boots, giving Vegeta a strip tease before he removes his body suit.*

Vegeta: Hurry and get over here, boy! *Growls as he reaches out and grabs onto Trunks's forearm, pulling him on to the bed.*

Trunks: *Once Vegeta pushes him onto the bed, he covers himself just enough to hide his manhood.* If you want some foreplay, you'll have to lay down with me.

Vegeta: I want to rut, but I am doing this since you made me the scouter.. Now hurry or I will lose my patience.. *Lays down next to Trunks.*

Trunks: (I want to kiss his lips, but he won't let me go anywhere near them...) *He gently rolls Vegeta's nipples in between his fingers and shifts his body so he's laying on top of Vegeta. Once Vegeta's nipples are aroused, he treats them with his tongue.*

Vegeta: Mmm.. Suck them, boy.. *Smirks as he feels Trunks worshiping his body, his cock grows fully hard.*

Trunks: Anything... *He gently sucks on each nipple before he moves his lips up Vegeta's neck, leaving a trail of kisses.*

Vegeta: *Growls in warning, not wanting Trunks to mark him.* Be careful there, you are still on thin waters.. *Shifts under Trunks, making his manhood rub against him.*

Trunks: Why? I know you like how it feels. *He teases and licks Vegeta's neck.*

Vegeta: I am a prince, I will not be marked.. Now finish up or I will take you right now! *Growls out, but shivers at the feel of Trunks's tongue.*

Trunks: *He rubs and caresses Vegeta's chest as he licks the back side of Vegeta's left ear.* (I want to do this for a long time...but I know Vegeta only wants to have sex with me.)

Vegeta: Mmm.. *Jerks his hips up, letting Trunks feel that he likes it. Reaches down to grope his full ass cheeks.*

Trunks: *He takes Vegeta's hands away from his ass.* No touching yet...

Vegeta: *Glares as he lets out a growl, flipping them over before he pins Trunks to the bed.* I can touch you if I want, you do not order me around boy!

Trunks: If you touch my ass, it's no longer considered foreplay. (His face is close to mine...I wish he would kiss me.)

Vegeta: I don't care about what is foreplay! I wanted to touch your ass, so I will. *Lifts up enough to flip Trunks onto his stomach before he spreads his legs wide. Glares at Trunks's plump ass and slaps it hard before he moves into position.*

Trunks: (He's going to be rough...I'm glad I used the lubrication before hand.) I apologies, Prince... *He clenches his ass and arches his back, wanting to be desirable for Vegeta.*

Vegeta: You will still pay for all you've done.. *Bites down on Trunks's neck as he enters him fast and hard, groaning at the tightness enveloping his cock.*

Trunks: Oh! *He bites down on a pillow, the hard entry still causing his entrance to burn.* (Will he notice I used lubrication, and punish me more?) *He groans as Vegeta treats his ass roughly.*

Vegeta: You're wet.. Do you like when I take you like this? I must not be rutting hard enough. *Bites down again as he roughly thrusts into Trunks, making sure not to hit Trunks's prostate.*

Trunks: I like anything you do to me... *He moans sharply in pleasure. The lubrication eases some of the pain from Vegeta's persistence.*

Vegeta: *His growls echo the room as he thrusts even harder, smirking when he feels Trunks's opening rip from the force of his thrusts.* Even now? Your blood smells so sweet..

Trunks: *He bites his lower lip to hide the pain from being ripped.* Uugh... *His body clenches around Vegeta from the inflicted pleasureable pain.*

Vegeta: *Breaths heavily as the scent of Trunks's blood turns him on even more, the bed begins to shake with the force of his thrusts as he lets out groans and moan of pleasure.* Mine, you belong to me boy..

Trunks: Can you...ughh...go a little softer? *He begins to rock his body back against Vegeta.*

Vegeta: No.. *Smirks as he goes harder instead, his cock begins to throb with the need to release.* (I'm going to release!)

Trunks: Ahh! *He holds onto a pillow and places it underneath his body. He bites down on the corner of the pillow he's holding tight.* (Oh...I wish this was Vegeta instead of a pillow.)

Vegeta: *Lets out a roar like sound as he releases hard inside Trunks's channel, pumping his cock in to make sure Trunks gets it all.*

Trunks: *He moans softly as he catches all of Vegeta's release.* (Is he going to pleasure me until I release?) *He breathes heavily, anticipating Vegeta's attention.*

Vegeta: *Pants as he pulls out, grabbing the scouter off the nightstand before he rolls onto his back. Grabbing the book about Vlad and continues to read as if nothing happened.* (He did not deserve for me to make him release..)

Trunks: You're leaving me like this? (Is he still that mad at me?)

Vegeta: Yes..It is your punishment for today. Tomorrow you will get your reward for the scouter if you are good the rest of tonight. *Flips to another page.*

Trunks: Thank you... (That's the only nice thing I can think of saying right now. I want this to be mutual, not a one-way street.) *He sighs and wraps a blanket around his body and returns to his futon. He turns on his data log to write his frustrations.*

Vegeta: *Looks over at Trunks for a few seconds before he goes back to reading.* (He is pouting, he looks attractive when he does..)

Trunks begins to write down his frustrations of the day. "He again only cares about his own pleasure. Vegeta doesn't want to bring me to release, and now he won't even pay attention to me." Trunks's arousal quickly becomes soft as he finishes off his entry. He saves what he wrote and turns his log off as he props a pillow up behind his back and leans against the wall to rest.

Vegeta: (I can't stand this..) Boy, come over here! *Sets his book down in his lap, but doesn't close it.*

Trunks: Hm? *He opens his eyes and walks to Vegeta with the sheet still wrapped around his body.*

Vegeta: Lay down, you can sleep on the bed tonight. That is your reward.. *Moves over a bit so Trunks has room, pulling the blanket over himself.*

Trunks: I won't go to sleep for awhile, but thank you. *He retrieves his digital log before he lays down on the bed.*

Vegeta: Hm.. *Goes back to reading his book, looking over at Trunks every now and then.* (I haven't had someone sleep in my bed for awhile..)

Trunks: *He looks over at Vegeta as well as he turns his log on. He opens a back compartment used for storing accessories and takes out a pair of headphones. He plugs in the headphones and uses the media function on his log to play some previously stored songs.*

Vegeta: *Looks over when he hears faint music, glares a bit before he turns a page and begins to block out the sound.* (That sounds awful, how can he listen to it?)

Trunks: *He looks over at the book Vegeta is reading.* Vlad the Impaler? Do you like that book?

Vegeta: Yes, he is a very interesting man. I would of liked to have met him. I am looking forward to reading the other books I have now.

Trunks: Of course. The two of you have a lot in common. *He lays on his back and changes the music to something more calming.*

Vegeta: You think so? Tell me, what do we have in common? *Looks over at Trunks, pulling out one of the plugs Trunks has in his ear.*

Trunks: The both of you are ruthless and bloodthirsty. Vlad the Impaler was a prince as well.

Vegeta: Yes, but from what I read. He was misunderstood.. People see him as a monster, when he was just trying to protect his home..

Trunks: Isn't your family misunderstood? The reason behind your ruthlessness...Isn't it because you have pride for your people? *He rests his hand on Vegeta's thigh.*

Vegeta: Yes.. And our home planet... *Looks down at Trunks's hand on his thigh.* I try to teach your uncle our ways, but he won't learn them. And that women yells when I try to teach his brat.

Trunks: (He told me about the women from his own planet. They were as fierce as the men...and they tended to be drunk a lot.) Chi Chi, you mean? She yells at everyone.

Vegeta: Yes, that woman.. She acts like the saiyan blood in her son is evil. If it wasn't for that she would be dead! Kakarot could of found someone better than that female..

Trunks: Almost all of the females on Earth are like her. (Mom can be crazy at times as well...)

Vegeta: I will never mate with a human female, they are too annoying.. *Huffs as he goes back to reading his book.*

Trunks: Hm? Not even as a one-night stand?

Vegeta: Why are you so interested in who I may sleep with?

Trunks: (Because...if you never marry mom...I'll never be born.) It's...nothing important.

Vegeta: If I was in dire need of release and I found a women that wasn't as annoying, I may rut with them. But I haven't found one yet.

Trunks: What other women have you met on Earth?

Vegeta: Mostly the women who hang around your uncle.. There is one at the book store I go too, but she is annoying and her scent make me want to puke.. All of the females here put on fake scent and they burn my nose.

Trunks: Perfume? *He rolls onto his side to face Vegeta and move closer to him.*

Vegeta: Yes, I don't like fake scents. It burns my nose and makes me sick. Humans are dumb and can't appreciate a natural scent of would be mates and put on fake ones..

Trunks listens to Vegeta as Vegeta continues to vocalize is dislikes for the human race. Trunks moves closer to Vegeta's shoulder and begins to fall asleep with one headphone still on his ear. Trunks falls asleep easily with the comfort of being able to touch Vegeta's arm.

Vegeta: (He..sleeps so soundly next to me. I could kill him now if I wanted too, but he is calmed by my touch.. Why?) *Looks down at Trunks's peaceful form, takes off the scouter and marks his place in his book before he sets it down and closes his eyes. Moves away a bit to see if Trunks will follow in his sleep.*

Trunks shifts in his sleep as he feels Vegeta's warmth move away. He gropes into the empty space, looking for the same warmth again. Trunks finds Vegeta's hand and holds onto it in his sleep.

Vegeta: You cling like a child to it's mother.. I will allow this for tonight. *Turns to his side, facing away from Trunks.*

Trunks: *He mumbles in his sleep as he hears Vegeta's voice.* Don't...go 'way.

Vegeta: (What is he talking about? I am right here?) Be quiet.. *Closes his eyes as he begins to fall asleep.*

Trunks: Hold...(me.) *His body relaxes as he falls into a deep sleep on Vegeta's bed.*

Vegeta: *Falls asleep as well, his thumb strokes Trunks's hand subconsionly.* (I can't..)

Early the next morning, Trunks wakes up and gets dressed in his pants. He pulls out Vegeta's oven to begin to fix it. He wraps his bandana around his forehead to catch the sweat from his brow and to keep his lilac hair from getting in his face as he begins the repairs

Trunks: (I need to fix this today...I have to return to my time to check on things soon...)

Vegeta: *Wakes up at the movement on the bed, turns to watch Trunks as he fixes the oven.* (He really is fixing it..After that is done, I may have him lick my feet again.. Then I will let him release..)

Trunks: Oh, you're awake. I thought I would fix this today.

Vegeta: I woke up everytime you moved.. *Sits up and gets out of bed.* After that, I have something I want you to do.. *Walks over to the bathroom to relieve himself before he goes to the fridge and pulls out what he needs for breakfast.*

Trunks: Is it another repair? *He looks up at Vegeta, almost too enthralled in fixing something mechanical to notice Vegeta speaking.*

Vegeta: No, I want you to lick my feet again. It pleases me greatly and if you do, I will give you a great release. *Smirks as he pulls out four steaks and the last of the eggs.*

Trunks: I'll do whatever you want as soon as I'm finished here. *He kneels and bends forward as he continues to fix Vegeta's oven. His pants drop slightly to show off a teasing amount of his ass.*

Vegeta: Alright.. *Looks at Trunks's exposed ass with lust, wishing he could have it now but knowing he has to wait. Cracks the eggs into a large bowl and beats then together with his hand before he puts them into the microwave to cook them.* The meat will be raw..

Trunks: I'm trying to finish this as fast as possible so we can at least have a good dinner tonight. *He notices Vegeta's eyes planted on his back side.*

Vegeta: It is fine, I was just telling you. *Cuts up the steaks into cubes, gets the bowl out of the microwave when it beeps and puts the cubes in the bowl. Mixing the eggs with the steak before he dishes it out for him and Trunks.* (We need more.. I'll get some of the pears..) *Walks over and grabs a few pears for him and Trunks.* It is ready.

Trunks: Leave it on the table. I want to fix this first, and I'll eat later. *He holds a screw driver in his mouth to use his hands for a repair.*

Vegeta: Fine.. *Sits down and digs into his meal, watching Trunks as he works.* (He is good with this kind of stuff.. I want him to hurry up, I am in need of him..)

Trunks: This will take awhile. I'll take a break when I can. *He says this, knowing Vegeta is becoming impatient.*

Vegeta: Alright.. Your food will be here waiting for you.. *Quickly finishes his meal, putting the dishes in the sink before he grabs his glass of water and walks over to his chair. Setting it down next to it, walks over to the nightstand to grab his scouter and book before he walks back to his chair to read.*

Trunks: (I love how he's dependant on me...and he doesn't even realize it. He uses the scouter all the time now, and without it, he wouldn't be able to read.) *He begins to whistle as he continues to repair Vegeta's oven.*

Vegeta: Will you stop that? *Asks Trunks, not even looking up from his book.*

Trunks: I apologies. *He stops whistling, but continues to work on the oven.*

Vegeta: You're forgiven.. *Keeps reading, looking up every now and then at Trunks.*

After a half hour of reading, Vegeta finishes his book. Smiles in satisfaction before he gets up and looks for a new book to read, after he picks one out he sit back down in his chair.

Trunks: *He sighs as he continues his exhausting work.* (This is going to take hours...)

Vegeta: *Looks down at his new book, then back up at Trunks.* Come over here, it is time for a break..

Trunks: Yeah...I could use a break. *He moves away from the oven and picks up his meal from earlier that morning. He carefully eats his meal as he walks towards Vegeta, not wanting to spill food on Vegeta's floor. Trunks quickly straddles Vegeta's lap in the arm chair.*

Vegeta: Hmm..How will you lick my feet if you are on my lap? *Steals a piece if raw steak off Trunks's plate.*

Trunks: *He eats his meal while sitting on Vegeta's lap.* I had...something better in mind.

Vegeta: What? I like my feet kissed and licked, nothing else gives me pleasure like that other than rutting.

Trunks: *He finishes his meal and places the plates on the ground.* Can I suck my Prince's fingers?

Vegeta: My fingers? I guess.. *Places one of his hands in front of Trunks's mouth, waiting for him to open it.*

Trunks parts his lips and begins to suck on Vegeta's fingers. Trunks rubs the inside of Vegeta's palm with his thumb as he sensually sucks on the tips of Vegeta's fingers.

Vegeta: Mm.. Maybe if you keep practicing with my fingers, you'll be better at sucking my cock.. *Smirks as he moves his fingers inside Trunks's mouth.*

Trunks: (I would like to try that again...) *He moves his hands to stroke Vegeta's chest as he uses his lips to suck on Vegeta's fingers.*

Vegeta: Good boy..*Rumbles come for deep in his chest at the touches, puffs it out against Trunks's hands.*

Trunks: (I like it when he praises me!) *He moves forward on the chair, causing his and Vegeta's chests to touch as he licks each of Vegeta's fingers.*

Vegeta: Mm, you want your reward? *Reaches behind Trunks's, groping his ass hard. Massaging it as he rocks his hips up.*

Trunks: What will my reward be? *He leans against Vegeta's chest and licks Vegeta's neck.*

Vegeta: Turn around and you'll find out.. *Pulls his fingers out of Trunks's mouth, giving onto more grope before he lets him go.*

Trunks: *He slides off of Vegeta's lap and turns around so his back is facing Vegeta.* (He's going to reward me.) *He unzips his pants and lets them fall to the floor.*

Vegeta: *Strokes his hard cock a few times to get it ready before he pulls Trunks's down onto his hard cock.* I..will give you the best release..

Trunks: *He gasps as he feels Vegeta enter him deep as he sits down.* You're...really deep... (What made him want to do it this way?)

Vegeta: Yes..It feels...*Growls as he thrusts up into Trunks, nipping at Trunks's neck to mark him more as his.* Move..

Trunks: (He loves this...) *He begins to move his hips for Vegeta, wanting to hear his approval.*

Vegeta: Mm.. How do you stay so tight? *Lets out a low groan into Trunks's ear as he thrusts harder into him, making Trunks bounce on his cock.*

Trunks: Ahh... *He leans his back against Vegeta's chest and rests his head alongside Vegeta's neck.* (He's making it so it doesn't hurt me...) Ohh...damn...

Vegeta: *Smirks at the sight of Trunks, reaches forward to pinch Trunks's nipples as he moves his hips faster into him.* Who makes you feel this pleasure?

Trunks: You...do... *He slides his legs up onto the chair, placing his calves on the outside of Vegeta's thighs to give himself more leverage and deeper penetration. He gently begins to rock his hips to keep Vegeta's cock deep inside of him.*

Vegeta: Who am I to you? *Smirks as he bites down on Trunks's neck hard as he slams into his prostate.*

Trunks: A...prince. Oh... *He moans softly as he feels precum drip down the shaft of his cock and down his balls.*

Vegeta: Again..Say it again! *Thrusts wildly into Trunks, the scent of Trunks's precum making him lose control.*

Trunks: You... *His body tenses and clenches around Vegeta's cock, showing that he's close to release.*

Vegeta: I what? Tell me what your prince does to you.. *Growls loudly as he thrusts harder into Trunks as he feels the clenches, feeling his own release close.*

Trunks: *He moans satisfyingly as he releases his load built up from the day before. His seed squirts pleasurably and over his shoulder to land on Vegeta.* Ahh...

Vegeta: Hgg..*Grunts as he thrusts into Trunks a few more thrusts before he fills Trunks with his lust. Growls as he feels Trunks's release land on him.* Lick..me off..

Trunks: You don't want my release on you?

Vegeta: I can not reach it with my own tongue, plus you dirtied me..

Trunks: I...don't feel like moving. *He lays his head back against Vegeta's shoulder, completely relaxed from his release.*

Vegeta: *Smirks and thrusts up a little into Trunks.* You like me in you that much? *Moves his hand up to wipe the release off his face, holds it out in front of Trunks face.*

Trunks: *He lazily shakes his head.* You...made it feel really good this time.

Vegeta: It was your reward.. *Sighs as he leans back in his chair, closing his eyes as he relaxes.* Next time, you are to kiss my feet though..

Trunks: (What does he think of me? Did I please him? And...I wish he would face me when have sex. I can only get so much right now, though...) Did I do well?

Vegeta: You did very well.. I am very pleased at the moment. *A rumble of contentment fills the room as he rest his hands on Trunks's thighs.*

Trunks: (He's touching me...Does he care about me?) Can I ask you something?

Vegeta: Depends on what it is.. But ask anyway..

Trunks: Can you tell me about your father? *He rocks back slightly on Vegeta's limp cock.*

Vegeta: My father? Mm, I will if you stop moving or I will have to rut with you again.. *Smirks as he gives a little thrust.*

Trunks: *He slowly stops rocking his hips, wanting to hear Vegeta talk about his father.* Tell me everything you remember.

Vegeta: He..was what I wanted to be like. He was level-headed, stoic..A very honorable man, he was the symbol of Saiyan pride.. He..was the only person I ever truly cared for.. I went through hell with Frieza to protect him. But I couldn't even do that..

Trunks: (I hate Frieza for hurting my dad so much...) *He continues to keep quiet, wanting Vegeta to open up to him more.*

Vegeta: He killed my father with one punch while I was locked away in my room on his ship.. I hated that room, all I wanted was to go back to the plalace to be with him. He would tell me the great stories of our people at night..

Trunks: (He was never close to anyone...Does he feel different about me?) *He leans his head back as far as he can and comfortingly kisses Vegeta's neck.* (I hope he doesn't react poorly to my affection.)

Vegeta: I don't need your pity.. I am proud to be my father's son and for all that he taught me. *Moves his head, blocking his neck.*

Trunks: It's not pity. *He moves away, knowing he has pushed his limits.*

Vegeta: Whatever.. You can go back to fixing the oven, I will stop you again when it is time for lunch.

Trunks: *He moves off of Vegeta's lap to pull his pants back on. He tries to hide his desire to keep near Vegeta and busies himself with the repairs of the oven.* (I want to be held...)

Vegeta: *Picks his book up again and begins to read, checking on Trunks every now and then.* (He wants more..But I'm not sure what more he wants..)

Trunks: (He has no idea how to be close. He needs to read more of the book I bought for him.) *A loud metallic noise echoes throughout the apartment as he removes a rusted out part.*

Vegeta: What was that? *Looks up from his book at the loud noise.*

Trunks: Sorry...It's rusted. It will be done soon. *His tongue juts out from his mouth as he concentrates on the work in front of him.*

Vegeta: It's alright.. Your uncle gave it to me, see how much they care for me. *Licks his lips at the sight of Trunks's tongue, shakes his head before he goes back to his book.*

Trunks: He wouldn't have known anything about the mechanics. I don't think Goku did it on purpose.

Vegeta: I don't care.. And I know he wouldn't, but that woman would. She hates me with a passion.. *Turns a page, getting back into the book.*

Trunks: She didn't like me at first either. (Because I told her I was your son...) *He chuckles as he places a screw driver in his teeth.*

Vegeta: Kakarot could of done much better in finding a mate. *Looks back up at Trunks as he works on the oven.* You must get your brains from Bardock..

Trunks: Who...is Bardock? (I don't know anything about him.)

Vegeta: What? Kakarot never told you anything about his real father? Not the silly human that took him in? He would be your grandfather. *Growls in anger.*

Trunks: (It's not where I get my skills from, but this story seems interesting now...) What do you know about him?

Vegeta: Not much, he was a lower saiyan.. But Raditz would talk about him.. From what Raditz said, Kakarot looks just like him. He was cocky and had the saiyan love of fighting..He was fearless as will, he joined my father when they tried to over throw Frieza.. But he was best know for the Blutz Wave technique.. We use it for planets without a moon to transform.

Trunks: He's someone I would like to meet. *He continues to quietly repair the oven.*

Vegeta: Yes, as would I. I don't understand why Kakarot would not talk about him, he was a fine saiyan. Raditz would talk of him all the time..

Trunks: (Just keep talking...) *He pretends to tighten a screw so he can listen to Vegeta's stories.*

Vegeta: I understand why he would not want to talk about Raditz.. He was very brutal and manipulative.. I was the only one who could control him and see through his lies..Or so I thought..

Trunks: (He thinks...Raditz had sex with some woman to have me. Does he resent me for allegedly being Raditz's son?) *He sadly continues to tighten the imaginary screw, hoping Vegeta will open up even more.*

Vegeta: But I ..do understand.. He wasn't taken for the breeding program.. He was too weak to be, he was a..submissive male. That is why he would act out and be so brutal.. *Sighs as he holds on tightly to his book.* He should of told me he was ready for a child..

Trunks: *He bites his lip, trying to hide his anger for lying.* (I'm...hurting him, but he seems to not give a damn!)

Vegeta: *Sets his book down and takes off the scouter.* I'm.. going to shower, do not disturb me.. *Goes into the bathroom, not wanting Trunks to see his weakness.*

Trunks: (I feel...terrible. What will he do to me when he finds out I'm really his?) *He sighs and lays flat on the floor to take a rest.*

Vegeta stands under the spray of the water, letting it hit his face to hide the few tears that fall.

Vegeta: (Why did I say all that, bring up those feelings I have buried so far down..Damn it, my eyes burn from these damn tears! But I will not cry..)

Trunks finally finishes the repairs to the back of the oven. He startles as he hears wood splinter loudly in the direction of the bathroom. Trunks sees Vegeta's fist flying through the bathroom door.

Vegeta: *Pants heavily as he pulls his fist back, sitting down on the toilet as he tries to calm himself.* (No, I can't let my feelings do this..)

Trunks: Vegeta? *He slowly walks toward the broken bathroom door.*

Vegeta: What? *He spits out, holding onto his head as he slowly calms down.*

Trunks: Will you let me come in?

Vegeta: No, I..will be out in a few minutes.. Go..get me a glass of water and a pear..

Trunks: Anything else? *He stands near the bathroom door to wait for a reply from Vegeta.*

Vegeta: A steak, raw..

Trunks: Sure... *He walks back to the kitchen to get the food Vegeta requested.*

Vegeta: *Sighs as he finishes drying off, walks out ten minutes later and goes to the table. Not saying a word.*

Trunks: Your food is there for you...Are you going to eat?

Vegeta: I wouldn't of asked for it if I wasn't.. *Grabs the steak and bites into it, letting the blood run down his chin and drip onto his chest.*

Trunks: *He opens the refrigerator and takes out a large tub of plain yogurt to eat. He opens the lid and tilts the tub back to drink from the container.*

Vegeta: *Finish his steak before he sniffs at the air.* What is that?

Trunks: It's yogurt. Have you tried it before?

Vegeta: No,I have never heard of it.. I don't eat human made food.. *Grabs the pear and takes a bite out of it.* (He..looks sexy as he licks that stuff..)

Trunks: Are you sure you don't want to try some? (He staring at me with body hungry eyes...)

Vegeta: What..does it taste like? *Takes another bite out of the pear as he stares at what Trunks is holding.*

Trunks: It's not flavored, so it tastes a little sour, slightly sweet and creamy...

Vegeta: Come here then, I will try it.. *Motions for Trunks to come over before he finishes his pear.*

Trunks: *He walks over to Vegeta with his large container of yogurt and hands it to him. He watches as Vegeta snatches the tub from his hands.*

Vegeta: *Sniffs at the tub, looking at it for a few minutes before he takes a small lick. Deciding he likes the taste he tips the container up and eats a good cup full of it before he hands it back to Trunks.* It tastes goo... *Quickly stands up and runs to the bathroom.*

Trunks: (What now?) Vegeta? *He follows after Vegeta to the bathroom and finds him bending over the toilet, purging.*

Vegeta: *Gags at the taste of his stomach acid, holds on tightly to the toilet.* You..You poisoned me!

Trunks: What? I...didn't poison you. How could have i ate as much as I did and not die if I put poison in the yogurt? It's simple...you're lactose intolerant, and an extreme case of it.

Vegeta: That is why I don't eat human food! Our bodies aren't meant for it! *Pants heavily as he leans back on the floor, holding his hurting stomach.*

Trunks: It will pass...since you threw almost everything up.

Vegeta: *Growls as he stumble back up and walks out of the bathroom, laying down on his bed.* I've never been sick like this..

Trunks: Just lay down until it passes. I can give you something for it. *He opens a small zipper compartment in his backpack that contains aspirin and a few chewable antacid pills. He brings two antacids to Vegeta.* Chew these.

Vegeta: No, I will not take any other human things! *Grabs his blanket to cover himself up as he curls up a bit.*

Trunks: They'll help you. It's medicine.

Vegeta: *Growls as he grabs them and quickly chews them.* Those taste awful!

Trunks: And you'll thank me in ten minutes. Trust me. *He crawls into Vegeta's bed to lay down with him.*

Vegeta: Whatever.. *Closes his eyes as he tries to relax, wanting the pain to be over.* (I finally get those feelings under control and this happens..)

Trunks: Vegeta...hypothetically, what would you do if you had a son in the future? *He asks as he rests his head on a pillow next to Vegeta.*

Vegeta: What? Why on earth are you asking me that? *Opens his eyes to look at Trunks, a bit surprised at how close he is.* I..would teach him our ways.. Make him the perfect saiyan solider, tell him all the stories my father told me as a child..

Trunks: And...if you were married and had a son, wouldn't that make you King?

Vegeta: Marry? We do not marry, we mate.. But I have no people to rule.. And my father is..king.. He will always be our king..

Trunks: You could...rule over me. *He replies tactfully, not sure how Vegeta would react.*

Vegeta: *Chuckles softly.* I could, but I am fine with how things are now. I don't need to be a king.. (Plus, that is something my father was going to give me..I don't want it if he can't hand me the crown..)

Trunks: Are you starting to feel better? *He rests his head on Vegeta's chest.*

Vegeta: Yes, but what are you doing? I am not in the mood for rutting or foreplay..

Trunks: It's nothing... *He leaves his head to rest on Vegeta's strong chest.* (I feel...like we're becoming one now...)

~We hope you like this chapter too! Thanks to those who reviewed and our shadow readers!^^~


	3. Chapter 3

After Vegeta's stomach settles, he gets up from his bed and crosses his arms. He stares Trunks down, angry at him from causing his sickness earlier.

Vegeta: Get up, boy.. *Growls loudly.* You will be punished for what happened.

Trunks: *He gets up from the bed, feeling like Vegeta is his drill sergeant.* I didn't mean to make you sick.

Vegeta: It still happened, now follow me.. *Walks over to his chair and sits down, lifting his feet up.*

Trunks: *He follows Vegeta to where he sits.* What do you want me to do?

Vegeta: You will be my foot rest, lay down on the floor. When I feel like it, you will lick my feet again..

Trunks: *He chuckles softly as he lays on his stomach, allowing Vegeta to place his feet on his back.* (He must have a foot fetish...And I thought he didn't like human sexuality.)

Vegeta: *Rests his feet on Trunks's ass, pushing them into as he grabs his scouter again and begins to read his book.* Do not move or make a sound till I say so..

Trunks: How long do you want me here?

Vegeta: However long want I want you to be! *Kicks at Trunks's ass.* Don't talk again..

Trunks: (Why...do I have a rush from this? I love pleasing him, to any extent. I would like to know what he would do if I disobeyed him?) *He keeps his thoughts to himself as he lays on the floor, as still as possible.* After three hours of reading, Vegeta finishes his book and sets it on the floor. Looking down at Trunks's body laying on the floor under his feet.

Vegeta: Are you still awake, boy? You may talk..

Trunks: Yes, I'm still awake. May I get up from the floor, Prince?

Vegeta: You can get on your kness and kiss my feet.. *Lifts up his feet so Trunks can get up.*

Trunks: Okay...*He kneels in front of Vegeta and opens his mouth. He cradles Vegeta's right foot in his hand as he brings it to his mouth.*

Vegeta: Mm.. Yes, take it into your mouth boy.. *Smirks as he looks down at Trunks, loving the control he has over him.*

Trunks: *He willingly takes Vegeta's toes into his mouth and runs his tounge over each toe.* (I...want more than this...)

Vegeta: Mmm..Yes, lick in-between them.. *His chest rumbles in pleasure at the feel of Trunks's warm mouth.*

Trunks: *His pleasure slowly builds as he follows Vegeta's wishes. He licks, kisses and nuzzles Vegeta's foot.*

Vegeta: Mm, you are very good at this.. (He follows my orders, he is as loyal as they come..) Lick for five more minutes, then I want you to wash my body..

Trunks: *He nods as he tickles the bottom of Vegeta's foot with his tounge.* Do what you want with me...

Vegeta: I will.. Keep licking them, this will give you pratice for sucking my cock.. *Places his other foot near Trunks's mouth, wanting it to have the same attention.*

Trunks: *He hungrily licks Vegeta's left foot, wanting to please him any way possible.*

Vegeta: You love the taste of my feet, don't you? How about I make you do this once a day, boy? *Moans softly, his toes curl in pleasure against Trunks's tongue.*

Trunks: You can have what you want more than once a day if you wish. *He moans softly as he sensually sucks on each of Vegeta's toes on his left foot.*

Vegeta: You are to lick my feet every morning and night..And in the middle of the day if I wish.. Now, it is time for a shower again.. I still reek of my vomit..

Trunks: Do you want me to start the water?

Vegeta: Yes, go ahead.. *Pulls his feet away from Trunks, leans back in his chair.*

Trunks: *He walks into the bathroom, trying to intice Vegeta by slightly flexing his muscles.* Do you want cold, or hot water? *He says as he turns the main shower knob.*

Vegeta: *Growls lowly at the sight of Trunks walking.* I want it hot, of course.. *Stands up and walks over to the bathroom.*

Trunks: *He turns the hot water on and undresses once Vegeta comes into the bathroom.* Is the water hot enough for you?

Vegeta: *Walks into the shower and growls softly at the sight of Trunks's naked body.* It is good..Now join me, I need to be cleaned..

Trunks: *He enters the bath with Vegeta and runs his hands over Vegeta's back as he licks his lips.* (This is the closest we have ever been...but he still refuses to face me.) Sorry for making you sick earlier...

Vegeta: It's forgiven.. I know now not to eat any human food.. *Shivers slightly at the feel of Trunks's hands.*

Trunks: Why...don't you turn around? I want to see you.

Vegeta: You're washing my back, how can I face you when you are cleaning that side.. But I will turn so you can clean my front.. *Turns around to face Trunks, his eyes widen a bit as he notices how much Trunks looks like him.* (Why does he look so much like me? He says he's Raditz's son, unless.. But he didn't smell any different when he left, so that can't be true..) And we saiyans almost never face each other when we rut.

Trunks: Who said anything about having sex? *He calmly washes Vegeta's chest, loving how close their bodies are.* (I could...kiss him. But I'd be punished again.)

Vegeta: I know that is what you were thinking, wasn't it? *Lets out rumbles of pleasure as Trunks's rubs his chest, puffs it out to make it bigger against his hand.*

Trunks: No...at least not all the time. *He washes Vegeta's chest with his hands.* I love pleasing you, though...

Vegeta: You are good at it, I would like you to try sucking my cock again.. If you think you can take it, boy. *Smirks as he presses his soft cock against Trunks.*

Trunks: I'll try it again when you want me to. (He still wants to have sex with me...I want to ask him so many questions.)

Vegeta: We can tonight.. Now finish cleaning me.. (I have to pee, but I do not want to move. His leg will do..) *Sighs as he relieved himself on Trunks's leg, his nose twitches at the strong scent.* (Those pills must of changed it's scent..)

Trunks: Why? You...already marked me before. *He moves away slightly.*

Vegeta: I have made it stronger.. And I don't feel like moving.. You should feel honored, you are only the second person to be marked with my scent.. Now shake it off and wash it clean..

Trunks: Right... (Now...how to do this without being tempted to stroke him.) *He reaches for Vegeta's cock to shake it off and clean it.*

Vegeta: (He will do anything I ask of him now, I can tell he wants more human affection. But I give that to no one..I don't even know it..) *Shudders softly at the touches to his cock.* Get underneath the skin..

Trunks: Underneath the skin... *He gently moves a small amount of skin out of the way to make sure Vegeta is clean.*

Vegeta: Mmh..Good boy.. I am done now, you may wash yourself if you wish.. *Walks out of the shower and grabs a towel.*

Trunks: (Of course...It's his routine to leave me behind.) *He takes the shower water for himself and begins to wash his body.*

Vegeta: (Now he is pouting! I don't know why, but I hate seeing him pout.. I hate to be so weak, but I will let him sleep on the bed again tonight.) *Walks out of the bathroom and goes to the kitchen to grab two apples before he goes to his bed.*

Trunks: (I don't think he understands...) *He quickly finishes his shower and walks out of the bathroom using a towel to cover his body.*

Vegeta: *Looks up from his new book, licks his lips at the sight of Trunks.* You may sleep in my bed again tonight..

Trunks: You'd let me? *He lets his towel fall slightly down his hips.*

Vegeta: Yes, didn't I just say that? But if you don't wish then you can sleep on the futon.. *Goes back to his book, trying not to looks at Trunks's exposed hips.*

Trunks: Just...making sure. *He sits down on the edge of Vegeta's bed and ties the white towel tightly around his waist.*

Vegeta: This book is interesting as well.. I want to read more about this "Hitler".

Trunks: Hitler? *He lays back on Vegeta's bed and picks up his log from the night before.*

Vegeta: Yes, he is very interesting.. He was good at being a leader..

Trunks: He was a great leader if you approved of mass genocide... He's exactly like Frieza. He manipulated people into following him.

Vegeta: *Growls at the mention of Frieza.* Yes, he is just like him.. *Gets up and walks over to find a new book, not wanting to read one that will remind him of his time with Frieza.*Finds a book called, "History of the Samurai." Finds the book Trunks's got him as well and slips it inside the larger one.* (Maybe I can learn about what he wants and why..)

Trunks pops in a single headphone in his ear and turns on some quiet music as he makes himself comfortable against a pillow.

Trunks: What is that book about?

Vegeta: Some group of warriors called 'Samurai'. * Opens the smaller book hidden inside the larger one and begins to read it.*

Trunks: *He nods his head in approval as he relaxes to the music softly playing in his ear.*

Vegeta: ("Kissing is a delicate art and must be taken slowly with a new partner. It can be part of foreplay/sex - or simply an incredibly enjoyable act of romance and intimacy in its own right." The art of kissing.. How is it an art? It's just two lips pressed together? Our people never did this, Raditz never wanted to 'kiss'. Why does the boy want too, I give him enough pleasure already!)

Trunks: *He begins to watch Vegeta read his book.* (He seems...bothered.) Are you okay?

Vegeta: Hmm? Why do you ask? I thought you were listening to that..noise.. *Turns the pages so Trunks doesn't suspect anything.*

Trunks: I can listen and watch you at the same time.

Vegeta: I'm fine.. (I don't want him to know I'm reading this book, he'll want to do what's in it and I am not ready for that.. Hmm.. "During foreplay, go slow; begin by kissing and caressing. A kiss is usually the first physical expression of love and desire, but it is also often forgotten during sexual intercourse." Love, such a useless feeling! I will never love anyone ever again..)

Trunks: Can you come over here and read your book? *He shows with his eyes the desire of wanting to be closer to Vegeta.*

Vegeta: I am to comfortable to leave this spot, if you want to lay next to me then move closer yourself.. *Turns to his side, slipping out the foreplay book and slips it under his pillow before he starts to read the real book.*

Trunks: *He moves as close as possible. He rests his arm across Vegeta's hips.* (I really wish he would give a little back to me...)

Vegeta: (Ugh, he's pouting again. I can feel it, I let him stay in the bed though!) *Sighs as he sets the book down along with the scouter and starts to turn onto his back, giving Trunks time to move over without being smashed.* I am tired..

Trunks: (Maybe...he'll pay some attention to me?) *He moves a small distance away from Vegeta, wanting to see if Vegeta will make a small gesture to get closer.* I'm tired too...

Vegeta: What are you doing? I thought this is what you wanted..*Rests his arm out for Trunks to come closer.* (I hope this is enough for him, I don't think I can do more right now..)

Trunks: It is... *He quickly takes Vegeta's hand hostage as his own, knowing it's better than nothing.*

Vegeta: You..can move...closer if you wish.. Ifnot then I would like my hand back. *Looks away, not able to look at Trunks.*

Trunks: (I...can't believe he's letting me get this close.) *He moves closer to Vegeta and rests his head against Vegeta's shoulder.* Why...do you suddenly want me this close?

Vegeta: Is it not what you want? You held on to me lastnight like a child wanting it's father.. If you do not want this then I will stop..

Trunks: I do want this, don't stop. *He presses his lips and nose against Vegeta's arm.*

Vegeta: You will have it for tonight.. *Looks over at Trunks pressed against his arm, sighs before he closes his eyes to fall asleep.*

Trunks: *He relaxes against Vegeta's arm, loving how strong and hard it feels against his face and lips.* (I wish he would hold me in these arms of his...)

Vegeta: *Slowly begins to fall asleep, his arm tightens to hold Trunks.* (I miss you, father..)

The pair fall into a deep sleep. Hours later, the sun rises and Vegeta wakes up to Trunks's fine and soft lilac hair spread messily over his own lips and nose. Vegeta feels a heaviness on his chest. During the night, Trunks managed to lay across Vegeta's chest without being noticed.

Vegeta: (I said he could sleep next to me, not on me! This is to much..) *Grunts as he pushes Trunks off of him.*

Trunks: *He groans as he feels his body shift unwillingly.* Don't...

Vegeta: It's time to wake up, Trunks. It's well after eight in the morning!

Trunks: *He rubs his temples as he gets up from Vegeta's bed completely naked from the towel being lost in the tossing and turning of sleep.*

Vegeta: It is time for you to lick my feet again, then make breakfast.. *Pulls the blanket off him, exposing his own naked body.*

Trunks: (Is that all he's going to have me do? I want pleasure once in awhile too.) What do you want for breakfast?

Vegeta: It doesn't matter to me, anything you make is fine.. And..after, if you wish I will give you pleasure as well..

Trunks: (Can he read minds now?) *He looks through the refrigerator for meat to cook.* (I'm in the mood for tea as well...) *He starts on breakfast by filling a pot up with water and places it over a flame. He empties several pounds of meat into the pot.* What kind of pleasure will you give me? *He asks Vegeta as he walks to get a few teabags he packed for his own use.*

Vegeta: Hm..I will decide when the time comes, if you still give me what I asked for.. *Stands up off the bed and walks over to sniff at what Trunks is cooking.*

Trunks: Have you drank tea before? *He shows Vegeta the tea bags as he fills a ceramic cup with water.*

Vegeta: No...I haven't. *Walks over to Trunks and sniffs at the tea bags.* It..smells better then that other drink you have.

Trunks: The protein drink would probably make you ill too. This shouldn't. *He places the mug in Vegeta's microwave before he begins to fill another mug with water for Vegeta.*

Vegeta: That is why I never tried it, just the smell makes my stomach upset.. *Stands behind Trunks, letting him feel the heat coming off his body.*

Trunks: (Put your arms around me if you want to be that close!) *He closes the door to the microwave and sets the time to cook for two minutes.*

Vegeta: Come.. We can have our time together while we wait for food.. *Reaches around and takes Trunks's cock in one hand.*

Trunks: Wait...the food is going to burn. *He manages to reach for the switch to turn off the fire cooking their breakfast. Vegeta leads Trunks to his bed. He grunts as Vegeta pushes him down hard.*

Vegeta: *Pushes Trunks onto his back and turns around so his feet are near Trunks's mouth.* Kiss and lick my feet as I stroke your cock..

Trunks: *He quickly takes Vegeta's toes into his mouth and sucks on them. He moans softly as he feels Vegeta's hands around his growing cock.* (He's doing this...for me.)

Vegeta: Mm..Lick them, boy.. *Strokes Trunks's cock to hardness, playing with the smooth mushroom head.* (His cock...It looks like mine..)

Trunks: *His stomach tightens into pleasurable knots as he feels Vegeta play with his cock. He breathes sharply as he kisses the bottom of Vegeta's feet.*

Vegeta: Do you like this? Want me to do it harder? *Strokes Trunks faster, squeezing at just the right places to make Trunks cry out in pleasure.* More, suck on my toes again..

Trunks: *He gently begins to nibble the tips of Vegeta's toes, catching a small amount of skin in between his teeth as an answer. He moans softly to encourage Vegeta to stroke his cock faster.*

Vegeta: Yes, just like that boy.. You are great at this.. *Moves his hard faster over Trunks's hard cock, licking his lips at the sight of precum forming on the head.*

Trunks: *He moans with more substance against the skin of Vegeta's foot. He wraps his lips tight around Vegeta's large toe. His face ripples from the pleasure Vegeta gives him.*

Vegeta: Mm, yes.. You love giving your prince's feet attention, don't you? *Strokes Trunks's cock even faster, digging his thumb nail into the dripping slit.*

Trunks: Ah! Yes. *He obediently gives Vegeta's feet attention as he feels his release begin to build inside of him.*

Vegeta: Good, now release! I can feel it coming..*Shudders at the feeling of Trunks's tongue on his feet and the sight of Trunks's cock starting to throb.*

Trunks: *He drops Vegeta's toes from his mouth as he releases fully onto Vegeta's hand and over the bed.* Oh...

Vegeta: *Quickly releases Trunks's cock, a look of fear covers his face as he gets off the bed.* (He..he looked just like me..)

Trunks: What's...wrong? (Did I do something?) *He quickly covers his body in a blanket, thinking he did something to upset Vegeta.*

Vegeta: Who are you? You have not told me the truth!

Trunks: (Damn it...) What are you talking about?

Vegeta: I am not dumb, boy! I know what Raditz looks like and you do not look like him when you release! Now either stop lying to me or get out of my house!

Trunks: (No...it's not the right time to tell him...) I won't leave.

Vegeta: I will make you if you don't tell me the truth! I will not take more fucking lies, I have had enough in my life.. *Growls angrily, glaring hard at Trunks.*

Trunks: Make me leave, then. *He raises up from the bed.* You wouldn't know what to do without me.

Vegeta: I do not need a servant like you! I have survived my whole life alone and I can stay alone till I die! *Jumps on top of Trunks, pinning him to the floor as he growls in anger.*

Trunks: Why do you keep coming back to me, then? *He stares at Vegeta with his blue eyes.*

Vegeta: You stay with me, you are loyal and do as I ask.. I have missed that, but I can go without it again.. My life has been hell, so this will not make it much worse.. *Stand up, letting Trunks's up.* Leave, just leave..

Trunks: Where am I going to stay? With Goku? I spent all of my money on you. *He grabs his pants from the bathroom to put them on.* (I'll sleep in the capsule car if I have to.)

Vegeta: He is your 'uncle' isn't he? He shoudn't charge you. and I didn't ask you to by food or that book, you did it yourself! *Growls loudly at the thought of Trunks staying with Kakarot.* If you would just tell me the truth, you could stay here..

Trunks: I'll sleep outside, I don't care. *He furiously begins to pack his belongings away into his backpack.*

Vegeta; You brought this on yourself, you lied to me.. I told you things I have never told anyone, and you betray me.. I knew I shouldn't of opened up, all it does is bring my pain.. *Walks over to the bathroom, slamming the door closed as he tries to calm down.*

Trunks: I betrayed you? If you think that way, then you don't ever deserve to have anyone. *He packs up his data log and a few last minute items as he leaves Vegeta's apartment and begins to pack his car.* (Damn him!)

Vegeta: *Falls to the floor, fisting his hands as he feels the burn in his eyes. His body shakes in anger as his power level grows with his emotions, making the building starts to shake.* (How dare he..How..No, I don't need anyone, he's right..I'm fine on my own I don't need..Oh Father, I need you now!)

Trunks: (I'll stay out here tonight...He may just blow up the planet at this rate.) *He shakes his head as he lays across the hood of his capsule car.* But...he needed to hear that...

Vegeta: *Quickly flies out of the open window, needing to vent his anger.* (I don't need him, he can die with the rest of these miserable people!)

Trunks: (Shit!) *He flies off after Vegeta, knowing he's angry enough to cause some damage.*

Vegeta: *Flies as fast as he can to his clearing and begins to shoot at the tress with ki blasts, letting out all his anger.* (Damn him, fuck him!)

Trunks: Damn it, Vegeta! *He appears in front of Vegeta's face, wanting to stop his destruction.*

Vegeta: Get out of my way, boy! *Growls loudly as he holds back the next blast, his body shakes in anger.* Just leave me be!

Trunks: No. *He grabs Vegeta's arms to keep him from moving.* Go back home.

Vegeta: You'd rather me destroy the building? Killing the other people there? *Breaks his arm free from Trunks, turning around to let out another blast at a tree.*

Trunks: No, I want you to stop and think about what you're doing! *He moves out of the way of a blast that grazes his cheek, causing it to burn and bleed.*

Vegeta: I'm doing what I was born to! *Freezes when he sees Trunks bleeding.* Damn it, that is why I told you to leave! (Why don't I want to hurt him? He has hurt me!)

Trunks: You're being an ass. *He wipes the blood from his cheek.*

Vegeta: You're the reason for it.. Now leave, I'm not harming anyone other than trees! *Gets ready to shoot another blast.*

Trunks: You can't put all of the blame on me. *He grabs Vegeta's arms again, hoping Vegeta will find some reason in his mind.*

Vegeta: You lied to me! You made me believe the only person I have ever cared for other than my father cheated on me! You made me relive all those feelings I have buried, you are the only one to blame!

Trunks: I'm sorry...I'll just leave you alone.*He releases Vegeta's arms as he lowers his head.*

Vegeta: Just tell me who you are, why did you lie to me?

Trunks: No...you won't understand. *He begins to fly away to gain his bearings. He begins to fly back to where the capsule car is parked.*

Vegeta: *Growls as he jumps off the ground, chasing Trunks and grabs him in midair.* I can understand alot, now tell me who the hell you are!

Trunks: No, why do I have to tell you anything?

Vegeta: I let you stay in my home, I tell you things no one knows.. You owe me an explanation!

Trunks: I don't owe you anything. Who else would do the things for you that I did?

Vegeta: *Growls, letting Trunks go.* And to think I was going to try some of the things in that book for you.. *Quickly flies ahead, wanting to get away from Trunks.*

Trunks: I'm the only one who gave a shit about you! *He shouts back at Vegeta as he hovers back to his car.*

Vegeta: If you cared for me, then you wouldn't of lied like you did! *Flies in through his window.*

Trunks: No one is perfect, and everyone has something to hide, even you! *He angrily opens the door to his capsule car and pulls back the seat to lay down.* (It's going to take me two days to drive out to the desert...I don't feel like flying.)

Vegeta: Ugh! Why does he get under my skin? *Punches at the wall before he sighs and look over at his bed, walks over and collapse on it. Shudders as he smells Trunks's scent.* (Damn it.. He hurts me, even when he isn't here..)

Trunks: *He hears Vegeta making noise and punching walls as he lays back in his car.* ( have to go back to my time eventually...Maybe I just won't come back. It wouldn't make a difference to Vegeta who I am, he would still treat me like this.)

Evening falls in East City as Trunks camps out in his car to rest before his long drive to the desert. Trunks stares at Vegeta's apartment window as he chews a piece of granola.

Trunks: (I only have 500 Zeni to my name now after I eat this...) *He sighs as he takes another bite of his bar.* (And I'm starving...)

Trunks stares at Vegeta's window and senses something is terribly wrong. He quickly eats the rest of his granola and flies up to Vegeta's window to peek inside. He finds Vegeta struggling in his sleep, in the throws of a nightmare.

Vegeta: No..It hurts.. P-please..*Mumbles in his sleep in a child like voice, thrashes around in his bed as his power level get dangerously high.*

Trunks: *He watches Vegeta and slips inside Vegeta's window to try and wake Vegeta from his nightmare.* Dad...Vegeta?

Vegeta: Ah..Stop! *Screams as he wakes up, his mind still in the nightmare. Looks over and sees the shadow near his window.* (No, he's come back to get me!) *Jumps off the bed and runs forward, punching at the body with all his force.*

Trunks falls to the ground, not expecting the sudden attack. The inside of Trunks's mouth begins to bleed. Trunks spits the blood onto the ground to clean his mouth.

Vegeta: No, not again.. I won't let it happen again! *Growls as he keeps punching.*

Trunks: Vegeta! *He manages to land a hard punch, knocking Vegeta on his ass in self defense.*

Vegeta: *Falls back on the floor, his mind finally waking form the nightmare.* (It's..Trunks, not Frieza.. I'm safe.. But, he saw..How much does he know.) What are you doing here? I didn't give you permission!

Trunks: I thought you were in trouble. *He spits again, expelling blood from the inside of his mouth.*

Vegeta: I was asleep, how much trouble can I be in? *Hides the shiver from the scent of Trunks's blood, his body still wanting to react to it.*

Trunks: I don't know, I felt your energy fluctuate rapidly. *He wipes his mouth with blood still pouring from it.*

Vegeta: (Damn it, I haven't had a one of those dream in forever..I forgot how it made me react.) It happens, but I am fine other than the punch from you..

Trunks: You hit me pretty damn hard... *He walks over to the kitchen sink to spit out more blood from Vegeta's punch.*

Vegeta: *Smirks slightly.* You think my punches would be weak?

Trunks: No, but I didn't think you would punch me in the face from a dead sleep.

Vegeta: I am always ready for a fight, I learned to be... *Walks back over to his bed and pulls off the sweat soaked sheets before he lays back down.*

Trunks: (I'm really hungry...but I'm almost afraid to ask him for food...) Can I have something from your refrigerator?

Vegeta: I don't care.. (I don't even want to think of food right now, I..I still feel him.. Damn, my stomach is acting up again..)

Trunks: (I know he hates me, but I have to ask...) Do you want anything? *He takes all of the pears from the refrigerator to eat.*

Vegeta: No, I'm not hungry.. *Sighs as he rests his forearm over his eyes, trying to calm down from the nightmare.*

Trunks: *He sits down on the spare futon and begins to eat each juicy pear.* (It feels so good to have some food.)

Vegeta: Ugh...Oh damn.. *Groans as the smell of the pears makes Vegeta's stomach do flips, tries it get to the restroom but only makes it a few feet away from the bed before he vomits over the floor.*

Trunks: (God...) I'll clean it up. *He drops his food and uses a towel to begin to soak up Vegeta's vomit.*

Vegeta: Damn it... *Takes a few steps back before he falls on his bed, holding on tightly to his stomach.*

Trunks: (Who the hell else would clean up after him, especially his puke!) *He uses his feet to step on the towel to soak up Vegeta's vomit.*

Vegeta: Why..does he still haunt me..? *Mumbles to himself, flinching as his stomach flops again.*

Trunks: Hm? *He hears Vegeta mumble as he throws the dirtied towel into the washer.*

Vegeta: Nothing.. I just thought that hell was over with, now it is back..

Trunks: I'll leave you alone now... *He turns the washer on and heads for the door after he stuffs his pockets with the pears he took.*

Vegeta: No..stay.. Incase it happens again, I need someone to stop me from destroying this place..

Trunks: (I thought he wanted me out?) *He closes the door to outside and walks back to the futon to lay down.*

Vegeta: (Thank you...) *Grabs his blanket and pulls it over his body, suddenly very cold.*

Trunks: (What does he want? He told me to get out of his house before...) *He walks over to Vegeta's bed and kneels on the floor next to the bed.*

Vegeta: It's..cold now.. I hate this, why won't it go away again...I forgot it for years..

Trunks: Do...you want me to lay in your bed?

Vegeta: (I..hate feeling so weak, But I need some warmth..) Yes...I need warmth..

Trunks: *He slowly crawls into bed with Vegeta, wondering to himself why Vegeta would want to be close to him again.*

Vegeta: *Shivers as he feels Trunks's warmth, his clamming cold body moves closer to Trunks.* (Damn it, why can't I stay pissed at him?)

Trunks: (I'm going to have to leave some time soon...I'll have to wake up before Vegeta and leave then...)

Vegeta: I..I forgive you.. *Slowly falls back asleep, shaking every now and then.*

Trunks: *He looks over at Vegeta, seeing he has fallen asleep.* I'm...sorry father. *He rests his arm across Vegeta's chest.*

Vegeta: Mm..*Moves closer to the warmth, falling into a deep dreamless sleep.*

Trunks moves closer to Vegeta, trying to move closer to him to get comfortable.

Trunks: I'm sorry, dad...I can't tell you I'm your son. My feelings for you are twisted, and I don't know how to make it right.

Vegeta: Trunks... *Mumbles in his sleep, holding on tighter to his blanket.*

Trunks: Sorry for talking...I'll let you sleep now. *He moves closer to Vegeta and slowly begins to fall asleep in the bed he's become used to sleeping in.*

During the night, Trunks leaves Vegeta's bed to begin his drive out to the desert. As the sun rises, Vegeta awakens to find his bed empty.

Vegeta: (What's this? He never leaves the bed when I let him sleep on it..) *Gets off the bed and walks over to the window, frowns when he sees Trunks's car gone.* He left... Why do I miss him here? He's a liar! *Quickly flies out of the window, trying to sense Trunks.* I..can't even sense him anymore.. Did he really leave? I said I forgave him..

Vegeta flies over to the forest to see if he can sense Trunks from there, away from the city.

Vegeta: He isn't anywhere.. I really..No, it doesn't' matter! I lived alone before, I can do it again! But..I still want to.. Maybe Kakarot will know where he is! *Quickly flies to Kakarot's house, frowns when he doesn't sense Kakarot, only the little brat.* (He's better then nothing.) *Lands in front of the door, knowing the boy can sense his power.*

As Vegeta lands, Gohan shakily comes to the front door.

Gohan: Umm...What do you want? *He cracks the door open, wondering why Vegeta would come to his house, other than to fight his dad.*

Vegeta: Where is Kakarot? I need to speak with him..

Gohan: He's away with my mom right now. Why do you want my dad?

Vegeta: (I'm amazed that women left him here.) I need to ask him about someone..

Gohan: Ask my dad about someone? He's going to be gone for awhile!

Vegeta: Damn... They left you here? I didn't think that woman went anywhere without you.

Gohan: My mom wanted me to stay home and do my homework. My dad finally convinced her I can take care of myself.

Vegeta: Whatever... (Maybe he will know..) Did you meet a boy with lilac hair here a few days ago?

Gohan: Yeah, his name is Trunks, right? (Why would he come here to look for Trunks? Trunks is his son!) He's around 18...

Vegeta: Yes, he left this morning without a word and I'm trying to find him..But I can't even sense him anywhere..

Gohan: I haven't seen him. (He probably went back to his time.) Check the desert...

Vegeta: The desert? Why on earth would he go there? (Did he want to get away from me that bad?)

Gohan: *He shivers as he senses Vegeta get slightly angry.* I...umm...I don't know!

Vegeta: Stop shaking, boy.. You're a saiyan, act like one..

Gohan: Are you...mad at Trunks? Did he do something bad? *He kicks a stone on the ground and digs the tip of his shoe in the dirt.*

Vegeta: I am now.. We got into a fight, then got better..But now he left without a word! *Growls loudly.*

Gohan: You...you probably scared him! *He quickly slams the door shut when he hears Vegeta growl.*

Vegeta: No, he is much stronger and braver than a weakling like you.. *Growls as he flies off.*

After a long flight, Vegeta finally finds the desert and spots Trunks's capsule car. Vegeta investigates further to find that Trunks's car is empty.

Vegeta: Why did he leave his car? It's the only way he can get around.. He spent all that time fixing it, to leave it in the middle of no where? *Tries to open the car and frowns when he finds it looked, notices the back window is open enough for him to fit his arm through and unlock the door.*Maybe I can find something..

Vegeta looks through every inch of the car, only to find nothing of importance. Vegeta flies deeper into the desert for another hour. Vegeta finds a piece of Trunks's wardrobe. He uncovers the article of sand and debris, to see that it's a piece of Trunks's bandana.

Vegeta: Was...there an attack? *Picks up the bandana and sniffs at it, relaxing at Trunks's scent.* He..really left. I am alone now. *Sighs as he clutches the bandana tightly before he starts to fly back to his lonely home.*

Vegeta returns to his home, wondering where Trunks could be.

About an hour before Vegeta woke up, Trunks became stranded in the desert on his way back to his time machine. He decided to abandon his capsule car and fly the rest of the distance, unknowingly, dropping his bandana in the process. Trunks makes his journey through time and reaches his own future timeline.

Trunks looks around at where he lands to only find devastation, leveled buildings, and smoldering debris.

Trunks: What...the hell is going on! *He stays in his time machine and presses a button to bring out a pair of wheels set on an all-terrain track to move through pieces of concrete and metal. He hears a sudden explosion and looks out the window in the direction of the blast.* The...Androids! *He quickly suppresses his power and moves his time machine behind several piles of rubble and watches as the Androids fly close by.*

An unassuming pair of twins, one blonde, and the other with black hair land close to where Trunks is hiding.

Android 17: That was fun, wasn't it Sister?*Smirks as he looks over the carnage he caused.*

Android 18: Yes...but I thought someone else was here for a moment.

Android 17: So did I, but it must of been an animal.. Are you ready to leave?

Android 18: Yeah... *She stares sharply in the direction Trunks is hiding and begins to fly away with her brother.*

Android 17: What is it, sister? Did you sense something again?

Android 18: I don't think it's anything important.

Android 17: Good, I would like to blow up another city..*Smirks as they fly off.* That boy didn't put up much of a fight as I thought he would..

Android 18: *She chuckles as she follows right behind her brother.* He was a waste of time.

Trunks watches as the Androids leave the devastated city.

Trunks: (I feel...a dying power...) *He moves his time machine slowly in the direction of the explosion while still keeping his power suppressed. He stops dead in his tracks as he sees the remnants of orange fabric.* (No...) *He travels just ahead to find an adult Gohan dying on the ground.* Gohan! *He opens the door to his time machine, at the same time, one of the photographs young Gohan gave him flies out the door and turns to dust. He freezes as he watches the photo dry and crack into many pieces.* (What...have I done? I lost everything trying to save...Gohan.) And he ended up dying anyway! *He quickly closes the door to outside and punches the wall of his time machine as he remembers what he gave to save Gohan before he visited the past.* I...can't go out there. I'll dissolve just like that picture, unless I make it right... *He closes his eyes as he suddenly has a flashback of him saving Gohan from 17 before he came to the time of the past.*

Suddenly, Trunks is surrounded by blackness in his dream-like state. The figure of Android 17 appears in front of Trunks inside an abandoned building.

Android 17: Oh, it's up again.. Where's that other man you are always with?

Trunks: He's here...stay away from him.

Android 17: Now why would I do that? He is a much bigger threat than you, so he must be eliminated first.

Trunks: Gohan is my best friend, and mentor. I won't let you kill him without going through me first...

Android 17: Hm, not much a threat compared to him. I'll easily kill you, than him. *Smirks as he brushes off dust from his shoulder.*

Trunks: Try me...

Android 17: Hm.. *Quickly and easily takes Trunks's down, smirking as he holds Trunks's life in his hand.* Anything you want me to tell your mentor before I kill him? I think I will have my fun with him and make it a slow, painful death..

Trunks: I'll do anything...to make you spare him.

Android 17: Anything hm? What do you have that I could want?

Trunks: I...don't know...And I don't care. He needs to be alive while I'm gone.

Android 17: Are you a virgin? Has anything taken this body of yours? *Runs his cold hands down Trunks's body.*

Trunks: What? *He slaps 17's hand away from his body.* Yes, why?

Android 17: I was going to trade your virginity for your friend's life, but I'll just kill you now along with him.

Trunks: And...if I accept this deal, will you promise to leave Gohan alive? (My...virginity isn't as important as preventing the death of someone who can protect the Earth..)

Android 17: If you make it good as well, then yes I will.. *Smirks as he runs his hands down Trunks's body again.*

Trunks: (Gohan's life depends on it...) I'll do it...

Android 17: Good, now get undressed.. Make it a show. *Smirks as he lets Trunks up and leans back, wanting to watch Trunks humiliate himself.*

Trunks: *He reluctantly begins to take his clothes off, making it somewhat of a strip-tease to his own disgust.* (God...this is disgusting.)

Android 17: *Smirks as chuckles darkly, motions for Trunks's to come over.* Take off my pants now, the lay down and spread your legs.

Trunks: *He removes Android 17's pants, revealing a mechanical lower body. His hands quickly move away as a steel phallic-like object emerges from a compartment from inside 17's body.* (He...wants to rape me with this?)

Android 17: You look shocked. I think it looks better then yours and other human males. Now, lay down and spread your legs.

Trunks: It's...you're going to kill me with that thing! *He lays down on the ground, highly hesitant to spread his legs.*

Android 17: Hm, I never thought of killing someone this way! I will have to try it next time. *Smirks as quickly thrusts into Trunks's virgin anus, groans in pleasure as his metal cock begins to grow and thrusting itself inside of Trunks. Making a loud drilling noise.* Mmm, you are a virgin.. Look at all this blood..

Trunks: *He cringes as he hears the drilling coming from 17's metal phallus and from the blood beginning to drip down his legs.* (Just...get this over. Oh, it hurts so damn much!)

Android 17: Mmm, don't you enjoy this? *Thrusts into Trunks as the phallus thrusts in even deeper, his eyes roll in pleasure.*

Trunks: N...No! *He tries to move away from the intruding pain, but is dragged back by 17.*

Android 17: Do you want your mentor to die because of you? I will tell him you had a chance to save his life, but you were to weak to take my penis! *Thrusts in even harder, tearing Trunks's opening.*

Trunks: You're...you're hurting me! *He tries to move away from 17's body.*

Android 17: *Stops as sharp, fish hook like weapons come out from the end of his metal penis.* If you move, I will rip you to shreds and then do the same to your beloved mentor!

Trunks: *His body stops fighting against 17 as he feels the hook tear him from the inside as it retracts back inside 17's cock.* No...don't...Leave Gohan out of this.

Android 17: Then stop fighting and take it! *Begins to thrust again, the drilling sound starts again.*

Trunks: *He groans as he feels Android 17 abuse his ass, the pain too much to feel any sort of pleasure.* (Let this be over soon...)

Android 17: *Reaches up and grabs onto Trunks's shoulders to thrusts even deeper into Trunks's abused opening.*

Trunks: *He groans sharply as 17's metal cock brushes his prostate. He feels pleasure for just a moment before the burning, bleeding pain returns.* Ahh! No!

Android 17: We can't have you be in any pleasure now, can we? But your noises of pain sound wonderful.. *Groans in pleasure as he thrusts faster and harder into Trunks.*

Trunks: *He breathes sharply as he feels the burning pain intensify. His hands draw in and dig into the rubble he's laying on, trying to hide his pain.*

Android 17: Oh..yesss... *Moans in pleasure as he 'releases' inside of Trunks, filling him with hot oil.*

Trunks: *He yells in pain as the hot oil inside him irritates and burns his torn rectum.*

Android 17: What? You don't like my release? Sister says it is the best she has ever tasted.. *Smirks as he gives a few more hard thrusts before he pulls out.*

Trunks: It's...disgusting. *His body moves away from 17 and covers himself with his shirt.*

Android 17: You would insult me, when your and your mentor's life in is my hand?

Trunks: Your release...is burning me!

Android 17: Oh yeah, you might want to get your ass cleaned before to much of it gets into your blood, or you will die. *Smirks as his cock goes back into his body before he pulls up his pants.*

Trunks: *He begins to dress himself while still sitting on the ground in a pile of dirt. He watches as Android 17 turns to leave.*

Android 17: That was fun, I'll have to look you up again. *Smirks as he flies off to find his sister.*

The flashback slowly fades away, leaving Trunks alone and staring at the floor of his time machine.

Trunks: Everything I gave to save Gohan...It wasn't worth it...But, why did things happen this way?

Trunks sadly trudges forward in his time machine to try and find some evidence of what is going on. He reaches the end of an alley and instantly recognizes the location as where his father used to live in his apartment. He enters the ruined building to find it the same as in the timeline from the past. He looks around franticly from the inside of his time machine to find evidence of his existence. He notices there are no wedding photos of Vegeta and Bulma, or baby pictures of himself which his mom would display and frame proudly on the walls.

Trunks: What...is going on? Was I...I was never... *His legs collapse as he realizes the terrible mistake he has made by playing with the past.* I...was never...never born! I created this! And...I made Gohan die.

~We hope you like! We know it's smaller then out normal chapters, but it seemed like a good place to stop!~


	4. Chapter 4

A cold wind blows ash into the air as Trunks makes his way into what was once the center of East City. Rage and feelings of regret seethe and burn through his boiling Saiyan blood.

Trunks: I...I did this myself!

Trunks growls as he hits the controls to return to the past's timeline. His time machine appears just outside the city. Trunks exits and takes off into the air as he lifts a vacant car above his head.

Trunks: Everything...I worked to save is gone!

Trunks suddenly feels a pulse through his body as his body burns with loss. His lilac hair turns bright blonde and a glowing light surrounds his body as he tosses the car into the first building he sees.

Across town Vegeta jumps up from his chair at the feeling of an enormous power, his book falls to the floor along with the scouter as he runs out of the window and flies to where the power is coming from.

Vegeta: (This power..I've never felt anything so strong! But..I know it..It's Trunks! How can he be so strong?)

At Mt. Paozu, Goku feels the sudden power aswell. After saying good bye to Gohan and Chi Chi, he takes off towards East City where the power is coming from.

Vegeta: (There's Kakarot's as well, he feels it too.. But he won't get there in time, I need to go faster!) *Speed up to where the he feels Trunks is, gasps at the sight.* H-he's...a super..saiyan.. How..

Trunks: *He senses Vegeta and turns to face him.* Get...away now! *He takes off past Vegeta and flies high above the city.*

Vegeta: *Shakes out of his sober and follows after Trunks, knowing he could destroy the planet.* No, I will not Trunks! You need to stop this!

Trunks: No! It's too late to save this planet from the Androids! They'll kill us all! *His anger grows as energy begins to form around his fists.* And it's all because of me!

Vegeta: What are you talking about? What androids? Just calm down so we can talk, what do you think you've done now?

Trunks: Because of me, the planet doesn't have a future! I was supposed to come here and save it. I can't even do that right. Move out of the way! *He concentrates the energy around his fists and begins to aim his ki at the closest building.*

Vegeta: (Come back? Does that mean he is from the future?) If you are from the future, then you only saw one way it can happen! One thing this rock has taught me is that you can change your future, now stop acting like an idoit and stop your attack! *Stands his ground in front of Trunks.*

Goku: *Flies up next to Vegeta, his eyes wide at the sight.* Trunks! What's wrong? You need to stop or you'll hurt people!

Trunks: Goku...*He slowly calms himself, allowing his boiling blood to settle. Trunks brings himself out of his Super Saiyan state.*

You're right...

Vegeta: (Damn it, he calms down for Kakarot, but not me? Why does that hurt?) Good, now that you have calmed.. What on earth happened? How are you a super saiyan?

Trunks: I...don't know... (I have your blood dad...) It just took over me...

Goku: Well, what got you so worked up Trunks?

Vegeta: (Damn it, Kakarot! I was going to ask that! He's mine, I've marked him!)

Trunks: I...saw Gohan die, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. (And...I thought I would have saved him, but I made mistakes in this time...causing myself to never be born to save him.)

Vegeta: Are you saying you're really from the future? Is that why you kept lying to me? *Growls lightly.*

Trunks: Yeah...I'm from the future...

Vegeta: And why couldn't you tell me that? Why did we have to go through all of that?

Goku: You should know Vegeta, he has your stubbornness and your rage.

Vegeta: Wha...*Freezes as it all comes together in his mind.* (He wanted to stay with me, not Kakarot..He is strong like me, he looks like me when he..He's..he's..) You're..my son?

Trunks: Y-yes...I'm your son. *He looks over at Vegeta with sadness in his blue eyes.*

Vegeta: H-how? Why didn't you tell me? I..We did all those..(But I don't regret it, he was amazing.. No wonder I was so attracted to him, he is like a young me..)

Goku: He was probably afraid to tell you...You're not the easiest person to talk to, Vegeta.

Trunks: (Thank you Goku...)

Vegeta: This has nothing to do with you, Kakarot! I was talking to my..my son..*Flies over to hover in front of Trunks, looking him over.* (How did I not see it before? He looks just like me..) Who..is your mother? I have not been with a women and none of the men here can carry young..

Trunks: My mother? My mother is Bulma...

Vegeta: (Bulma..Bulma..Wait!) Her? But..She's annoying! How..I'd never mate with her!

Trunks: No...she is my mother.

Vegeta: This..this is crazy.. *Shakes his head, his mind reeling from everything.* Come Trunks, you can stay with me again. We have alot to talk about..

Trunks: Yeah...And thank you, Goku... *He sighs as he follows Vegeta back to his apartment.*

Goku: You're welcome, Trunks! If you ever need anything, you know where to come. *Flies back to his home, wanting to spend time with his son.*

Vegeta: (I..have a son..I have always wanted one..) *Flies back inside the window to his place, sighing as he walks over to his bed.*

Trunks: *He flies through the window aswell and sits down at the dining table, unsure what to do.*

Vegeta: Come here, boy.. We need to talk.. *Looks over at Trunks, motioning for him to sit down on the bed as well.*

Trunks: *He walks over to Vegeta and sits next to him on the bed.* Yes...we do need to talk.

Vegeta: Why did you lie? And agree to all we did, I thought humen were against family being with eachother?

Trunks: I wanted to get to know you...I never got a chance in the future. You died before I was old enough to...have sex with you.

Vegeta: I die? How? *Growls lowly, fisting his hands.* At least you don't have human modesty, it is common for saiyan families to mate. I would of with my father if I wasn't sent away..

Trunks: The Androids from the future kill everyone on Earth. I...managed to save Gohan before I came here the first time, but after I returned, I realized I made a terrible mistake, because he died anyway. I gave everything to try and save this planet...

Vegeta: Then we will have to destroy them before they can kill, have you told Kakarot about this? He is saiyan like me and I know he won't go down without a fight! (He says he gave up everything, what did he give?)

Trunks: He already knows about the Androids. That's when he gave me the photos you found. But...I also came here to save Goku. Even Saiyans aren't immune to disease.

Vegeta: I know... At least I wasn't the only one to die.. *Lays back on the bed.* What did you give up?

Trunks: I...gave up my virginity. It was the only thing I could think of...

Vegeta: *Growls loudly, punching at the bed.* You..should never have to give that up unwillingly..I would never with that on anyone..

Trunks: I thought it was the only thing I could do...I gave my virginity to...something that's not even alive.\

Vegeta: I...am sorry, my son.. I wish I could of helped you. But this time we will defeat those androids!

Trunks: I...don't want to think about them right now.

Vegeta: I understand.. Tell me..about your life..

Trunks: My mom and grandpa were preparing me to take over the Capsule Corporation, and you taught me how to fight...

Vegeta: I did? *Smirks softly a Trunks.* Why did you ask me before what I would do if I had a son? You already knew..

Trunks: I wanted to find out for myself...and Gohan became my mentor as well. He was my only friend.

Vegeta: Alright.. *Looks down as he thinks.* (I was with Bulma? I mate her.. Wait..) You said that Bulma woman was your mother?

Trunks: Yeah...you're married to her in the future

Vegeta: But I have not been with her, how are you still here?

Trunks: I...never stepped out of the time machine when I returned to the future...I could tell something was wrong.

Vegeta: But if I don't sleep with her, before the day you are made then..You'll disappear,?

Trunks: I'm not sure what would happen...but I probably would disappear.

Vegeta: *Growls loudly.* Ugh, but I feel nothing for her! Now I have to rut with her or I will lose you! Damn it all!

Trunks: There's nothing else that can be done...

Vegeta: How am I going to get her to sleep with me? I don't even want to mate with her for my whole life..

Trunks: That..I am not sure about. But, once I'm old enough in your timeline, I'll do what I can to please you...All you would have to do is make a suggestion. I remember my love becoming twisted for you ever since I was young.

Vegeta: That's your human side talking, it's not twisted! We are not like humans, if we mate with other members of our blood line, the child will be stronger..

Trunks: I can't help it...I have human blood. *He throws himself back onto Vegeta's bed and stares at the ceiling.*

Vegeta: I know, I imagine your mother would freak out if she knew.. *Sighs as he lays down as well.* I am done talking. I have had enough life changing in one day..

Trunks: (He doesn't mind that I'm his son...) *He moves closer to Vegeta on the bed, holding his arm.*

Vegeta: (This is still uncomfortable for me.. But he is my son, I will have to.. loosen up..) *Looks down at Trunks, letting him move closer.*

Trunks: I'm sorry for lying...I didn't mean for the lies to go as far as they did...

tsVegeta: It did go too far.. It hurt me, but I forgive you..

Trunks: I didn't mean to hurt you. *He moves slightly closer to Vegeta's body.*

Vegeta: I can get through it, it just brought up bad memories I have kept hidden.. *Lets Trunks's move closer, shyly wraps his arm around him.*

Trunks: (He's actually touching me...) *He reaches out to touch Vegeta's arm that was wrapped around him.*

Vegeta: (He enjoys this.. It makes me..I am glad..) How long till you are born..?

Trunks: It's two years until I'm born...

Vegeta: So I have a year and three months till I have to rut with her.. I guess I should learn more about human sexuality..

Trunks: You can learn more about human sexuality if you practice with me...

Vegeta: And I'll read that book you got me.. (I..hate doing these things, but I want to see him in pleasure again.. More than that woman..) *Slowly strokes Trunks's side.*

Trunks: (This feels much better...) *He rolls onto his side and lays against Vegeta's chest.*

Vegeta: *Lets out a low rumble from deep in his chest as his nose is filled with Trunks's sweet scent, his own mixed in with it.* (I am looking forward to raising him..I will mark him as mine young..)

Trunks: (Is he in the mood for sex? I...need it right now.) *He gently runs his fingers across Vegeta's chest.*

Vegeta: Mm..Have you missed me? I can smell your need, it's intoxicating.. *Shudders lightly, blood starting to fill his cock with lust.*

Trunks: I have missed you. I wasn't sure if you still wanted to sleep with me or not. I need you.

Vegeta: I..have missed you as well.. And I would like to keep doing what we have been. *Moves his hand down Trunks's side, slipping it underneath his pants.*

Trunks: *He gently raises his back as he feels Vegeta's hand explore his pants.* (He's making this enjoyable...Did he read the book after all?) Everything we have been doing?

Vegeta: Yes, I enjoyed all we have done. *Moves his hand to grope Trunks's ass, massaging it.* Your ass..I have missed the feel of it..

Trunks: It's yours. Everything you want to claim is all yours.

Vegeta: I have already claimed you as mine, my scent is mixed with yours. *Growls lowly as he moves to take Trunks's pants off, wanting to feel all of him.* Undress me..

Trunks: Anything for you. *He begins to undress Vegeta, worshipping Vegeta's body as he lifts up his shirt.*

Vegeta: Mm, yes.. I want you to..what do you call it, 'ride' me.. *Thrusts up against Trunks, letting him feel his hard manhood.*

Trunks: If it's what you want. *He begins to remove Vegeta's pants.* May I face you?

Vegeta: Yes, you may.. *Reaches up to take off Trunks's shirt, licking his lips at the sight of Trunks's ripped chest.*

Trunks: What else am I allowed to do? *He shows off his chest to Vegeta, wanting to see Vegeta in lust.*

Vegeta: Touch me where ever you want.. *Reaches up and rubs his hands over Trunks's nipples, growling lightly as he feels them harden under his touches.*

Trunks: *He slips his hands inside Vegeta's pants and reaches to rub Vegeta's ass. He slips his own pants completely off and sits on top of Vegeta's hips.* What made you want to do it this way?

Vegeta: *Tenses as his ass is touched, takes a deep breath before his body relaxes. Rocks up against him, shivers in pleasure.* Do you not like it?

Trunks: Soon you will be able to see how much I like it. I'm ready when you're ready... *He rubs his ass back against Vegeta's hard cock.*

Vegeta: I am always ready.. Just your scent gets me worked up.. *Smirks as he moves his cock into place, rubbing it against Trunks's tight opening. Groans as he thrusts in, his cock being enveloped by Trunks's body.*

Trunks: Oh... *He moans softly as he begins to fuck himself on Vegeta's cock.*

Vegeta: Mmm, just like that.. *Licks his lips as he thrusts up into Trunks, changing his angles to find the spot that will make Trunks's cry in pleasure.*

Trunks: (This feels so good...) *He begins to move his body faster, loving the feeling of Vegeta's flesh inside him again.* So good...

Vegeta: You like me inside you? Giving you pleasure, my son? * Smirks as he thrusts up harder, making Trunks bounce on his cock.*

Trunks: Yeah...Ah! Oh... *He falls slightly forward and begins to clench softly around Vegeta's cock.*

Vegeta: Mm, you feel..so good..*Grabs onto Trunks's hips, helping him move faster over his cock.*

Trunks: So...do you. *He plants his hands on each side of Vegeta's head, gripping the pillow underneath him. He rolls his hips harder so he can feel Vegeta inside of him.*

Vegeta: Ohh, yesss! Perfect, right there.. *Moans in pleasures as he slams up into Trunks, hitting his prostate with every thrust of his meaty cock.* Stroke yourself..

Trunks: *He listens to Vegeta and begins to stroke his own cock.* You've become...so dirty.

Vegeta: You have made me like this.. Mm, you're already dripping. *Thrusts up faster, wanting to watch Trunks release again.*

Trunks: Oh... *He moans softly as he releases over Vegeta's chest, neck and face.*

Vegeta: So.. Mmmm.. *Growls in pleasure as he releases himself inside of Trunks, his nails digging into Trunks's hips.*

Trunks: Damn... *He lays down against Vegeta's release soaked chest.*

Vegeta: You really needed that.. I am covered.. *Wipes Trunks seed off his face, sniffs at it before he gives it a testing lick and decides he likes it.*

Trunks: Do you like how I taste?

Vegeta: Yes, you taste sweet.. Just like your scent. *Finishes licking his hand clean before he lays them ontop of Trunks's back and sighs in relaxation.*

Trunks: How does this feel...compared to what you used to do?

Vegeta: It felt..good, I still like the saiyan way, but I am starting to like human rutting as well.. *Shifts his hips, making his cock move inside Trunks.*

Trunks: We can still have sex the Saiyan way once in awhile. I like doing both.

Vegeta: We will, our blood needs it.. *Closes his eyes, letting is body fully relax under Trunks.*

Trunks: And...I need it. *He rests his head against Vegeta's chest.*

Vegeta: Yes.. But now you need rest, we will talk more tomorrow.. Like how you are a super saiyan.. (Everyone is becoming one, but me! Well, of course he is..He is my son, he will be the strongest saiyan next to me..)

Trunks: I know...but I don't want to rest. I feel like I need to make myself busy.

Vegeta: Well, as your father and prince I order you to rest. You are welcome to any of my books, or you can write in the thing you carry around..

Trunks: No...I think I'll stay right here.

Vegeta: Alright.. *Nuzzles his head into the large pillow.* Do you want me to stay inside you?

Trunks: Yes...I don't want you to move...I love staying like this with you.

Vegeta: I..would never do this.. It feels warm, like how I would feel when I was with my father.. (His grandfather..)

Trunks: Do you want me to move?

Vegeta: No, you are fine.. *Moves Trunks a bit over on his chest till he is comfortable and rests his arms on Trunks's lower back.*

Trunks: (Does he care about me now that he knows I'm his son? Is that the only reason he's acting this way?)

Vegeta: You're thinking again.. What now?

Trunks: Sorry...I was just thinking to myself. Why...are you suddenly so kind to me? Is it only because I'm your son?

Vegeta: That.. is one reason, but I also.. It hurt when you left. I don't want to go through that again..

Trunks: You missed me?

Vegeta: Yes...I did, but don't go telling everyone.. I don't like other people knowing my..feelings. *Looks down at Trunks on his chest.*

Trunks: I won't say anything. Oh...and I believe I left my boxers here somewhere.

Vegeta: You did.. *Slowly reaches up and pulls out a pair of boxers from his pillow case, hands them to Trunks.*

Trunks: You kept them in your pillow case? And...they've not been washed.

Vegeta: They smelled strongly of you.. It..comforted me at night..

Trunks: I never thought my Prince would need comfort from the scent of my boxers. *He smiles slightly.*

Vegeta: *Growls, turning his head away from Trunks.* It is a good scent.. And I didn't need it, I just liked it..

Trunks: You didn't need it? Are you sure? *He teases as he nuzzles Vegeta's arm.*

Vegeta: God, you're insatiable! *Huffs before he turns his head back over to look at Trunks.* It helped calm me.. I did need it for that..

Trunks: I agree that I can't be satisfied. I'm eighteen, and I have Saiyan blood.

Vegeta: Very true, but why should I give it to you again? *Smirks slightly at Trunks, giving a small thrust.*

Trunks: You don't have to give it to me again. Or...you can give it to me your way.

Vegeta: Hmm..*Smirks as he rolls them over and pulls out of Trunks.* Get on your knees..

Trunks: *He smirks as he bends over, showing off his ass hole. He slaps his own ass.* Is this what you wanted?

Vegeta: Yes, you are in for it boy.. *Growls as he quickly thrusts in, pounding Trunks's prostate.* You belong to me..

Trunks: Mm! *His toes curl and calves tighten as he feels Vegeta enter him hard.* Dad...

Vegeta: *Shudders at the sound of being called 'Dad', thrusts in harder.* Say it again, boy..

Trunks: Ahh...do you like being my sex daddy? *He clenches his ass hole tight around Vegeta's cock.*

Vegeta: I do, I like being to only one to do this to you.. No one else can have you like this, son.. *Groans in pleasure at the clenches, grabs onto Trunks's hips to start thrusting faster into him.*

Trunks: Oh...I love how you make me feel. Harder... *He pushes his hips back against Vegeta's thrusting cock.*

Vegeta: You won't be able to walk after I'm done.. *Moans as he slams into Trunks's body, making the bed jump with each thrust of his cock.* So good..

Trunks: Only I make your cock feel this good... *He leans forward further, letting his chest come in contact with the bed. This allows Vegeta's cock to drive deeper inside of him.*

Vegeta: You are the best I have had.. *Licks his lips as he rocks his hips in harder, making Trunks's cock rub against the bed.* You're close..

Trunks: I am...Are you going to let me come for you? (Don't leave me as you have many times before...) *He arches his back in pleasure.*

Vegeta: I guess I will, you'll be sleeping on this side tonight.. *Smirks as he thrusts wildly into Trunks, his own release coming fast.*

Trunks: (There it is!) *He moans softly as his body releases against Vegeta's bed.* Oh...god.

Vegeta: *Quickly pulls out and strokes his cock, licking his lips.* Turn around and suck me..

Trunks: *He quickly turns around to appease Vegeta. He opens his mouth as far as possible to suck Vegeta.* Mm...

Vegeta: Oh yes, now for your treat... Mmm.. *Moans softly as he releases hard inside Trunks's mouth, filling it up.*

Trunks: Ahh...Mm! Mm... *He drinks his sudden, hot treat from Vegeta.*

Vegeta: Mm..hh.. You like my seed, son? *Lightly thrusts his cock in Trunks's mouth, making sure he gets it all.*

Trunks: *He nods his head as he swallows all of Vegeta's seed.* Thank...you.

Vegeta: You're welcome.. You are getting better, you could fit my head in..

Trunks: I would like to get even better...I would like to be able to suck you.

Vegeta: You can practice as much as you want, I won't stop you.. *Lays back on the bed, places his arms behind his head.*

Trunks: *He lays down next to Vegeta in comfort.* (He really wants me this way...)

Vegeta: Hm.. I wonder what Kakarot is thinking, I know he smelled my scent on you..

Trunks: I don't care what he thinks, or what anyone else thinks.

Vegeta: Good, you shouldn't. There is nothing wrong with this, Saiyans would do it all the time..

Trunks: Is that why I'm so attracted to you?

Vegeta: It could be one reason.. Your saiyan blood goes for what it is attracted too, no matter the relationship..

Trunks: (Is that how he feels about me?) Tell me more...

Vegeta: Sometimes it will go for the mate that will give the strongest young.. And unlike humans, when family mates our blood gets stronger in the child.

Trunks: (If his home planet still existed, would he have to fight over me if we lived there?) Are there other rituals Saiyans have that Humans don't have?

Vegeta: I have already done a few on you already.. That bite mark, it's like your human rings.. It shows that you are mine.

Trunks: If your home planet still existed, would you have to fight for me?

Vegeta: I would have.. No one else would be able to have you.. *Rests an arm on Trunks.*

Trunks: (It feels good when he rests his arm on me.) *He begins to rub his thumb across Vegeta's hand.* Is there anything else you want?

Vegeta: I want to lay here with you.. We have been through enough today, we need rest.

Trunks: Are you sure? No cooking or cleaning?~

Vegeta: Hmm? No, just lay here.. (He's been trained.. He's already like a mate..)

Trunks: Okay... (I'll wait until he's asleep, and I'll make a good meal for him.)

Vegeta: *Slowly starts to fall asleep, his arm tightens around Trunks to hold him close.* (He's back..)

Trunks: (He's...holding me.) *He returns Vegeta's attention by wrapping his arms around Vegeta's waist.*

Vegeta: Mm..*Holds Trunks tighter as he falls into a deep sleep, his breathing evens out.*

After about an hour of sleep, Trunks begins to sneak out of Vegeta's bed to start on his meal.

Trunks: All he ever wants is meat... *He opens the refrigerator with an endless supply of red meat.* Maybe...I can use the 500 Zeni I still have and I can buy something else...

Vegeta: Mmhh.. *Reaches over for Trunks's warmth, frowns in his sleep when he can't find it.* Trunks..*Grabs ahold of a pillow covered in Trunks's scent and holds on tightly to it.*

Trunks: Good...he still thinks I'm in bed. *He searches through his back pack to see if he happens to have more money. He finds a few bills wadded up at the bottom of his back pack.* 800 Zeni now...Not that it will make much of a difference. *He takes his sunglasses and Vegeta's set of keys before he heads outside.*

Vegeta: Mm..My..mate.. *Growls softly in his sleep as he holds on tightly to the pillow, breathing in the scent of his son.*

After another hour, Trunks returns with an armful of groceries. Trunks quietly unloads the potatoes, celery stalks, and pickle jars he purchased with the little money he had left.

Trunks: (Well...I'm broke now. I only have change left.) *He hungrily opens the jar of jalapeno flavored pickle spears he bought to snack on. He holds a pickle spear in his mouth as he opens the bag of potatoes for dinner.*

Vegeta: *Wakes up to the sounds of movement and a strong scent, opens his eyes and sees he's holding a pillow, not Trunks.* You left?

Trunks: Yeah...I'm going to make a good dinner for you.

Vegeta: I said you didn't have too, that we were going to lay.. I wake up holding a pillow like a child and what is that god awful scent?

Trunks: I wanted to please you. And...oh, do you mean the pickles? *He bites down on the one he placed in his mouth after he sucked away the spicy juices.*

Vegeta: Yes, those! How can you stand that smell? *Gets off of the bed and walks over to get a glass of water.* And you already pleased me..

Trunks: I like the smell. *He takes another bite from the crunchy, crisp pickle as he brings about ten full-sized potatoes to the sink to wash.*

Vegeta: You must have more of a human nose.. *Downs the glass of water.* You didn't have to buy more food..*Walks over to sniff at the potatoes.*

Trunks: I wanted something else besides red meat. Have you ever had potatoes before?

Vegeta: I have those birds in there, chicken I think it's called.. No, I haven't.. *Grabs one Trunks rinsed off and takes a bite, spitting out the skin.* It's good, other then that skin..

Trunks: You have to cook them first. The skin doesn't taste good raw.

Vegeta: Hm..Alright.. *Gives Trunks back the potato and walks over to his chair to read.*

Trunks: Don't worry, they'll taste good. *He fills an extra large pot with water and drops each potato into the pot.* What about celery? Have you had it before? *He asks Vegeta as he grabs another pickle to snack on and breaks off several stalks of celery to wash.*

Vegeta: No, I really don't eat any human food.. Only meat, apples and pears.. *Puts on his scouter and begins to read.*

Trunks: I think you'll like the dinner I'm making. *He fills the remainder of the pot with raw meat. He sprinkles salt over the cooking food for seasoning.*

Vegeta: If it doesn't have the stuff that makes me vomit, then I'll like it.. You are good at cooking..

Trunks: Dairy? No, this will have nothing dairy in it. You know...if I weren't so involved with you, I would like to find out how Saiyans metabolize food...

You'd be my experiment.

Vegeta: *Growls threateningly.* I will not be an experiment!

Trunks: Sorry! I was just kidding... *He smiles nervously as he stirs the contents of the pot as the water begins to boil.*

Vegeta: Never 'kid' about that, boy.. *Pants lightly, his body worked up and ready to attack. Closes his eyes as he tries to calm himself.*

Trunks: I'm sorry. (It's still hard to tell how he will react to what I say...)

Vegeta: Just forget it.. I'm going to take a shower.*Takes off his scouter and gets out of his chair, heading to the bathroom.*

Trunks: (What did I do wrong now?) *He frowns as he continues to stir the pot. He pokes at the potatoes as they bob up and down in the boiling water.*

After ten minutes, Vegeta comes out dripping wet. Walks over to the table and sits down, not saying a word as he watches Trunks.

Vegeta: (I need to get ahold of this, if I keep losing control he will ask what is wrong..)

Trunks: (He's still upset from my lies before, and he won't talk about it, I think.) Sorry...dad.

Vegeta: It's fine, just forget it happened Trunks.. *Sighs softly as he leans against the table top, sniffing at the air.* It smells good..

Trunks: It's almost cooked. *He stabs every potato to check to see if the center is cooked.*

Vegeta: Can you get a liver out of the fridge as well? I need something raw and bloody..

Trunks: A liver? (That's one food I won't touch!) *He removes a beef liver from the refrigerator, places it on a plate, and brings it to Vegeta.*

Vegeta: Yes, this tastes like something we had at home.. It reminds me of eating with my father.. *Takes a large bite out off the liver, the blood runs down his chin.*

Trunks: It's not something I would eat... *He turns the fire off under the cooking pot and drains the steaming water down the sink.*

Vegeta: Have you ever had it before? It has everything a saiyan needs *Rips off a bit and hands it over to Trunks.*

Trunks: I have tried it before. You tried to feed it to me when I was young.

Trunks: I have tried it before. You tried to feed it to me when I was young, and I couldn't stand it. *He brings the entire steaming pot to the dinner table.*

Vegeta: I did? *Pulls back his hand and eats the bit of liver.* You must have your mother's taste then.. Everyone in my family loved this.. *Sniffs at the pot and nods at Trunks before he picks out a potato to eat.*

Trunks: Yeah...you gave it to me raw. *He chews on a softened stalk of seasoned celery.*

Vegeta: That is how it should be eaten, it's how my father gave it to me.. It was the first real food I ever ate.. *Eats the potato and hums at the taste, quickly eats more alone with the meat.* Maybe this time around, you'll like it..

Trunks: Maybe... (I'll try it for him.) Can I try some?

Vegeta: You sure? *Gives Trunks the last piece of liver to Trunks with a soft smile, grabbing another potato.*

Trunks: *He takes a cautious bite into the raw liver.* (It's...not bad...) I like it.

Vegeta: *Gives Trunks a rare smile.* I told you, it has what the saiyan part of you needs.. It must not have been as strong when you were a child..

Trunks: (Thank you for showing me...) Here...have some more *He hands Vegeta several potatoes and a few pieces of meat.*

Vegeta: Thanks, my son.. *Hungrily eats the meat and potatoes.* How..When did you become a super saiyan?

Trunks: I...became one after I saw Gohan's dead body.

Vegeta: Oh.. I am sorry.. *Looks down.* It has been my dream since I was a child to become a super saiyan, I promised my father I would. And I still haven't gotten it..

Trunks: It has something to do with the emotions you feel...That's only what I know.

Vegeta: I don't have enough emotions? Believe me, what I have seen would make even Kakarot run in fear.. *Grabs another piece of meat and rips into it.*

Trunks: No, you hide how you feel...

Vegeta: If I didn't, this world would be destroyed, even if I don't have my tail.. I will just keep training, I will get to the level or die trying!

Trunks: (He won't reach it...not without showing another side.) *He eats a potato quietly at the table.*

Vegeta: *Quickly finishes his meal and gets up from the table, grabbing his scouter and book before he sits down on his bed.*

Trunks: (I hate making him like this...but it's the truth. He knows it's the truth.) *He watches Vegeta read his book.*

Vegeta: Will you stop staring and just sit next to me like you want? *Huffs out as he turns a page.*

Trunks: I was just thinking to myself. *He walks shyly to where Vegeta is laying down and sits close to Vegeta on the edge of his bed.*

Vegeta: You are always thinking, boy. Now lay down I won't bite you, I don't feel like it right now..

Trunks: *He lays down next to Vegeta.* I'm not allowed to think?

Vegeta: No, you can think as much as you want.. You just seem to do it all the time around me, do I give you that much to think about?

Trunks: Yes, you're interesting.

Vegeta: I am, huh? Tell me what interests you so much, my son? *Sets his book down on his lap and looks over at Trunks.*

Trunks: You're unpredictable...

Vegeta: Yes, that is how I have survived.. What else?

Trunks: And...you're pretty damn sexy.

Vegeta: Of course I am, where do you think you get your looks from? *Chuckles smugly.*

Trunks: I know... *He puffs his chest out slightly, wanting to show Vegeta his chest.*

Vegeta: You are acting like a female in heat, showing off your chest to try and get a mate.. *Runs his hand down Trunks's chest, flicking at his nipples through the shirt.*

Trunks: Maybe...I do feel like I'm in heat. *He smirks as he watches Vegeta touch his chest.*

Vegeta: *Sniffs at Trunks's neck, giving it a lick.* But you're not... Your taste hasn't changed to that unforgettable heat taste, nor your scent..

Trunks: Mm... And you're licking me.

Vegeta: I was checking to make sure you weren't.. When you are in heat, your taste changes.. It becomes irritable along with your scent, to draw in your mate.. *Licks over the healed bite mark on Trunks's neck.*

Vegeta: You'll know.. Your body will become overheated, the only thing on your mind will be rutting.. If you are one who can have young, then you'll be more picky with who you mate with.

Trunks: Have you ever been through heat before?

Vegeta: Yes, a few times. Sadly it..was after my home was destroyed.. I had to learn how to manage it myself..

Trunks: *He rests against Vegeta's arm.* Is there more you can tell me?

Vegeta: We never know when a saiyan will go into heat, it's different for everyone.. Raditz did when he was a child and I didn't till I came of age. It happens when our body decides it's in need of a mate or to have heirs..

Trunks: Oh...That's interesting. Also, are we going to train tomorrow?

Vegeta: It is when it's not happening to you.. *Wraps an arm around Trunks.* Yes, we can go to your 'Mother's' and train in one of her contraptions..

Trunks: (I'm not going to like going over there...I want dad to myself.) *He gropes the blankets around Vegeta and pulls himself closer to Vegeta.*

Vegeta: Did I upset you? I..don't want it either, but I don't want you to leave.. And if I must rut with her to keep you, then I will..

Trunks: No...I just want to have you for myself. I understand what you have to do, though.

Vegeta: You will, like I have you only for me.. But I will have to think of you as I do it, I don't think that woman will arouse me.

Trunks: Okay...I believe you.

Vegeta: Good, now stop worrying and just relax here with me..

Trunks: I am... (I'll just ignore him coming onto my mom tomorrow...)

Vegeta: I..don't even know what to do.. *Sighs, placing his other arm over his eyes.*

Trunks: Be yourself, that's how you attracted me.

Vegeta: Alright.. Lets talk about something else, I don't want to think of..that.

Trunks: What do you want to talk about?

Vegeta: I don't know.. Is there anything you want to know about me?

Trunks: (It's too soon to ask how he feels about me...) No...I don't have anything to ask right now.

Vegeta: Hm, alright.. (He is always filled with questions, why not now?) How ..old were you when I died?

Trunks: You died when I was ten years old...

Vegeta: (That is to young to lose a father.. I will not fail him this time, he will grow up with his father and he will be mine again..) That won't happen this time..

Trunks: You're right. I came to help you, and everyone else train and prepare for the Androids.

Vegeta: Yes, we will defeat them and you will be born.. And I will raise you like a true saiyan and make you mine when you are of age, or if you come into heat..

Trunks: You must do what you have to...

Vegeta: Are you sure, you want me to make you mine when you are old enough? I guessing you will change from how you are now..

Trunks: That may be true, but nothing will be able to change how my blood lusts for you.

Vegeta: I will show you all you need to know, I will mark you in every way again.. I did alright when my father marked me when I was a child, you should too..

Trunks: You can show me everything... *He rests his head against a soft pillow and kisses Vegeta's shoulder.*

Vegeta: I will, though you'll have to relearn how to orally pleasure me again..

Trunks: You can start on me young. That way when I'm of age in your timeline, I can do everything to please you.

Vegeta: I won't start too young, I will not hurt you.. Unless you start your heat at a young age.. I don't even know if half saiyans have heat..

Trunks: Whatever works for you. *He rests his hand on Vegeta's chest.*

Vegeta: *Looks down at Trunks's hand, his chest tenses at the touch.* (He already acts like a mate, I wonder if he knows..)

Trunks: I'll leave it to you, but I want to keep having sex with you until I have to return...

Vegeta: We will, even if I have to sleep with that woman to make you. I still want to be with you..

Trunks: (He wants me...) *His heart begins to pound loudly in his chest.*

Vegeta; *Chuckles as he places his hand over Trunks's heart and smirks.* What has your heart beating so fast, boy?

Trunks: You said that you want to stay with me...

Vegeta: Does..that make you happy? *Looks over at Trunks, meeting his eyes.*

Trunks: It does make me happy. (What...is he going to do?)

Vegeta: *Chuckles softly, rubbing lightly on Trunks's chest.* You already act like you're my mate..

Trunks: Maybe...I do want to be your mate?

Vegeta: Do you know what all that means? It's not like humans marriage.. Few saiyans really mate..

Trunks: Tell me what you think being your mate means. I want to hear it from you.

Vegeta: It means only being with that one person for your whole life, never leaving them for another.. You care for them as if they are all that matters in your life, they are your mate..

Trunks: I do want that...but it would be impossible. (He would...have to be with my mom as well. That's not being monogamous.)

Vegeta: Yes, and..you'll end up leaving.. I will not go through the pain of losing a mate. It will have to stay unfinished.. *Sighs, his hand says on Trunks's warm chest.*

Trunks: That's not what I meant! I can't be yours alone if you marry my mom.

Vegeta: I know that, but if I do not sleep with her at least once when you will never be and I will really lose my mate.

Trunks: Do you think I'll leave you because I lied before?

Vegeta: No, you already said that after you are born..You'll have to go back to your time and I will have to wait till you are old enough to be mated..And there is always the chance, you chose someone else..

Trunks: I won't. Who else is there to choose? I would have found them in my own time if that was the case.

Vegeta: You are fond of Kakarot's boy, who's to say those feelings don't come out as well?

Trunks: He's my friend, and Gohan is happy with his girlfriend. I don't like him that way. You...we're both acting jealous.

Vegeta: We'll just have to wait then, till you are born again and are of age..

Trunks: (We take after each other...I can feel his jealousy over what I told him about Gohan, and I hate the fact that Vegeta has to sleep with my would-be mother!) *He sighs to calm himself.* Yeah...we'll wait.

Vegeta: Know this, I will not mark her in any of the saiyan ways.. Your Mother will not be my mate in anyway.. *Closes his eyes as he tries to calm himself as well.*

Trunks: *He reluctantly closes his eyes, not liking the note the evening has ended on.* (Maybe...we can make tomorrow better.)


	5. Chapter 5

Early the next morning, Vegeta wakes up slightly flushed with a slightly tumescent cock.

Vegeta: (No, is..it really that time again? I will want to finish the mating now! Damn it..It's getting worse..) *Growls in lust, shudders as he smells Trunks's scent.* Mine...

Trunks: Hmm? Mm... *He groans softly in his sleep as Vegeta's voice disturbs him and a pleasant scent permeates his nose.*

Vegeta: Mine..you are mine, son.. *Growls as he grabs onto Trunks, letting his feel his hard cock. Licks and bites at Trunks's neck, moaning at the taste.*

Trunks: Already this early? (Vegeta is what smells so good...His body wants me. I have to make this good for him.)

Vegeta: You're my mate, must help me now.. *Bites down hard on Trunks's neck, grinding his hard cock against Trunks's ass.*

Trunks: *He quickly moves his hands to unzip his pants, careful not to catch the skin of his own erection in his zipper.* How do you want me?

Vegeta: On your knees.. *Gets up on his knees and impatiently pulls Trunks's ass up against his hard, dripping cock.*

Trunks: *He kneels across the bed.* What did I do to get fucked this early in the morning?

Vegeta: Be here... You mate me, I'm in need.. *Thrusts hard into Trunks, thrusting in a frenzy.*

Trunks: Oh! *He chuckles softly as he feels Vegeta thrust inside of him, allowing his body to go along for the ride.*

Vegeta: Mmm.. *Growls in pleasure as he quickly releases inside Trunks, but keeps thrusting with his still hard cock.* Good, good mate..

Trunks: Shit...you're relentless... *He rolls his hips as he feels Vegeta release inside of his ass.*

Vegeta: Will be till it's over.. Uhh.. *Groans in pleasure as he pounds into Trunks's now little rosebud, beginning to hit his prostate.*

Trunks: Keep...going... *He moans softly as Vegeta's cock stimulates his prostate.* There...oh... *He reaches down to stroke his own dripping member.*

Vegeta: *Growls loudly in lust at the scent of Trunks's precum, slams harder into him as he leans down to bite again on the now healed bite wound. Remarking him as his.* (He's mine, my mate!)

Trunks: Ahh... *He moans as he feels his body release over Vegeta's bed.* So good...

Vegeta: Yessss! *Moans as he releases again inside Trunks, filling him to the brim. Pulls out, his cock still hard and lays down on the bed.* Ride me...

Trunks: Demanding, aren't you, Prince? *He smirks softly and instead licks Vegeta's cock with his warm tongue.*

Vegeta: MMmm..I am when I'm burning up.. *Thrusts up into Trunks's mouth, moaning softly at the licks.*

Trunks: (I want to taste more of him...) *He wraps both hands around Vegeta's manhood and licks the head of Vegeta's cock like a popsicle.*

Vegeta: Ohh, more.. Take more in.. *Forces more of his cock into Trunks's mouth, groans in pleasure.*

Trunks: *He swallows more of Vegeta's cock and gags slightly from the hot rod being forced down his mouth.* Mm... (I wonder if anyone has pleasured his ass hole before? It's right here...in front of me.)

Vegeta: Yes.. You're getting better at this, soon you'll be able to take all of me in.. *Grabs onto Trunks's head, holding him in place as he rolls his hips.* Mm, yes..

Trunks: *He strokes Vegeta's cock as well and slowly pulls his mouth away from Vegeta's cock. He kisses down Vegeta's shaft and teases Vegeta's balls with his tongue. He reluctantly licks at Vegeta's ass hole.*

Vegeta: Ahh! *Moans as releases over Trunks's hair.* W-what are you doing, boy?

Trunks: You...don't want me to pleasure you?

Vegeta: What..was that? *Pants heavily, his body shakes from the need to release again.*

Trunks: It's...something humans do. Do you want more?

Vegeta: I don't care, I just need release now! *Growls as he traps Trunks's head between his thighs as he thrusts up.*

Trunks: Ah! *He fiercely licks Vegeta's entrance.*

Vegeta: Mm, yes.. Lick me, my son.. *Growls in pleasure, loving the new feeling. Tightens his thighs around Trunks's head as precum flows from his cock.*

Trunks: (No one has done this for him before...) *He uses his lips to pleasure Vegeta's entrance and gently presses his tongue against his tight muscle.*

Vegeta: Uhh, stroke me.. *Lets out soft moans of pleasure as he clenches against Trunks's tongue, his body burning in need.*

Trunks: *He strokes Vegeta's cock as he enters his tongue inside Vegeta's entrance.* (He loves this...And I love pleasing him.)

Vegeta: Ahhhhh! *Groans loudly in pleasure as he releases hard over Trunks's hand, his toes curl in pleasure as his cock finally starts to soften.*

Trunks: *He moves up and lays down on top of Vegeta's chest. He rests his head against Vegeta's neck.* That...was amazing.

Vegeta: *Lets out rumbles of pleasure and fullfillment.* That..was heat.. It will start up again in a few hours..

Trunks: I...liked it. *He looks into Vegeta's eyes, wanting to kiss his lips. He hesitates in his mind, knowing Vegeta won't understand.*

Vegeta: It is not fun when it happens, all you can think of is rutting and as you saw no matter how many times I released I was still hard.. I..am still burning up...What are you looking at?

Trunks: I'm looking at your...(lips...) *He gathers the courage to place a quick, sweet kiss on Vegeta's lips.*

Vegeta: *Freezes as he feels Trunks's lips on his, looks at him shocked.* (He...kissed me?) Why...?

Trunks: It feels good, that's why. I've been itching to kiss you for awhile...

Vegeta: I..don't understand why.. What do.. you get from it?

Trunks: It makes me feel closer to you...

Vegeta: If..you like it, then I will allow you to do it as a reward.. I'm not sure about it yet..

Trunks: Let me know...if you want me to stop. *He gently kisses Vegeta's lips, careful not to move too fast with their first kiss.*

Vegeta: (This..feels weird.. What did that book say to do?) *Shyly presses his slips back against Trunks.*

Trunks: Hm? Don't be shy...you feel good. *He parts his lips slightly and gently kisses Vegeta's upper lip.*

Vegeta: I am not shy! *Holds back a shiver as he licks at Trunks's lower lips, gently nipping at it.* (This is what that book said.. Am I doing it right?)

Trunks: *He chuckles against Vegeta's lips.* You're good at kissing... *He makes his move and runs his tongue along the crease separating Vegeta's lips.*

Vegeta: (He wants entrance.. He was very good today.. I will let him..) *Opens his mouth to let Trunks in, capturing him between his lips.*

Trunks: (He tastes good...) *He moans as his saliva mixes with Vegeta's saliva. He tastes Vegeta's mouth, using the tip of his tongue.*

Vegeta: *Shudders at the taste of Trunks, begins to hungrily kiss back as he explores Trunks's sweet mouth.*

Trunks: You taste so damn good... *He comments, wanting to encourage Vegeta's advances. He explores Vegeta's mouth with his tongue.*

Vegeta: Mm, so do you.. *Holds on tightly to Trunks as be begins to suck on his tongue, letting out low growls.* (He is amazing.. But I'm getting hungry..)

Trunks: Do you like kissing now? Can we do it more often? *He finishes off with a light, soft kiss on Vegeta's lips.*

Vegeta: I..it will get some getting used too, but we can do it more.. Now, it is time for breakfast.. I will eat more than usual today..

Trunks: Okay...Do you think we'll be able to make it to my mom's place with you in heat?

Vegeta: If we leave after I eat, I should be alright.. I will have hours of peace before it starts up again but it will be worse then..

Trunks: What do you want to eat? I'll cook whatever you want.

Vegeta: I want meat and lots of it, barely cooked at all.. *Unwraps his hands from Trunks to let him up.*

Trunks: Mm, I'll cook that right up for you. *He chuckles flirtatiously and gently bites and nibbles Vegeta's lips before he gets up from the bed to cook.*

Vegeta: *Growls at Trunks as he walks away, stretches out over the bed.* (I forgot how tirering heat is.. Damn, I'm still burning up..)

Trunks: (I don't think he likes it when I tease him.) *He smiles as he begins to cook Vegeta's meal.*

Vegeta: *Gets up from the bed and walks over to the freezer, opening it up to grab some ice before he rubs it over himself to cool down.* Mm..

Trunks: Take a cold shower... *He notices Vegeta place a cube of ice against his brow.*

Vegeta: My hunger over powers my over heating, I will after I eat.. *Sighs as he gets another ice cube and sits down at the table.*

Trunks: Then...I'll start the water while you eat. (I'll go without this morning...I have nothing to pay Vegeta back for eating his food. What I bought will only go so far with his stronger appetite.)

Vegeta: Aren't you going to eat? You'll need it for when we train.. *Licks his lips at the scent of food, drool collects at the corners of his mouth.*

Trunks: No, I'll be fine. (I am hungry, though...)

Vegeta: No, you are to eat as well.. *Quickly digs into the meal Trunks puts on the table like a man who hasn't seen food in weeks.* MMmm!

Trunks: Well... (If you say so...I feel bad for eating his food.) *He takes a few pieces of meat and opens the jar of pickles he bought the night before.*

Vegeta: *Moans at the taste of the meat, ravishes it till there's no more left and licks his fingers clean.* Mm..That was good, my son..

Trunks: Good... *He bites into his pickle spear and slowly nibbles down the pickle, inch by inch.* Do you want me to start the bath water?

Vegeta: No, finish your meal.. *Walks over and grabs two apples before he heads to the bathroom to start the water for his bath.* (A few minutes in cold water, then we can leave to train..)

Trunks: *He quietly finishes his pickle and bites into the meat he stole from Vegeta's plate.* Are you sure? I don't...mind pleasing you.

Vegeta: I already have it started, but you can come in if you wish.. *Lays down in his tub, munching on an apple. Shudder as he thinks of how Trunks pleases him.* (Mm, I want him to now..I'm still so hot but my body won't be ready to mate for a few hours.. Cursed heat!)

Trunks: *He follows Vegeta into the bathroom.* Need anything else?

Vegeta: Hmm..Just sit here, I should be done in a few minutes..

Trunks: Is that all? *He sits on the floor closest to the bath tub.*

Vegeta: Talk to me.. Tell me what we used to do before I passed..

Trunks: You used to train me when I was old enough. And you taught me your language. I didn't know I let my grammar get so terrible. I've gone almost eight years without having real practice.

Vegeta: I can tell, you fight like a true saiyan.. *Finishes his second apple and lays back in the cold water.* It's alright, this time I will make you practice our language every day.. (As well as other things.. When you are old enough, we will rut every night.. You will learn how to take all of my cock into your sweet mouth..)

Trunks: What will you do if I do something wrong?

Vegeta: Punish you, of course.. You'll have to learn your lesson.. *Dunks himself under the water for a few seconds before he surfaces.*

Trunks: By punishing me, you mean having mindless sex with me, right?

Vegeta: That's not the only way I know to punish.. You seem to enjoy when I do that, maybe when you are younger.. You will be much tighter then, but I would only do that when you really need to learn from your punishment..

Trunks: You're right. I enjoy everything you do to me.

Vegeta: Other than the last mark, your body and mind have already changed.. *Looks over at Trunks.*

Trunks: Changed? *He rests his arms on the edge of the bath tub while he looks to Vegeta's eyes for attention.*

Vegeta: Yes, you're acting like a true mate and the final bond hasn't even happened.. *Smirks softly at Trunks, rests his arm on Trunks's hand.*

Trunks: What would the final bond be?

Vegeta: You have to mark me like I did you.. *Trails his fingers over Trunks's bite mark, smirks as he sees Trunks shiver.*

Trunks: I thought you didn't want me to mark you...

Vegeta: I would like to be mates, but you will..go back to your time and I will have to wait till you are old enough for me to mate you again..

Trunks: When I return back to my time, I'll be as I am now, and it will be the same date I left, and hopefully you'll still be alive...

Vegeta: I don't plan on dying anytime soon.. I still have to make you and show you how to be a real saiyan..

Trunks: No, no one plans on dying. *He chuckles dryly.* You died trying to save the world you hate.

Vegeta: I won't be as weak this time, I'll become a super Saiyan..

Trunks: Now that I'm a Super Saiyan, I'll help you become one...

Vegeta: I don't need help, I just need to train harder.. *Sighs as pulls out the plug and gets out of the bath tub.*

Trunks: (He won't be able to achieve being a Super Saiyan unless he changes...) Do you need anything else before we leave?

Vegeta: I just have to get dressed.. *Walks out of the bathroom and quickly grabs his his training clothes and puts them on, putting his key in his boot before he goes to the door.* Come, Trunks.

Trunks: *He reaches for Vegeta's hand and follows him to the door.* I'm coming...

Vegeta: *Looks down at Trunks's hand.* What are you doing, boy?

Trunks: Holding...your hand? *He drops Vegeta's hand like a bag of bricks and withdraws his hand, resting it across his chest.*

Vegeta: Why...? Is this another human thing. like kissing? *Locks the door behind them as they leave.*

Trunks: Kind of...Am I not allowed to hold your hand?

Vegeta: (He wants touch, I'm the one in heat..Not him..) Do whatever you want, I don't care right now..

Trunks: *He shyly takes Vegeta's hand again as they begin to walk down the street.* (I wish he would care. This is not about having sex all the time! I wish...we could just make out in the middle of the street, but he's not the type.)

Vegeta: *Shyly rubs Trunks's palm with his thumb, hating the feeling of Trunks sadness.* (He acts like a female sometimes.. But I never want to lose him..)

Trunks: See, it's not that bad... *He smiles faintly as he watches the ground as he walks.*

Vegeta: No, I'm not used to doing these human things.. Why are you looking at the ground? *Looks over at Trunks, pulling on his arm a bit.*

Trunks: *He allows Vegeta to pull his arm, causing his body to move suddenly closer to Vegeta.* I...like it when you touch me like this. It may mean nothing to you, but it means a lot to me.

Vegeta: *Sighs, using his other hand to rub his forehead.* It's not that it doesn't..mean anything, I just trying to get used to this.. I haven't done anything like this since I was a child..

Trunks: (What...would he do if I just...pushed him into a dark corner of the city to make out?) *He sighs as he day dreams about kissing Vegeta in a some-what public place.*

Vegeta: (I hate seeing him upset, how can he do this to me? How can he make me so...weak?) *Looks up at the sky as they walk.*

Trunks: (What can I do to entice him into a kiss?) *He gently drops Vegeta's hand and begins to walk off of the beaten path, heading into an alleyway.*

Vegeta: Hm, hey! Where are you going, boy? *Goes after Trunks, catching up quickly and grabs Trunks's hand to spin him around.*

Trunks: Hm? What's wrong with going this way? *He stares softly into Vegeta's eyes, longing to kiss him.*

Vegeta: You're heading the wrong way, it will take longer going this way! *Cocks his head at Trunks's stare.* (What does he want? That look..)

Trunks: Yes, and? *He closes his eyes gently, hoping he will feel Vegeta's lips on his own.*

Vegeta: Why are your eyes closed? Do you dislike looking at me now?

Trunks: No. *He discreetly moistens his lips, still ready for a kiss.*

Vegeta: Why won't you open them then? Oh..I see, hm... do you deserve this reward?

Trunks: *He opens his eyes softly.* It shouldn't be a reward, just kiss me!

Vegeta: Mm, I like seeing fire in your eyes.. *Presses his lips against Trunks in a hard kiss, trying to gain entrance.*

Trunks: (This is not an "I want to have sex" kiss...) *He returns the kiss, but begins to guide Vegeta into a gentler kiss.*

Vegeta: (Damn, I thought I did it right.. This kissing thing is harder than it looks..) *Gently kisses back, wrapping his arms around Trunks to pull him closer.*

Trunks: (He does taste good...) *He runs the inside of his bottom lip against Vegeta's lips, wanting to feel the texture and warmth of Vegeta's lips.* Sometimes...kisses need to be softer. *He rests his arms on Vegeta's strong shoulders.*

Vegeta: Alright.. *Softly licks and sucks at Trunks's soft lips, growls softly at the taste.*

Trunks: There... *He moans softly against Vegeta's lips as he feels the wet warmth of Vegeta's tongue.*

Vegeta: *Sniffs at Trunks's scent, lets out a small growl of pleasure.* Mm, you're getting aroused by me.. *Keeps kissing Trunks, never wanting to lose his taste.*

Trunks: *He gradually breaks his kiss with Vegeta.* Yeah...a little aroused. *He leans in again to continue the kiss.*

Vegeta: You're scent.. It's so sweet, I never want to be without it... *Nips at Trunks's lips, shudders as a small drop of blood lands on his tongue.*

Vegeta: Yes, I will be in heat again soon.. Which is why we must train before then..

Trunks: *He nods and takes Vegeta's hand as he heads out onto the main road.* (Did he...enjoy it?)

Vegeta: *Looks down at Trunks's hand, tightens his hold as they walk down the road.* We will have to come up with a story to tell them about you..

Trunks: We'll just tell the truth. Tell them I'm your son.

Vegeta: And who, would I say is the mother?

Trunks: I don't want to lie anymore. (I saw how it hurt you...)

Vegeta: Fine, then you can handle the explanation.. Maybe knowing you will be gone, will make your mother more into making you..

Trunks: I will...but I don't think I'll have much of a problem. Mom likes fighting men.

Vegeta: Uhg, I'm still not looking forward to it.. *Looks a bit in disgust at the ground.*

Trunks: It's not going to be easy... (I hate the thought of him being with my mom...)

Vegeta: No, it's not.. But it must be done, I will not lose you.. *Glares at the humans looking at Trunks and him.*

Trunks: Don't stare back at them! *He gently elbows Vegeta in the side.*

Vegeta: They are looking at me! *Growls at the elbow in his side, warning Trunks not to do it again.*

Trunks: Stop it. They're humans, they like to stare.

Vegeta: They shouldn't do it if they don't want it done to them.. This is why I dislike leaving my place..

Trunks: That's not their logic. I know, I'm half human. It's...not terrible out here.

Vegeta: It smells and it's loud, but...I will endure for you.. *Tightens his hold on Trunks's hand.*

Trunks: Does being out here frighten you?

Vegeta: What? No, nothing on this world 'frightens' me.. *Growls loudly at Trunks.*

Trunks: It is unfamiliar for you...

Vegeta: I've walked this way before..

Trunks: I mean...they way humans act.

Vegeta: They act like idiots! I don't know how that race became the leading one on this planet..

Trunks: They aren't all idiots...

Vegeta: Some aren't.. Your human half is alright and...I guess your mother's family has some brains..

Trunks: Are you attracted to my human side?

Vegeta: I am attracted to all of you.. If I wasn't then I wouldn't take you as my mate when it's time..

Trunks: And, would you do something humans do for me?

Vegeta: I guess, what other human thing do you want me to do?

Trunks: Can you go out to a restaurant with me?

Vegeta: A restaurant? I thought you had no money left? *Smirks softly, the alpha in him liking the thought of providing for his young mate.*

Trunks: I don't have any money, but I'll give you anything else you would ask for.

Vegeta: Hmm.. If my heat will let us, I will take you out.. But you are to lick my feet again tonight and try to suck me as well.. *Smirks as he looks over at Trunks.*

Trunks: Yessir... *He answers in the lower register in his voice, wanting to entice Vegeta for later in the evening.*

Vegeta: *Growls lowly in his chest, letting Trunks know how that is affecting him. Tightens his hold on Trunks's hand as he pulls him closer.* Good boy..

Trunks: I try to be... *He smirks softly at Vegeta.*

Vegeta: *Chuckles softly.* Good, my son.. You please me very well..*Looks around at the buildings.* We are almost there.,

Trunks: *He nods.* Are you prepared?

Vegeta: As well as I can be, but you are explaining everything to them.. (That I am not looking forward to, but I hope it will make it easier for her to rut with me..)

Trunks: I'll explain the best I can, but it doesn't mean they'll get it.

Vegeta: She's your mother, she'll know even if she hasn't had you yet.

Trunks: I guess... (I'm really not looking forward to this...)

Vegeta: Do not be nervous, I will make sure you are made no matter what.. (Even if I have to force myself on her..)

Trunks: Yes...I...you're right.

Vegeta: Of course I am.. *Walks up into the yard, letting go of Trunks's hand.*

Trunks: *He sighs as he looks up at the large Capsule Corporation building behind the house.* Here we go...

Vegeta: *Goes up to the door and enters without knocking.* Anyone in here?

Trunks: (Damn it! No manners...) *He watches Vegeta enter the house, while he stays outside.*

Vegeta: Trunks, come if you want to train! *Looks behind him at Trunks.*

Bulma walks out from the back room to see Vegeta inside with a young man.

Trunks: You can't just walk into someone's house without being invited in. *He looks up and notices his mother come out from the back.*

Bulma: That's right! (I wonder who he is..) What are you doing here, Vegeta?

Vegeta: Why not? I have been here before, and that man said I could train here whenever I wanted!

Bulma: He still wants you to knock! Not just barge in!

Vegeta: It's over with now, can we just shut up about it and do what we came here to!

Trunks: (God...they're already arguing like a married couple. I don't know how much longer I can take this.) Sorry, he didn't want to listen to me.

Bulma: It's alright, he's always an ass! *Walks over to the boy, looking him over.* (He..looks so familiar..) I'm Bulma, and you are?

Trunks: I'm Trunks... (And I'm...) your son.

Bulma: W-what? I..haven't had a child! I'm not even with anyone right now! (But... I can see it, he is my son..)

Vegeta: (That will make it easier to rut with her..)

Trunks: Not yet anyway... I'm from the future.

Bulma: F-future? ...You're my son from the future? ...Who's your father?

Trunks: *He nods towards Vegeta.* Vegeta is my father...

Bulma: W-w-what? How.. we're not.. He's an ass!

Vegeta: And you are annoying, but he is our son..

Trunks: Just believe me...It's not easy for me to tell you this, but it has to be done.

Bulma: I..I need to sit down.. *Walks over to an empty chair, holding her head.* So..Vegeta and I end up..getting married? When are you born?

Vegeta: (You will never be my mate! You're just the body that gives birth to it..) Yes, we get 'married'!

Trunks: I'm eighteen now... I'm born within the next year and three months.

Vegeta: So we have to rut in the next fifteen months or he will never be, and I will not let that happen!

Bulma: I'm not going to have sex with you! Why should I when you wanted to kill everyone on Earth!

Trunks: *He watches his father's eyes fill with anger.* Dad...don't...

Vegeta: *Growls in anger, clenching his fists.* You would condemn our son to death? After you've meet him? Tell him, tell him you will let him die because of something I've done!

Trunks: (I knew this would happen.) Shut up... *He says in a stern tone to Vegeta, a tone he can only get from his father's blood.*

Vegeta: No, I will not let you die! *Growls as he turns to Trunks, his body beginning to heat up.* I..am your alpha, don't raise your voice to me, son..

Trunks: If you keep getting mad at everyone, you'll completely blow your chances of me being born.

Vegeta: She threaten your life.. You can't blame me for being upset.. *Closes his eyes as he calms himself down.* Fine... *Turns back to Bulma.* I.. didn't mean to yell, I just don't want to lose my son..

Bulma: *Her teeth chatter as he watches Vegeta's anger take control of him.* (How can I get married to him? Vegeta still scares me!) Okay...If you came here to train, don't mess up the house! *She places her hands on her hips with an attitude and leaves the room, still scared that Vegeta will take his anger out on her.*

Vegeta: Damn it... *Sighs as he walks in and heads to the training area.* (She's scared of me..)

Trunks: *He watches Bulma leave and follows Vegeta.* You can't keep doing that.

Vegeta: I can't stand the thought of you not being here, she threatened my mate-to-be and I reacted how any saiyan would..

Trunks: She didn't threaten you, she just said she didn't like you. What do you expect? You need to soften your approach.

Vegeta: She threatened you, son! Even if the bond isn't complete, I will protect and act as if it is.. *Huffs and crosses his arms as they walk.* You didn't mind my 'approach' to you..

Trunks: No...I didn't mind your approach because I know how you are.

Vegeta: I don't like this.. I wish she'd just let me mount her now and get it over with.. I'm sure it won't matter if you're born a little early..

Trunks: No it won't...But she's my mom too, and I'll make you respect her.

Vegeta: *Makes sure she isn't around before he speaks.* You know I will never really feel for her like..I will my mate..

Trunks: Do you care about me? Or do you just lust for me?

Vegeta: *Growls lightly and pins Trunks the wall closet to them, kissing Trunks lovingly.* Does that answer it? I have never kissed anyone but you, or be nice during rutting..

Trunks: Maybe... (He's getting closer to his feelings.) *He gently pushes Vegeta away and walks into the room where he and Vegeta are allowed to train.*

Vegeta: (How can I show him? He is upset, I hate this!) *Follows after Trunks and closes the door behind them, locking it before he walks over to Trunks.* What else do I have to do to prove to you?

Trunks: I think...sometimes you only want to use me to get off. *He sighs and wipes away the sweat from his brow.* Come on...let's just train.

Vegeta: Alright.. But we will finish this talk later tonight.. * Begins to fight Trunks, letting out all the anger and confusion he feels.*

Trunks: (I'll let him stay angry...) *He smirks as he elbows Vegeta in the chest hard.*

Vegeta: Mmuhff.. *Grunts softly before he gives Trunks a hard punch to the stomach and kicks Trunks's legs out from under him, pinning Trunks to the floor.*

Trunks: Why won't you let me up? I didn't come here to have sex with you.

Vegeta: (Fuck, it's happening..) Can't..you smell it? *Leans down, sniffing at Trunks's sweet scent.* Mate..

Trunks: Yeah, but I'm still mad at you...Why should I do what you want now?

Vegeta: I am in heat... It will start to burn me up in a few minutes, if I don't get help from my mate then I will go into a heat craze and will rut with whoever is near and nothing will stop me other than killing me..

Trunks: I don't feel like your mate sometimes. Like now...all you want is to fuck me.

Vegeta: *Growls softly, exposing his neck to Trunks for the first time.* Mark me then, finish our mating.. I only want to be with you the rest of my life.. I only...care for you..

Trunks: *He brushes his fingers against Vegeta's neck.* I will...but I want something from you first. Can you...have sex with me the way humans do?

Vegeta: Ugh, how do humans do it? I..don't have long before I will be taken over by my heat.. *Reaches down to undo Trunks's pants.*

Trunks: The one who gets penetrated...is prepared, and humans face each other.

Vegeta: Prepare? Just tell me what to do and I'll do it, mate.. I need you so bad.. *Growls low in his chest as he pulls off Trunks's pants and unzips his own, his cock jumps out hard and wet with need.*

Trunks: Let me suck on your fingers...and put them inside of me.

Vegeta: Mm.. Alright.. *Reaches his right hand up and places his fingers at Trunks's soft lips.*

Trunks: (He wants to do this right for me...) *He opens his mouth and begins to suck on Vegeta's fingers.* Mm...

Vegeta: Uhhh...Trunks, hurry... *Groans at the sucks, shudders in lust at the thought of Trunks sucking on something else.*

Trunks: I think your fingers are wet enough. *He releases Vegeta's fingers from his lips.*

Vegeta: Yes, now..to prepare my mate.. *Places his wet fingers at Trunks's tight opening, watching Trunks's face as he enters one and slowly thrusts it in.* (I want in him so bad.. But I want him to love this..)

Trunks: That's...it. *He wraps his legs around Vegeta as his pleasure slowly builds.*'

Vegeta: You're..so tight and warm..I want in you now.. *Growls as he enters another finger to stretch Trunks out for him, scissors them back and forth.*

Trunks: I...want you in me too, but this will make it feel better. *He traps Vegeta with his strong legs to keep him from moving away.*

Vegeta: Damn.. I..won't last much longer, son.. It hurts.. *Quickly enters two more fingers to fully streach him out, precum now flowing from his beet red cock.*

Trunks: I'm ready for you now. *His nipples raise and harden at the feeling of his asshole being stretched, along with the sight of Vegeta's cock. The little hard buttons show through the fabric of his shirt.*

Vegeta: Mine..My mate.. *Leans down and kisses at Trunks's neck as he slowly enters him, growling loudly in pleasure as he looks down at Trunks's shirt, quickly ripping it off.*

Trunks: *He relaxes as he feels Vegeta enter him, his body fully prepared for the entry.* Vegeta...

Vegeta: Yes mate, say it again.. *Groans in pleasure as he begins to thrust hard into Trunks, grabbing on tightly to his shoulders.*

Trunks: Ahh...you feel good. *He begins to rock his hips as drool forms in the corners of his lips.*

Vegeta: Who makes you feel this pleasure? Say it! *Growls out before he licks up the drool in the corners of Trunks's sweet mouth, thrusting his hips wildly into Trunks's prostate.*

Trunks: *He reaches for something to grab, but he chooses to run his fingers through his own hair, pulling on it. He moans softly and arches his chest up.* You...oh, you do, Prince.

Vegeta: Yesssss! *Moans loudly as he releases inside Trunks's hot body, keeps thrusting in with his hard cock. Reaches down to pinch Trunks's hard nipples.* So good!

Trunks: *His body calms down into a lowered state of arousal as he watches Vegeta play with his nipples.* (He got me all worked up...and I haven't released yet. Will he expect me to mark him without fulfilling me?)

Vegeta: *Grabs one of Trunks's legs and placed it on his shoulder, aiming to hit Trunks's prostate each time.* (He wants more..Maybe if I..) *Reaches down and strokes Trunks's cock.*

Trunks: Mm...mm! *His body blushes slightly as Vegeta gives him pleasure.*

Vegeta: Mm,does this please you my mate? *Moans as he pounds into Trunks's prostate, his hand stroking Trunks's faster.*

Trunks: Yes...So good... (I want him to hold me...) *His hips move in motion with Vegeta's thrusts.*

Vegeta: Good, only I mmm..Only I can give you pleasure, mate.. *Growls as he rubs Trunks's chest.*

Trunks: *He shifts his leg down Vegeta's body, letting his calf rest against Vegeta's lower spine.* Good...

Vegeta: You're close.. I feel it, show me your pleasure! *Moans as he slams into Trunks, his hand moving faster over Trunks's cock as his eyes roll in pleasure.*

Trunks: *He closes his eyes in pleasure as he releases, covering both his, and Vegeta's body in a shower of warm ejaculate.*

Vegeta: Oh yes... *Groans in pleasure as he releases for a second time into Trunks, filling him to the brim with his hot seed. Pulls out and humps against Trunks's groin.* I..need another release.. Can.. you stroke my cock?

Trunks: *He nods and he props up his body, still high from his release.* Come sit on my lap...I'll stroke you.

Vegeta: *Pants as he moves to sit in Trunks's lap, to far into heat to be embarrass at the position he's in.* Quickly, I'm so hot.. I'm burning!

Trunks: (He really...is sitting in my lap.) *He happily begins to stroke Vegeta's cock. He hums in pleasure against Vegeta's shoulder as he watches Vegeta's cock twitch.* I love stroking you...

Vegeta: Ahh, yes! Faster, please mate.. *Moans in pleasure, pants against Trunks's sweaty neck. Lazily licks at it as he thrusts up into Trunks's hand.*

Trunks: *He strokes Vegeta's cock harder, placing one hand over the other. He lands a moist, lust filled lick against Vegeta's cheek.* Mm hmm...You feel warm.

Vegeta:.. It's...only for you...I'm so damn hot! *Shudders at the lick, letting out a lust filled cry of pleasure.* Mark me, mark me soon!

Trunks: *He gently kisses Vegeta's neck, making each kiss harder and rougher, causing a red bruise to form. He runs his thumb along the head of Vegeta's cock, wanting to see it release.*

Vegeta: Fuck... *Groans as he releases hard into Trunks's hand, it landing on his own stomach and lower chest.* Mark me now, finish it..

Trunks: *He runs his fingers through Vegeta's release as he bites Vegeta's neck, leaving small marks behind.* It's done...

Vegeta: *Shudders as the bond is complete, holds on tightly to Trunks as he tries to catch his breath.* My..heat won't start again for..five months..

Trunks: What will we do until then? *He wraps his arms around Vegeta's abs, content with his lover.*

Vegeta: I don't know.. Be mates, train and get ready for the androids.. *Closes his eyes, letting himself fully relax for the first time in years.*

Trunks: Are you alright with sitting in my lap? *He gently nuzzles the mark he left on Vegeta's neck.*

Vegeta: I am too comfortable to move, so the part of me that is upset about it will have to learn to like it.. Mm.. *Tilts his neck over.* Do you feel the difference?

Trunks: I feel it... *He rests his chin against the back of Vegeta's shoulder.* (I'm still afraid to tell him how I feel...)

Vegeta: It's..going to hurt when you leave.. My bond to you will be gone, but your bond to me will still be here.. But it will be worth it..

Trunks: Don't...talk like that... *His grip around Vegeta turns into a vice, not wanting to let him go.*

Vegeta: I'm just preparing myself, not that I feel this.. I don't want to lose it.. I will make sure you are here, I will...what do humans do? Give those plants?

Trunks: Roses? (I wish he would give me roses.)

Vegeta: Yeah, try and show I'm not so heartless.. I'll give you some as well, if you want..

Trunks: Just be careful, you may make the roses wilt from holding them too harshly.

Vegeta: You think I can't hold things gently?

Trunks: No, not a flower. *He chuckles softly.*\

Vegeta: Then maybe I won't get any, if you think I'll just kill them like everything else.. *Looks down at his chest.*

Trunks: Hm? I was just kidding... *He holds on tightly to Vegeta's waist.*

Vegeta: Hmm.. *Shifts a bit in Trunks's strong arms.* I don't want to do this stuff for her, but I must to keep you alive.. But know you are always my mate, I let you mark me not her or anyone else.

Trunks: I know. But I'm allowed to get jealous...Mine... *He runs his fingers through a lower spike of Vegeta's hair.*

Vegeta: Yes, I would like to just hurry and get it over with so we can have time together without having to worry..

Trunks: Just thinking about it makes me jealous...

Vegeta: Then stop thinking of it, I can do this on my own so you won't feel jealous..

Trunks: I can't stop thinking about it. I don't like the thought of you sleeping with someone else, even if Bulma is my mother.

Vegeta: And you think I want to? I won't even be turned on by her, I'll have to imagine you the whole time to even start rutting..

Trunks: No, but would you like it if I slept with someone else?

Vegeta: *Growls loudly, his power level begins to rise.* No, never! I will kill them and feed on their flesh!

Trunks: See? It makes me jealous, just like the thought of me being with someone else makes you jealous.

Vegeta: Well, what do you want me to do? If..you want I won't sleep with her.. (Though it will kill me, losing my mate and son..)

Trunks: No, I know you have to do it. I'll...just go somewhere else for awhile when you two get together...

Vegeta: Where will you go? I..will need my mate after that, it will hurt me as much as it hurts you..

Trunks: I don't know, I'll take a walk or something.

Vegeta: I will return home after and take a shower, I will not let her go to our place.. It is only ours, mate..

Trunks: I know you won't let her come. But if you have sex with her here, I don't want to be around to hear you two.

Vegeta: I will not make noise for her, only you get to hear me.. *Sighs as he relaxes back against Trunks, his head resting on Trunks's shoulder.*

Trunks: You can't keep her from making noise.

Vegeta: Ugh, don't remind me.. *Shudders in disgust, closes his eyes.* We'll meet at our home after and it will just be me and you..

Trunks: Okay, and don't forget about our little date.

Vegeta: I know.. Lets train some more then we can go an eat.. *Stretches out, making his joints pop.*

Trunks: Will you be able to train without wanting to jump me?

Vegeta: Yes, I have control.. *Stand up, making Trunks's arms fall away from him. Pulls his pants back up and puts his soft cock back in it's place.*

Trunks: I don't have a problem if you have the urge again. *He smirks as he pulls his pants back up and puts on what's left over from the shirt Vegeta ripped.*

Vegeta: I want to finish training, my heat is under control.. *Waits till Trunks pulls on the shirt before he attacks with a smirk.*

Trunks: Damn it... *He grunts as he feels Vegeta attack him.* You're still an ass sometimes. *He dodges the next attack and returns with his own attack on Vegeta.*

Vegeta: That is why you care for me, isn't it? *Grunts as well as he's hit by Trunks before he attacks again, easily dodging Trunks's attacks.*

Trunks: Maybe... *He smirks and punches Vegeta in the face, giving him a bloody lip.*

Vegeta: Mm.. *Licks the blood from his lip, smirks wildly as he punches Trunks in the chest, knocking the air out of him.*

Trunks: *He catches his breath and manages to get Vegeta in a headlock.* Is that why you like being such an ass?

Vegeta: Ug, I am how I am... Being an 'ass' has protected me all these years.. *Digs his nails into Trunks's arm around his neck, takes a deep breath before he kicks Trunks's legs out from under him.*

Trunks: *He gains his footing and traps Vegeta's legs in a lock with his own.* You're trying too hard...

Vegeta: You just wanted to feel me against you again.. *Smirks as he punches Trunks hard, making blood drip from Trunks's nose.*

Trunks: *He wipes the blood from his nose.* I didn't know that you minded. *He sends a ki blast towards Vegeta's feet to play with him.*

Vegeta: I don't.. I just love the scent of your sweet blood.. *Growls softly, leaning forward to lick up the blood still there before he shoots a Ki blast back, jumping into the air.*

Trunks: Hmm... (That was almost like a kiss...I didn't have to initiate that one. It felt good...) *He wipes Vegeta's saliva from his upper lip and flies up after Vegeta, grabbing his legs.*

Vegeta: *Sends a ki blast at Trunks, kicking his legs free before he grabs onto Trunks's shoulders, pinning him to the wall with a loud thump.*

Trunks: You can't resist me, can you? *He breaks free from Vegeta and punches him in the jaw hard, sending him across the room.*

Vegeta: Ugh! *Grunts when he hits the wall on the other side, his jaw crack as he moves it back in place and powers up his next attack.* It's you who can't resist me..

Trunks: (He'll like this...) *He closes his eyes and concentrates his power, causing a bright aura to blast out from the center of his body, turning his hair a white blonde.*

Vegeta: *His eyes go wide at the sight of Trunks going Super Saiyan, stares at him with longing.* (He looks so... magnificent. And he's my mate, I must become a Super Saiyan like him!) You..would make your grandfather proud, son..

Trunks: *He appears next to Vegeta in the blink of an eye.* Are you proud of me?

Vegeta: I am.. Very proud of you, my son...My mate.. *Runs his fingers through Trunks's now blonde hair.*

Trunks: (He's petting me...) *He smirks at Vegeta and grabs Vegeta's arm hard and tosses him into the air.*

Vegeta: *Growls as he stops himself, hovering in the air.* What was that for? Am I not allowed to touch my mate?

Trunks: You have to work for it. *He begins to fire large blasts towards Vegeta.*

Vegeta: *Dodges the blasts and sends some of his own ki blasts at Trunks, flying towards him while he fires.* (Work for it? He's my mate!)

Trunks: *He disappears into a cloud of smoke and appears high above the ground, close to the ceiling. He watches as Vegeta blasts towards his former location in vain.* (I'm up here...)

Vegeta: *Frowns when he sees Trunks is not there anymore, senses for him and quickly shoots a large blast at the ceiling where Trunks is.* You can't hide from your mate, I will always know where you are.

Trunks: *He appears next to Vegeta and traps him against the wall. He calms his aura, but he keeps his white blonde hair.* I know, I wanted to play with you for awhile.

Vegeta: We're here to train, not play! *Struggles against Trunks hold, his chest arches out as he tries to break free with out hurting his mate.*

Trunks: I am training, but you keep staring at me. Do I turn you on that much? *He smirks, his new form causing a change in his personality.*

Vegeta: You were staring at me as well.. (He's changed..) You're trying to be alpha, boy..

Trunks: Trying to be? *He reaches to grope Vegeta's crotch.*

Vegeta: *Growls loudly, snapping his teeth at Trunks.* I am the alpha in our mating! Now stop this and lets keep training..

Trunks: You don't like it when I touch you? Fine... *He moves his hand away from Vegeta's crotch and uses all of his body weight to pin Vegeta to the wall.*

Vegeta: Let me go, boy... *Growls lowly, his eyes starting to show a tiny bit of fear.* (This is just like with...No, I don't want to remember again!)

Trunks: You don't want me to play with you?

Vegeta: Not right now.. I think it's time we leave, you wanted to eat didn't you? (Maybe that will get him back to normal..)

Trunks: Why don't you want to fuck? I'll make it feel good.*He rests his arms at the base of Vegeta's back, just above the curve of his ass.*

Vegeta: My reasons are my own, now stop this! *Begins to fight again, his power level growing as he starts to get worked up.*

Trunks: You won't even let me try to finger you? *He begins to pull at the rim of Vegeta's pants.*

Vegeta: Stop it! *Shoots a ki blast from his hand, it grazes Trunks's side in an effort to get free.* (I can't do this right now..)

Trunks: What... *He calms down his energy, turning back to normal.* What's wrong, dad?

Vegeta: Nothing, let me go so we can leave.. I'm done with training today.. *Turns his face away from Trunks.*

Trunks: (What did I do now? He doesn't talk about anything!) Sorry. *He releases Vegeta and turns away, not knowing what he could have done to upset his Prince.*

Vegeta: I know you are, lets just forget it and go on our...date thing.. *Grabs onto Trunks's hand, leading him to the door.*

Trunks: No, I won't forget it. Why won't you tell me anything?

Vegeta: I do tell you things, more than most people! This..this is something I will not talk about, I have tried for years to forget it ever happened..

Trunks: So, I'll never be able to give it to you? Not even once?

Vegeta: I...I don't know.. Give me time, mate.. Can we just go now?

Trunks: (I'm sorry for even asking.) Yeah...I guess. *He stares at the ground as he walks with Vegeta to leave.*

Vegeta: (Now he is upset at me.. Damn it, I hate seeing him so upset..) I...have alot to get over, son.. But tonight when we get home..You may finger me if you wish.. Y-you can be in control..

Trunks: You'll like it, I'll make sure it feels good. Have you ever been fingered before?

Vegeta: *His skin becomes clammy, a cold sweat covers his face as he remember the last time he was 'fingered'.* Y-yes, but it..was not pleasant and not something I wanted..

Trunks: Is that why you won't let me do anything? (How is that any different from what 17 did to me? He...must not trust me enough.)

Vegeta: I..Yes, I know you will not hurt me like..he did butI still see him..He was my nightmare as a child.. *Closes his eyes and takes a few deep breaths.* But for you..I will get past it.. Depending on how it goes tonight, I will..l-let you have me..

Trunks: I'll make it feel good. *He swings Vegeta's arm slightly.*

Vegeta: Alright.. *Looks over at Trunks's hand making his arm swing.* Your mother could come out any minute..

Trunks: I still feel a little daring. *He continues to swing Vegeta's arm slightly.*

Vegeta: *Rubs his thumb over the back side of Trunks's hand as they walk to the front door.* As long as it is alright with you..

Trunks: It is. Where would you like to go out to eat?

Vegeta: I don't know, I never ate out before.. You can chose..*Sighs as they walk out of the building, not running into Bulma.*

Trunks: A steak house, maybe? Or a bar?

Vegeta: Steak sounds good, lead the way.. *Pulls Trunks closer to him, wanting to feel more of his mate.*

Trunks: Alright. I know of a place. *He leans on Vegeta while walking down the street.*

Vegeta: *Sniffs at Trunks's scent, tightens his hand around Trunks.* Do you.. like being mated?

Trunks: Of course... *He leans his head on Vegeta's shoulder as they walk.*

Vegeta: Good, I am glad.. *Shyly kisses Trunks's cheek before he looks forward.*

Trunks: Hm? (He did that without me asking him. It felt nice...) *He smiles slightly and sighs.*

Vegeta: I would not want you to be unhappy.. You are my mate till I die.. *Keeps rubbing the outside of Trunks's hand, loving the feel of it.*

Trunks: (Does he care about my happiness?) I'm not unhappy.

Vegeta: Good, tell me when you are.. Now how far is this place, I am starving.. Curse this heat! *Growls softly, his stomach growls loudly along with him.*

Trunks: It's going to be a few more minutes. I saw it on the way out of town.

Vegeta: Feel up to flying there?

Trunks: *He smirks at Vegeta as he takes off into the air.* If you're up to flying, I am.

Vegeta: *Takes off after Trunks, flying past him.* I've been flying since I could walk, boy!

Trunks: But you don't know where the restaurant is! *He yells towards Vegeta, smiling as Vegeta flies blindly past the corner steak house.*

Vegeta: (Damn it!) *Flies back to Trunks, frowning slightly.* Lets eat..

Trunks: *He smiles softly as he lands in front of the restaurant and takes Vegeta's hand to go inside.*

Vegeta: I have never been to a human restaurant.. It's very noisy..

Trunks: It's noisy, but I enjoy it. *He follows Vegeta inside, still holding onto his arm.*

Vegeta: (This is going to give me a major headache.. But if it's what he wants, then I will do it for him..) *Lets Trunks take the lead, not sure what to do.*

Trunks: Do you want to sit at a table, or the bar?

Vegeta: A table, I only want to sit with you.. Not other people..

Trunks: We have to wait for someone to seat us. *He waits for a hostess to seat him and Vegeta at a table far away from other patrons.*

Vegeta: *Sits down and pulls Trunks into the same booth he is sitting in, wrapping a arm around Trunks's waist possessively.*

Trunks: Mm, why are you being so possessive? Are you guarding me from something?

Vegeta: I don't like how these people are looking at you.. You're my mate.. *Strokes Trunks's side, his fingers slipping under Trunks's shirt.*

Trunks: I'm fine. Don't look back at them. I'm...somewhat used to this from my own time.

Vegeta: I can still smell their lust, it's sickening.. *Pulls Trunks closer against him, his fingers running over Trunks's fit stomach.* I can't read what they have here...

Trunks: Do you want me to order it?

Vegeta: Yes, I want meat and alot of it, nice and bloody too.. *Licks his lips at the thought.*

Trunks: Yeah, I'll order something for you. *He rests his hand over Vegeta's wandering hand.*

Trunks orders food for both himself and Vegeta once the waiter arrives at the table. After about five minutes after Trunks orders their food, the bar tender brings over a cold pint of beer. Trunks questions the bartender, knowing he never ordered the beer. The bartender tells Trunks a blonde woman from the bar ordered the beer for him.

Vegeta: *Growls loudly, knocking the glass to the floor and passionately kisses Trunks, showing his claim on him.* (My mate, no one else's!)

Trunks: (He's going to get us kicked out! But...I don't care...) *He allows Vegeta to kiss his lips.* (I didn't have to beg for it this time.)

Vegeta: *Pants lightly as he breaks the kiss, softly licking at Trunks's lips.* My mate.. I will not have you drinking that rot..

Trunks: You didn't have to knock it over, though... *He presses his fingers against Vegeta's chest.*

Vegeta: I felt like it.. *Leans back against the bench, his head already starting to hurt.* I hope they hurry..

Trunks: It takes time for them to bring it out, just relax with me.

Vegeta: (I'd rather relax at our place.. In our bed..) *Tightens his arm around Trunks, stroking his belly.*

Trunks: I like your possessiveness. It's...a turn on.

Vegeta: You are my mate and my son, I am even more possessive than most.. *Begins to lick at Trunks's neck, lightly nipping at it.*

Trunks: I like it. (But I think it's cute when he gets worked up over people staring at me...)

Vegeta: Good, because I will not stop.. *Sees the waitress walking back over and kisses Trunks lovingly.*

Trunks: She's just bringing our food... Mm. *e relaxes his lips as he feels Vegeta kiss him harder.*

Vegeta: I don't care.. You're still mine.. *Glares at the waitress till she walks away after she sets the food down, releases Trunks from the kiss.* Lets eat..

Trunks: *He hands Vegeta his plate of undercooked steak with a side of a baked potato.* She's fine...

Vegeta: I'm just showing that you are taken.. And you taste very good.. *Picks up the steak and takes a large bite out of it, hums as his mouth fills from the juices.*

Trunks: So, you like kissing me now? *He picks up a skewer, loaded with spice blackened shrimp.*

Vegeta: I am alright with it, it still feels weird but it's growing on me.. *Takes another bite out of his steak, licking its juices from his lips.*

Trunks: You must like it, then... *He smiles as he takes another bite out of his shrimp.* I...really like it when you kiss me.

Vegeta: I know, I can feel how happy it makes you.. *Quickly finishes his large steak and begins to eat the potato.*

Trunks: (So, he does enjoy it...) *He finishes off his shrimp and begins to eat his side of vegetables. He leans his head against Vegeta's shoulder.* Do you like the food?

Vegeta: It is good, I like what you make better.. *Takes a drinks of his water before he goes back to his potato.*

Trunks: (I'm looking forward to going back home with him...) Really? I didn't think I was that good of a cook.

Vegeta: They put stuff on their food, it burns my nose and taste buds.. *Finishes his meal, licking off his fingers.* You are very good at cooking..

Trunks: I'll just have to keep cooking for you, I guess. *He pushes his plate aside as he finishes his meal.*

Vegeta: Yes, I would like it if you do.. *Goes back to rubbing Trunks's now full belly, leaning over to lick away some of the sauce off Trunks's chin.*

Trunks: Now do you realize that you're teasing me?

Vegeta: Yes.. I enjoy it.. *Smirks as he pulls a few bills out of his pocket.* How much do we have to pay?

Trunks: Leave 30,000...They need to be tipped.

Vegeta: 'Tipped'? *Counts out enough and sets it on the table.* Let's go, I want to get out of this place before my headache becomes worse...

Trunks: Yeah, let's get out of here. *He slides out of the booth first to let Vegeta out.*

Vegeta: *Gets out and wraps his arm tightly around Trunks, pulling him against his side as they begin to walk.* Yes, we'll fly home.. I need to lie down..

Trunks: Fly home... *He takes Vegeta's hand and begins to take off into the sky with him.*

Vegeta: *Flies along with his mate, pulling him closer.* (My head is killing me, but seeing him so happy is worth it..)

~There you guys go! Sorry it took abit, we hope you love it!^^~


	6. Chapter 6

Trunks and Vegeta arrive home after their meal. Vegeta throws himself onto his bed with a headache from the crowded human restaurant.

Vegeta: *Groans softly, buries his head into his pillows.* Ughhh...

Trunks: Do you want a hot rag?

Vegeta: Yes..Then lay with me, mate... *Groans softly, holding in tightly to the blanket.*

Trunks: Okay... *He runs a rag under some hot water and hands it to Vegeta to place it on his forehead. He lays down with Vegeta on his bed.*

Vegeta: *Growls softly, pulling Trunks closer to him and hides his face in Trunks's neck.* Humans are so noisy.. And make the weirdest scents..

Trunks: Saiyans weren't noisy?

Vegeta: They never gave me headaches this bad... It makes me miss home... *Fills his nose with Trunks's scent, letting it calm him.*

Trunks: Mm... *He moves closer to Vegeta's warmth.* Are you going to keep your promise?

Vegeta: Yes...Just let me get over this.. (I know he won't hurt me, he's my mate.. But it still scares me..)

Trunks: I was going to wait until you're ready. I wanted to check and see if you remembered...

Vegeta: I don't forget, boy.. I'll tell you when it eases up..

Trunks: Whenever you're ready...I'm going to head for the shower, though. All that training got me pretty filthy. *He gives Vegeta a kiss on the cheek before he heads off into the bathroom.*

Vegeta: (I thought he smelled good...) *Sighs as he nuzzles deeper into the pillow, waiting for his head to stop throbbing.*

Trunks removes his torn shirt and pants as he turns on the bath water. He sighs in relief as he steps into the hot shower water that gently washes a layer of dirt and sweat from is skin.

Vegeta: (It's going away, I think I can move now..) *Groans softly as he gets up off the bed, his foot kicking over Trunks's bag.* Damn it.. *Leans down to pick up the bag, find a little tube like thing rolling across the floor and picks it up.* What on earth is this..?

Trunks turns his head as he hears Vegeta curse from the other room.

Trunks: (What is he cursing about now?) *He continues with his shower.*

Vegeta: *Sniffs at it, growling softly at the scent of Trunks's lust covering it. His mouth begins to drool.* (It smells so good, does he use it for rutting?)

Trunks finishes off his shower and steps out, using a towel to cover himself. He finds Vegeta sniffing a small, metallic object.

Trunks: Where did you get that?

Vegeta: You put your bag where I step, I knocked it over and he rolled out..What is it? It reeks of your lustful scent..

Trunks: I...oh god... *He places his hand over his forehead.* (I forgot that was even in my bag!) It's...something humans use for sex, a vibrator.

Vegeta: Why do you have it? Am I not enough for you? *Growls, still looking at the 'vibrator'.*

Trunks: I forgot I had it in my bag from before I came here...There's no need to growl at it.

Vegeta: I don't like it.. Only I get you scent.. *Licks up the drool in the corners of his mouth, finds a little black thing on the end and pushes it. Drops it when it starts to move and make noise.*

Trunks: You mean...you've never seen or used a vibrator before with how long you've been on Earth?

Vegeta: Why on earth would I need it? I didn't care about rutting till I met you and now I have my mate to help me.

Trunks: *He picks up his vibrator up from the floor and turns it off.* It's just a tool to help make sex feel good. It's not a replacement.

Vegeta: It already feels good, you're all I need mate.. *Sits back down on the bed, begins to take off his clothes.*

Trunks: Can I show you at least how to use it? *He sits down on the bed next to Vegeta with the small vibrator in his hand.*

Vegeta: *Throws his clothes in the corner, his body leaning closer to his mate.* Is that what you want?

Trunks: I'll show you on myself first...

Vegeta: Alright.. *Moves back further on the bed, stacks the pillows up and leans back against them. His arms crossed over his chest as he watches.* Show me..

Trunks: (Oh...he really wants to watch... This is somewhat embarrassing, using a vibrator in front of my dad.) *He drops the towel from his waist and turns the vibrator onto the lowest setting and begins to tease his own cock.*

Vegeta: Mm.. *Growls at the sight of Trunks, his eyes focused on him.* The noise it makes is annoying..

Trunks: It's...Mm, a cheap one. *He moans softly as his cock hardens and the tip of the vibrator tickles the head of his cock.*

Vegeta: If you want to use these types of things more, then we'll have to get the better ones.. *Licks his lips, his eyes filling with lust as he watches his mate.*

Trunks: Whatever you want. *He rolls his hips as he turns up the vibrations.* Oh...

Vegeta: *Growls loudly in lust, not able to hold back he pounces on top of Trunks. Kisses him passionately.* Mate.. My mate..

Trunks: Do you like watching me? *He moans softly once more as he feels Vegeta's lips while keeping the vibrator against his cock.*

Vegeta: Very much, I'd rather feel you though.. *Begins to grind his cock against Trunks, shudders and gasps as he feels the little vibrator touch his hard cock.*

Trunks: *He chuckles softly as he takes turns teasing his and Vegeta's cock with the vibrator.* I can tell you love this...

Vegeta: Uhh..ahh! T-trunks.. *His whole body shudders from the pleasure, begins to thrusts wildly again it.* W-what...How is it so..Mmm..

Trunks: I love watching you too... *He works his hand in between Vegeta's legs and presses the vibrator against Vegeta's skin, just below his entrance.*

Vegeta: OHhhhh! Damn it..M-mate, what are you mmm...doing to me? *Moans in pleasure, his legs spread from the pleasure.*

Trunks: I'm making you feel good... *He moves the vibrator higher, making it press against Vegeta's entrance.*

Vegeta: *Lets out a soundly gasp, his mouth stays open in pleasure as his opening clenches.* S-son...

Trunks: Do you like it when I touch you with this thing? *He holds the vibrator against Vegeta's balls with the palm of his hand as he runs his fingers across Vegeta's entrance.*

Vegeta: Y-yes! Oh...damn, more...Make me feel more pleasure, mate! *Groans in pleasure as his balls tighten against Trunks's palm.*

Trunks: *He slowly enters a finger into Vegeta's tight ass hole.* Tell me what all you want to do.

Vegeta: Uhh.. *Freezes when he feels something enter his anus, grabs on tightly to the blanket as he calms himself down.* (It's my mate, not him.. Just feel the pleasure..) I..I want you, mate..

Trunks: *He slowly runs his single finger against Vegeta's prostate.* I'm right here...

Vegeta: Ahh! *Gasps as that spot inside him is touched, his hard cock jumps as he clenches tightly around Trunks's finger.* Never leave...Give me more!

Trunks: You've never had it feel this good, have you? *He slowly enters a second finger, wanting to help Vegeta feel pleasure.*

Vegeta: Ugg, no…N-never. You feel so good! *Moans loudly in pleasure, wrapping his legs around Trunks to pull him closer.*

Trunks: *He flips over so he is now on top of Vegeta. He rubs his two fingers against Vegeta's prostate and gradually spreads open Vegeta's entrance.* I'll do anything for you...

Vegeta: P-please.. Make him go away, I only want to feel you.. *Shudders as he feels Trunks starting to mount him, letting himself relax into a submissive mood.*

Trunks: (Will he let me?) *He stretches Vegeta more, not wanting to hurt him if Vegeta wants penetration from his cock.*

Vegeta: *Grabs on tightly to the blankets, pushing his ass up against Trunks.* (This is going to happen.. I'm going to be mounted by my son..) Trunks...

Trunks: Yes? *He pushes his fingers harder against Vegeta's prostate.* Do you need something else?

Vegeta: Stop making me wait, mate me now or I will take you! *Groans loudly in pleasure, sweat already beginning to run down his face.*

Trunks: I'm not allowed to prepare you? I want to show you what humans do. *He spreads Vegeta's legs further and lets his own pants fall to his knees.*

Vegeta: I..don't know how much longer I can take it, please! *Looks back at Trunks with lust filled eyes, the scent of his arousal fills the room.*

Trunks: Dad, you'll have to learn not to rush these things... *He holds Vegeta against the bed and pushes his cock against Vegeta's entrance.*

Vegeta: Don't criticize me now, I need my mate now! *Growls out as he pushes back, his lust for Trunks over powers his fear.*

Trunks: I love you, I don't want to go faster than you're ready for. *He gradually enters Vegeta's ass hole, moaning as Vegeta's entrance begins to swallow his cock.*

Vegeta: Ohhhhh! M-mate! *Moans loudly in at the pain of being entered after years of nothing, fists the blankets as he tries to relax himself.* (He's so ...big! But..I feel whole now..)

Trunks: *He kisses along Vegeta's neck as he begins to thrust inside Vegeta's hot entrance.* You feel so good...

Vegeta: Ah ah! S-son..*Gasps in pleasure as he feels Trunks's hard cock moving inside his body, holds back his cries of sweet pleasure.*

Trunks: Don't hold it back. Oh, shit... *He moans softly again as he feels Vegeta's body tighten around his cock.*

Vegeta: (I don't want to sound so weak.. But I can't keep it in..) Mmmm! Mate, ohhh my mate! H-harder!

Trunks: Are you ready to have it harder? *He begins to thrust his cock deeper inside Vegeta's body.* I love you...

Vegeta: Yes! Show me what my so can uhh..do! *Cries out as he feels Trunks go deeper inside him, arches back against Trunks.* I've uh.. never felt so..Ahh!

Trunks: So warm? *He kisses Vegeta's open mouth as he rolls his hips in pleasure.*

Vegeta: Uh hu.. My mate, my love! *His sweet moans echo off the walls, pushes back against Trunks's cock, making slapping sounds from his bottom hitting his mate's.*

Trunks: (I want to hear him say he loves me, though... I won't push him.) *He leaves a trail of kisses down Vegeta's chest and makes Vegeta's body swallow the entire length of his cock.*

Vegeta: (He's..amazing! Oh god, I never want him to leave..) *Grunts with each hard thrust, his cock begins to throb with the need to release.* Please..Touch me, I'm close!

Trunks: *He reaches down to stroke Vegeta's cock.* are you going to release before me? Mm... *He kisses along Vegeta's neck lovingly.*

Vegeta: Umm.. I am allowed.. as submissive! *Growls loudly as he releases hard over Trunks's hand, throws his head back in pleasure as he rides his high.*

Trunks: Ahh...*He moans softly against Vegeta's neck and releases his hot seed.* Ohh...

Vegeta: *Pants heavily, wrapping his arms tightly around Trunks to hold him closer.* (He's amazing.. I don't have any words to discribe him..) I...I love you, my mate...

Trunks: You do? I love you too... *He rubs Vegeta's chest.*

Vegeta: Yes, I do.. I wouldn't of mated you if I didn't feel something for you. But I have learned what it is here on earth.. *Lazily kisses Trunks's lips.*Trunks: I know...but it's nice to hear it from you. Did you enjoy the pleasure I gave you?

Vegeta: I will say it more often for you then.. *Runs his hands down Trunks's fit, sweaty back.* I did.. I've never felt that pleasure before..

Trunks: I'll give it to you whenever you need it.

Vegeta: Alright, I will tell you when I am in need.. *Kisses Trunks again.* Lay with me, till we fall asleep..

Trunks: Okay. *He wraps his arms around Vegeta's shoulders.* I'm glad I have you...

Vegeta: As am I.. I swear to you that I will never lose you, I will do whatever it takes to keep you in my life.. *Kisses the top of Trunks's head.*

Trunks: I don't want to leave you... *He nuzzles against Vegeta's chin as he feels Vegeta's lips on his head.*

Vegeta: You will have to for a little while... And I'll lose some of our bond till you are of mating age.. But I will always be by your side and wait for you, my mate.

Trunks: I feel terrible. Once I go back to my time, it will be like we never were apart. But you have to wait years...

Vegeta: It will be worth the wait, and I will get to see you grow up and train you in our ways.. I am looking forward to that.. (I won't tell him about the pain I'll feel when he leaves, he feels bad enough..)

Trunks: But, I still will stay here until the Androids come in a year, otherwise everyone will die. We'll have most of that time together.

Vegeta: Alright.. *Holds on tightly to Trunks, keeping him close.* I love you, my mate..

Trunks: Are you sure there's nothing else you need? *He asks with his lips against Vegeta's neck.* (I'm so used to serving him, hand and foot.)

Vegeta: Hmm... At this moment, I just need you.. But in the morning I would like breakfast..

Trunks: *He nods.* Anything... *He tightens his grip on Vegeta's shoulders.*

Vegeta: *Closes his eyes, holding on tighter to Trunks as he begins to slowly fall asleep.* (I wish we could lay like this forever..)

Trunks: Are you ready for sleep so soon, Prince?

Vegeta: Yes, just for a little while.. *His breathing slows down as he falls asleep, safe underneath his mate.*

Trunks: (In a few hours, he's going to want sex like crazy...) *He smiles to himself and watches over Vegeta as he falls into a deep sleep.*

Vegeta: Mm.. *Groans softly in his sleep, holds on tightly to Trunks as if he may lose him.*

Trunks: (All I have to do is wait, and he's going to want more.) *He keeps his head rested against Vegeta's chest.*

As the sun rises, so does Vegeta from his full night of sleep.

Vegeta: (Damn, I only meant to sleep a few hours! Not the whole night!) *Opens his eyes and lets out a soft smile at the sight of Trunks passed out on top of him.*

Trunks: Mm...dad? I thought you would have been up sooner. I waited for you.

Vegeta: I must of been more tired then I thought.. I'm sorry I made you wait, you can go back to sleep.. *Softly kisses the top of Trunks's head as he rubs his back.*

Trunks: I eventually fell asleep. I thought your heat would wake you up in the middle of the night.

Vegeta: I'm amazed it didn't.. *Looks down and wiggles his hips a bit, feeling something creak on top of his skin.* It seems I released in my rest…

Trunks: You did it without me... I feel lonely now.

Vegeta: I am sorry, I didn't even know it happened.. Must of been because of the dream..

Trunks: What kind of dream was it?

Vegeta: It involved my mate, of course.. You were in heat, ready to bear young..

Trunks: Did you take me, or did I take you?

Vegeta: I took you, repeatedly till you were with young.. *Smiles softly as he remembers his dream.*

Trunks: With young?

Vegeta: Yes, you were with child.. Our child, she was beautiful..

Trunks: How could I have a child?

Vegeta: Some Saiyan males can bear young.. Raditz could, when he was in heat was the only time I couldn't rut with him..

Trunks: I didn't know that. *He rubs Vegeta's chest.*

Vegeta: We won't know if you're are able to till you have your first heat.. My father was able to, but he had no lust for males till I was born..

Trunks: I understand. *He props himself up on Vegeta's chest.*

Vegeta: Will it upset you if you're able too? Some males have killed themselves when they found out they could bear..

Trunks: A little...I wouldn't want to bear a child.

Vegeta: (I can see that dream is dashed already..) If you do get heat, and are able to.. Then I won't be able to take you when you are in heat..

Trunks: Okay...I just...don't think I'm old enough to take care of a child, even with your help.

Vegeta: I understand.. But if you are and when you feel old enough, would you.. Could we have a child together?

Trunks: Yeah...But, would our child be okay? I mean...since we are family and I'm part human.

Vegeta: Our Saiyan blood mixed would over power your human blood, our child will be healthy and stronger than us..

Trunks: (He would know...I'm sure it would be safe to have a child together.) *He plays with a spike in Vegeta's hair.*

Vegeta: *Growls softly in happiness at Trunks's hands playing with his hair, lovingly strokes his back.* You don't have to worry about it now, it may not even be able to happen..

Trunks: I'm not that worried. *He smiles slightly and licks Vegeta's nose.*

Vegeta: Good, you shouldn't be.. It wouldn't make you any less of a warrior.. *Wiggles his nose at the lick before he kisses Trunks.*

Trunks: Mm...god, I love it when you kiss me. It feels good.

Vegeta: I'll do anything for my mate, I love the feeling I get from you when I do. *Gives Trunks a long loving kiss.*

Trunks: But...do you enjoy kissing me? *He gently rubs Vegeta's thighs.*

Vegeta: I do.. Are you aroused again, my mate? *Shivers as Trunks rubs his thighs.*

Trunks: A little...Can you blame me?

Vegeta: No, I don't.. I am as well.. *Moves his hands down to grope Trunks's ass, massaging his ass.*

Trunks: What are you going to do to me?

Vegeta: I am going to make you mine again, I will fill you with my seed..*Begins to grind up against Trunks, pushing him down against his cock.*

Trunks: Can you do something else for me?

Vegeta: What is that, son? *Groans softly in pleasure as he rocks against Trunks with his hard cock.*

Trunks: Could you...lick me? Lick my ass...

Vegeta: Yes, I would like to try that.. Get on your hands and knees, show me where you want me..

Trunks: *He quickly positions himself on the bed.* I want to be licked, but you can do what you want after that...

Vegeta: *Looks at Trunks's tight opening with lust, sits up and leans down as he gives it a quick lick. Moans at the taste and quickly licks again.*

Trunks: Ohh... (I didn't think he would actually do it.) *He grips the comforter on Vegeta's bed as the new pleasure arouses him.*

Vegeta: Do you like this, mate? Mm, you taste so amazing.. *Growls lightly as he begins to push his tongue against Trunks's little rosebud.*

Trunks: Yeah. Keep going. *He leans his chest against the bed and reaches behind him and spanks his ass in front of Vegeta's face and spreads his ass cheeks wide.*

Vegeta: *Growls loudly with lust as he grabs onto Trunks's plump ass cheeks, knocking Trunks's hands away as he begins to eat him out.*

Trunks: Aah! Father... *He moans softly in pleasure.* I love it...

Vegeta: *Shudders at Trunks's voice, thrusts his tongue in deeper into Trunks. Moaning at the taste of his mate, wanting more.* (He tastes so good, every part of him does..)

Trunks: Daddy...Aah... *His moans grow louder as Vegeta's tounge gives pleasure to his ass.*

Vegeta: Yessss...Say that again, my son. *Moans at Trunks voice, thrusting his tongue further into Trunks's anus.*

Trunks: Oh, dad. Only...you can do this for me.

Vegeta: Yes, only I can taste you. You're my mate, only I can give you pleasure! *Massages Trunks's plump ass cheeks as he fucks him with his tongue.*

Trunks: Ah, god...I think I'm ready... *He turns his head to look back at Vegeta in lust.*

Vegeta: Good, because I am.. *Groans as he gives one last lick before he moves into position, mounting Trunks.* My sweet mate.. All mine! *Thrusts in hard.*

Trunks: Ahh! Dad...You're...going to make me release too fast.

Vegeta: Can't have that.. *Slows down his thrusts, letting Trunks feel all of his hard cock deep inside him.* So tight still..

Trunks: Does it feel good? Because...Mm! I love it when you're in me.

Vegeta: Better than anyone else I have been with, uhh.. Trunks, my sweet mate.. *Growls in pleasure as he picks up his pace, making his heavy balls slap against Trunks's ass.*

Trunks: Damn it, dad. *Sweet moans escape from his lips as he feels Vegeta thrust inside of his ass.*

Vegeta: Do you like my cock inside you, son? Making your body shake in pleasure? *Leans down to bite and suck on Trunks's neck as he rolls his hips against Trunks.*

Trunks: *He shakes his head and rolls his hips along with Vegeta, wanting to feel all of his cock.* Yes...love it.

Vegeta: Let me hear it, tell the world who makes you feel this way! *Licks over the mating bite as he pounds into Trunks's prostate, making his body jolt with each thrust.*

Trunks: Oh! Vegeta... *He moans in pleasure and moves his body in motion with Vegeta's.* Can you...touch me?

Vegeta: Anything for my mate.. *Reaches around and begins to stroke Trunks's cock with the thrusts of his cock, moaning against Trunks's neck.* Love you, mate.. Release for me..

Trunks: Ahh...aah... *His sweet, sugary moans fill the room as he releases into Vegeta's hand and over the bed.*

Vegeta: Yessss... *Growls out as he slams into Trunks a few more times before he releases his load deep into Trunks's ass.* I love you, my son..

Trunks: I...I love you.

Vegeta: *Lets out a few deep rumbles from deep in his chest as he lays down on top of Trunks, licking up the sweat from his neck.*

Trunks: I...enjoyed that. Morning sex is my favorite I think.

Vegeta: As do I, we'll have to do it more often.. *Rests on top of Trunks, loving the feeling of his mate under him.*

Trunks: It really feels good. I...love it when you love me.

Vegeta: I always will love you.. And I will always be here for you, my son..My mate.. *Kisses underneath Trunks's ear, softly sucking on the soft skin.*

Trunks: *He sighs in happiness.* I love it when you kiss me...

Vegeta: I know.. I love to do it as well.. *Smiles softly as he covers Trunks's neck in kisses.*

Trunks: Why did you hate doing it before?

Vegeta: I was not used to how humans do this, but you have made me love it.. As long as I'm doing it with you.

Trunks: I thought you didn't like the feeling of being so close...

Vegeta: I didn't at first.. But you are my mate, only you will see me open and close to you.. Only you will see the real me, Trunks.

Trunks: Oh? I still...like it when you're rough with me. You don't have to do this all of the time.

Vegeta: Alright.. I will be rough as well.. I would miss mating like saiyans do. *Smirks against Trunks's neck, sighing in comfort as he relaxes.*

Trunks: I already miss it. *He smiles devilishly.*

Vegeta: Mm.. You want it again, boy? *Smirks as he gives a little thrust.*

Trunks: If you're up for it. I'm ready for your roughness.

Vegeta: *Growls loudly, nipping hard at Trunks's ear.* I'm always ready to rut! *Begins to roughly thrust his growing cock into him.*

Trunks: Oh! You're going to make me raw! *He begins to moan again as he feels Vegeta thrust into his body.*

Vegeta: Mm, that's what I want.. *Slams harder into Trunks's swollen opening, the sound of their skin slapping together echo in the room.*

Trunks: Oh...oh yes, father. Give...it to me. *His toes curl and mouth parts in pleasure.*

Vegeta: Anything for you, my son.. I want to make this tight ass bleed! *Groans as he pounds faster into Trunks, his cock ripping at Trunks's anus a little.*

Trunks: Yes...rip me. *He groans in pained pleasure.*

Vegeta: I will, you won't be able to leave this bed today.. *Growls in lustful pleasure as he thrusts in hard, ripping Trunks more with the force of his thrusts.*

Trunks: Oh, yes...make it rough, father. *Beads of sweat cover his face as his body begins to overheat from the pleasure Vegeta gives him.*

Vegeta: Mine.. Only mine! *Bites down on the mating mark again, his hips pumping into Trunks wildly. Blood begins to drip down Trunks's thighs.*

Trunks: Oh...dear god. You're wild. *He moans sharply as he feels his rectum bleed.*

Vegeta: My mate, I must show the world who you belong too.. *Growls as he licks the blood from his lips, his thrusting madly into his mate.*

Trunks: Yes...I belong to you

Vegeta: *Grabs onto Trunks's hard cock and roughly strokes him, wanting to feel his mate release again.* You feel so amazing, I'm going to fill you with my seed again..

Trunks: Help me release. *He moans as he feels precum drip from his cock onto Vegeta's hand.*

Vegeta: Always.. *Growls into Trunks's ear as he takes the lobe into his mouth, biting on it as he slams into Trunks. The force of his thrusts shaking the bed.*

Trunks: Mmn! *He releases his hot seed over Vegeta's bed.* There...

Vegeta: MMhh! *Roars in pleasure as he fills Trunks to the brim with his hot seed, giving a few jerky thrusts before he falls to the side of the bed.* So good..

Trunks: *He lays beside Vegeta's body.* I never thought...you could give it to me like that.

Vegeta: That is how saiyans rut... *Sniffs at the scent of Trunks's blood.* I love the scent of your sweet blood.. *Kisses Trunks's shoulder.*

Trunks: I know...but this time, you made it feel... Mm... *He gently nuzzles Vegeta's chest.*

Vegeta: I am glad you enjoyed it, my mate.. I am very pleased, I won't need to be that rough again for awhile.. *Growls softly at the nuzzles, arching his chest out.*

Trunks: Is there anything you need me to do, or do you want me to stay on your bed all day?

Vegeta: Other than food, I just want you to stay with me in our bed... *Kisses the top of Trunks's head.*

Trunks: That's what I'll do. Maybe later today, we can train again?

Vegeta: Yes, we can.. But for now I just want to lay here..

Trunks: I'll be your servant right now. *He teasingly rubs Vegeta's chest as he gets up from the bed to cook breakfast for Vegeta.*

Vegeta: Mm, I love when you serve your prince.. *Crosses his arms underneath his head, watching Trunks as he cooks.* (What did I do to get such an amazing mate?)

Trunks: I'll do anything for my Prince. *He smiles seductively as he begins to cook.*

Vegeta: After you are done with the food, you are to suck on my toes again.. I need them cleaned by my servant.. *Smirks at Trunks.*

Trunks: Is that everything you need?

Vegeta: Hmm.. Yes, unless I think of something else.. *Smiles at Trunks, shifting in the bed to get comfortable.* I wonder if that woman will be nicer today..

Trunks: My mother? She should be nicer.

Vegeta: Yes, I am not looking forward to this.. But I will not lose you..

Trunks: Will you give me pleasure after...you know, you mate with my mom?

Vegeta: Of course! You are my mate, son.. I will only be rutting with her to make you, my true mate..

Trunks: I love my Prince. *He smiles as he turns up the heat to make a giant omelette for Vegeta.*

Vegeta: As I love you, my beautiful mate... *Growls in pleasure at Trunks calling him prince, licks his lips as he watches him.* Add raw meat to it..

Trunks: I'll add that last, right on top for my Prince

Vegeta: Good, I'm craving something raw and bloody... Put liver on it, if you would.. *Groans as he stretches out on the bed, his joints popping.*

Trunks: Will you reward me later if I make it how you want?

Vegeta: If you do all I ask like a good servant.. *Grins as he stands up and heads to the bathroom, needing to relieve himself.*

Trunks: I will be a good servant. You can leash me if you want. *He flips the omelette and adds the raw liver over the top of the omelette to cook ever slightly.*

Vegeta: No need too, I know my mate is good at doing as I ask.. *Flushes before he walks back out, standing behind Trunks and sniffing at the food.* Mm..

Trunks: Does it smell good, Prince?

Vegeta: *Shudders at Trunks's voice, licking at his neck.* Very good.. I believe it's ready now, I would like water to drink.. * Gives one last lick before he walks over to his small table.*

Trunks: *He turns the fire off and sets the omelette on the table in front of Vegeta and fetches the glass of water for him.* Anything for you...

Vegeta: Thank you, my mate.. Now get something for yourself and join me.. *Begins to dig into his meal, moaning at the taste.* Amazing as always..

Trunks: I'll eat my yogurt. *He smiles slightly and takes out his container of yogurt for breakfast.*

Vegeta: *Makes a face of disgust at the tube of yogurt, quickly goes back to his own meal.* I don't understand how you can eat that stuff, it smells..

Trunks: It tastes and smells good to me. I guess Saiyans have issues digesting dairy products. Half Saiyans are fine I guess...

Vegeta: We had nothing like that on our home planet.. If we ever had a child, it wouldn't be able to digest it as well. *Picks up a peice of the liver and pops it in his mouth, his eyes roll in happiness at the taste.*

Trunks: Hmm...I won't make you try it again.

Vegeta: I will never have it again! *Glares at the tube, eating the last few bites before he licks his fingers clean.* Mmm, your cooking is the best as always..

Trunks: I try for my Prince only... *He smiles seductively at Vegeta.*

Vegeta: *Chuckles low in his chest before he takes a drink of water.* Do you want your prince again, mate? You know you have one more thing left before you get your reward..

Trunks: I know I have one more thing left... *He licks his spoon full of yogurt sensually.*

Vegeta: Stop teasing and finish eating then! *Growls softly as he walks over to his bed and lays down.*

Trunks: Oh, I'm not allowed to tease my Prince? *He chuckles softly.*

Vegeta: If you don't want your reward then keep doing it.. *Crosses his arms across his chest as he looks at Trunks.* My feet need licked, boy..

Trunks: Calm down, Prince... *He pushes his limits as he teases Vegeta further and sits down next to Vegeta on the bed.*

Vegeta: I will calm down when you do as I asked! *Growls, glaring at Trunks with a small pout.*

Trunks: But I like it when you get so upset over my teasing you. *He kneels down in front of Vegeta.*

Vegeta: I can tell, but I don't enjoy it! *Moves his right foot in front of Trunks's face.* I want it cleaned by your tongue..

Trunks: You love it when I tease you. *He slowly begins to lick Vegeta's right foot.*

Vegeta: Mm...Only when you do it, my lovely mate.. *Growls in pleasure at the licks, his body relaxing at the feelings of his mate.* I love you, my son..

~Here you are! Sorry it took us so long, we had a few crazy weeks!~


	7. Chapter 7

After a half hour of toe sucking and licking, Vegeta's manhood is rock hard in need of his mate.

Vegeta: T-trunks.. Oh my mate! *Moans as he feels Trunks's teeth nip at his pinky toe.*

Trunks: Mm, do you like that, baby? *He gently bites the tips of Vegeta's toes.*

Vegeta: Y-yes! I love when you lick my feet! *Shudders at the nips, his cock jumps as a large drop of precum runs down it's head.* Suck on them..

Trunks: Mm hmm... *He sucks on Vegeta's left big toe and imagines he's sucking Vegeta's cock.*

Vegeta: Uhh...Damn it, so good my mate! *His groans of pleasure echo around his small place, curls his toes that aren't in Trunks's hot mouth.* (He's so amazing at sucking.. I want him on my cock now!) You can get your reward now..

Trunks: Yes, Prince...What's my reward?

Vegeta: Mm, my release filling that sweet mouth of yours.. *Thrusts his hips up, making his large cock bob up and down.*

Trunks: Thank you, Prince... *He licks his lips as he slowly swallows Vegeta's cock.*

Vegeta: Ahh, yes! More, take all of me into your mouth! *Thrusts the rest of his cock into Trunks's mouth, making him take all of his throbbing cock.* I love when you suck me..

Trunks: Mm! Love your taste... *He sighs in pleasure as he sucks on Vegeta's cock.*

Vegeta: Mm, harder.. I am close to release, my mate.. *Pants heavily as he feels his cock throbbing madly in Trunks's mouth, his balls tighten in the need to cum.*

Trunks: Release in my mouth. *He strokes Vegeta's balls and uses his tounge to encourage Vegeta's release.*

Vegeta: Only for you.. *Moans in pleasure as he fills Trunks's mouth with his hot seed, arches off the bed as he rides his release.*

Trunks: That was good, father... *He licks his lips clean of Vegeta's seed.*

Vegeta: It was.. I'm glad you enjoyed your reward.. *Reaches down and pulls Trunks up and gives him a loving kiss, moaning softly at the taste of his own release.* I love you, my son..

Trunks: I love you. Would you...like to train?

Vegeta: Hmm.. I would like that, after we lie here a bit longer.. I enjoy having you here with me.. *Shyly nuzzles Trunks's cheek, giving it little licks.*

Trunks: If we stay here, I may be tempted to go at it again. *He rubs Vegeta's hard thighs.*

Vegeta: Mm, I as tempting as that is.. I think I am in need of training, your cooking is going to make me fat.. (And I need to become a super saiyan..)

Trunks: Having endless sex is a form of working out. *He smiles, teasing Vegeta.*

Vegeta: Yes, but I don't believe it will help me reach super saiyan and that is what I need.. *Nips at Trunks's nose, loving how it scrunches up.*

Trunks: True... *His smiles grows slightly* Maybe we can train naked together.

Vegeta: We would get no training done then, son.. *Chuckles softly, giving Trunks a small kiss.* Lets get ready, do you want to go to your Mother's again?

Trunks: I would like to try it... But we can go back to see my mom and train there.

Vegeta: (I'm not really looking forward to see her again, but I need to get her on my side so I can make my mate..) Alright, we'll head there then.. *Gives one last kiss before he sits up in the bed, grabbing a pair of pants off the floor.*

Trunks: Go there shirtless, that should work on her.

Vegeta: You just want to see my chest as we train.. *Smirks as he pulls his pants on, grabbing Trunks's as well and handing them to him.* You will wear a shirt though, I don't want anyone to see what belongs to me.

Trunks: Why? You don't have to worry about anyone looking at me...

Vegeta: You under estimate how sexy you are my mate.. I do not want anyone to see what is only for my eyes.. *Leans over the bed and takes Trunks into a lustful kiss.*

Trunks: Ignore them. Mm, if you keep kissing me like that, you'll be lucky to leave.

Vegeta: I can't, I can smell their lust for you.. *Gives one last nip before he walks over and get the keys for his place.* Now come, I would like to get to training.

Trunks: Still...I'm not worried, so you shouldn't be worried. *He begins to pull his pants on.*

Vegeta: Fine.. Just this once, mate.. *Walks over to the door and opens it, making sure he has his keys before he begins to walk out.* Hurry, son..

Trunks: *He leaves his shirt off and walks up behind Vegeta and hold him in an embrace.* Thank you. You can trust me, you know...

Vegeta: I know.. I just don't like the scent of other people lusting after you.. *Leans back against Trunks as they walk out the building, looks around outside before he jumps into the air, Trunks still on his back.*

Trunks: Mm. *He holds onto Vegeta's waist as they both fly through the sky. He lands a few kisses along Vegeta's neck.*

Vegeta: Mm.. You are being bad, mate.. *Chuckles softly at the kisses, his body relaxing as he flies.*

Trunks: How am I being bad?

Vegeta: You act like your still wanting to feel me, do you miss my love that much? *Looks back at Trunks, a small smile on his face.*

Trunks: It doesn't mean I want to have sex with you. Maybe I just want to feel close?

Vegeta: Your scent says other wise.. *Chuckles, turning around so he is facing Trunks as they fly, kisses him.* I am here, my mate.. I'm not leaving you..

Trunks: I know... (But I'm not looking forward to what he has to do...)

Vegeta: *Nuzzles at Trunks's cheek, hating the feeling of him being upset.* I don't want to do this either, but I won't lose you.. I will do anything to keep you in my life..

Trunks: I don't want to talk about that right now... *He hides his face in Vegeta's shoulder.*

Vegeta: I love you, Trunks.. Never forget that.. *Holds on tightly to Trunks as they fly, landing in front of Bulma's house a minute later.* Are you ready?

Trunks: Yeah...I guess I'm ready.

Vegeta: If you want, we can go somewhere else.. I don't want you to be upset, it hurts me when you are..

Trunks: I'm not upset, just a little nervous. *He walks up to the front door with Vegeta beside him.*

Vegeta: Don't be.. I'm not ready to do anything with her yet, I only want you.. *Kisses Trunks once more before he knocks on the door.*

Bulma: *Opens the door to find her 'son' and Vegeta.* Oh, you're back. Here to train again?

Trunks: Yes, we're here to train if you don't mind...

Vegeta: Yes, you have the best place to train here.. *Hides his disgust as he notices Bulma looking at his chest.*

Bulma: No, just don't brake anything like last time you were here, Vegeta! *Moves out of the way to let them in.*

Trunks: (They're off to a great start...) *He sighs as he makes his way inside Bulma's house.*

Vegeta: I gave your father money to fix that, it's not my fault it can't take a saiyans power! (Damn it, this isn't how it's suppose to happen!)

Bulma: (I know I have Trunks with him later...but I still think he's disgusting!) Just be more careful!

Vegeta: Yes, yes fine! *Follows after Trunks, before he turns back to Bulma.* We need to speak after I'm done training with our son..

Bulma: Fine, I'll be here.

Vegeta: Good, I will find you when we are done.. *Walks into the training room with Trunks, closing the door behind them.*

Trunks: She...didn't seem too happy.

Vegeta: I know.. Uhg, why does it have to be so hard here? I just want to rut and get it over with so I can be with my true mate! *Growls, shooting a few ki blasts at a training dummy.*

Trunks: Humans are finicky. *He watches Vegeta fill with rage as he blasts the dummy into pieces.*

Vegeta: It's stupid! You mate the one who will give you the strongest heir! It doesn't matter how they act! *Shoots a few more blasts, his body shaking in anger.* (I may lose him, I'll lose my mate.. My son!)

Trunks: (Now he's getting pissed...I shouldn't have said anything.) Father...

Vegeta: I will not lose you, I will use force if I must! I will not lose the only thing that matters to me! *Powers up and lets out a powerful blast, taking out one of the walls as a gold glow surrounds him.* (No, I won't lose him! I will not lose my love!)

Trunks: Stop it, father! What? *He stares in the direction of Vegeta, somewhat hidden by smoke.*

Vegeta: Ahhhhhhgg! *Roars as his body fills with power, his hair turning blonde and eyes go teal.* Mine!

Trunks: (He did it!) Father!

Vegeta: What? *Goes over to Trunks, landing in front of him.* I won't lose you, no matter what! You're my mate. *Kisses Trunks hard.*

Trunks: I...Mm! Father...look at yourself.

Vegeta: What? Why on earth do you want me to...*Looks over and finds his reflection in the glass on the door, looks in shock at the sight.* I..I'm how.. I did it..

Trunks: You're so blinded that you didn't even realize what you have done...

Vegeta: I..felt a power I never felt before.. I feel it running through my veins, this is amazing! *Looks down at his hands, still in shock.* (I did it father.. I told you I would..)

Trunks: I'm proud of you, father. *He reaches out to touch Vegeta's chest.*

Vegeta: You helped me get this.. I can never repay for all you have done, my son.. *Moves closer to Trunks, holding him tightly as he claims his lips.* I love you..

Trunks: What are you going to do now that you're a Super Saiyan? *He melts into Vegeta's kiss.*

Vegeta: I am going to spend more time with my mate.. *Lovingly kisses Trunks, the happiest he's felt in awhile.* And train to become more powerful..

Trunks: We should celebrate later... *He smiles at Vegeta.* I... *He is abruptly interrupted when Bulma walks in, angry.*

Vegeta: (Damn it, woman! She ruined it, I want time with my mate!) What do you want? We're training!

Bulma: What did I say? You're destroying the place!

Vegeta: It was an accident, I became super saiyan and lost control.. *Lets go of Trunks, turning to Bulma.*

Bulma: Excuses... *She crosses her arms.*

Vegeta: It's not a hard fix, I can pay your father again.. *Growls lowly.* Kakarot has done the same and you don't yell at him!

Bulma: Well, he doesn't try to blow up the whole house. You should learn some manners!

Vegeta: I didn't, only one wall is harmed! And it's away from your main house, Kakarot and I are the only ones who use it and he would like the view!

Bulma: Stop being so destructive, Vegeta.

Vegeta: It's in our nature! And this is nothing; it can be fixed in a day. This is a training room, it will get ruined.

Bulma: You wouldn't like it if I ruined your house, would you?

Vegeta: I will just live in the woods then and the owner of my building would make you pay for it all.. *Closes his eyes as he powers down, knowing he can't get to worked up.* (I have to rut with her to make Trunks, I have to control my anger around her..)

Trunks: Dad, that's not how it works, you would have to pay for everything...

Vegeta: Whatever, it's over with now! I already said I would pay for the repairs, why are we still talking about this? *Walks over to the door.* I'm done training for the day, son.. You can spend time with your...Mother if you wish...

Trunks: Are you just going to leave?

Vegeta: I am going outside for air.. I won't leave you here, boy.. (I just need to calm down or you will never be born..)

Later that night at Vegeta's home, he exits his bathroom to find Trunks sitting in his chair with his arms crossed.

Vegeta: What has you so upset, boy? *Runs his hands through he wet hair, making water drops run down his chest.*

Trunks: I don't like how you just left the training session.

Vegeta: I had too... I was getting angry and I can't around your mother, or she will never want to rut with me and I will lose you! *His power begins to grow with his emotions.*

Trunks: You have to learn to control your feelings...

Vegeta: I can't when it involves you, you are all that matters in my life.. *Sighs as he walks to his bed and sits down, water drips from his hair to the floor.*

Trunks: You'll have to learn...

Vegeta: I will try, but alot happened today and I couldn't take her yelling! It was giving me a headache.. Will you sit by me, my mate?

Trunks: Yeah, I'll sit with you... Women on Earth tend to give a lot of people headaches.

Vegeta: I noticed, that is why I love that you are my mate.. *Wraps his arm around Trunks and pulls him close against his wet body.*

Trunks: What are you doing? I didn't think you would be...in the mood.

Vegeta: I can't touch you? (Am I doing this wrong? It's what he does..) I just wanted to feel you close... *Looks down and moves his arm away.*

Trunks: No, you can touch me. Please do so...

Vegeta: *Lays back on the bed, pulling Trunks down with him. Nuzzles at Trunks's shoulder as he runs his fingers over Trunks's fit chest.*

Trunks: I'm sorry...Normally when you're touchy like this, to me it means you want to fuck again.

Vegeta: I wouldn't say no to it, but as of right now.. I just want to hold you, know you're here with me.

Trunks: I don't have a problem with that...

Vegeta: I'm glad.. I just want to lie here the rest of the day with you, eat in our bed then hold each other more.. We could read if you want.. *Shyly kisses him.*

Trunks: You're so loving, Father... (Hmm...what does he have planned? He suddenly want to hold me like a human. I'm not used to this from him.)

Vegeta: I want you to know how I feel for you, I am only like this for you, son.. Only you may see this side of me. *Pulls Trunks closer to him, wrapping one leg around Trunks to keep him close as he kisses at his neck.*

Trunks: Just...let your feelings calm you.

Vegeta: I try, but the fear of losing you over powers everything else. I don't want to go through the pain of losing my mate..

Trunks: It feels good when you hold me...

Vegeta: I love the feel of you in my arms, your scent fills my nose.. *Rumbles deep in his chest, letting Trunks hear his pleasure.*

Trunks: I love you... Hold me tighter.

Vegeta: Always, my mate..*Lovingly begins to suck on Trunks's neck as he tightens his arms around Trunks.*

Trunks: Thank you. *He happily holds tightly onto Vegeta's waist.*

Vegeta: I'll do anything for you, son.. I love you. *Nuzzles at the dark mark now on Trunks's neck.*

Trunks: You really love me...

Vegeta: Yes, the only other person I have felt this for is my father.. But it's even stronger with you.

Trunks: Tell me...how you feel.

Vegeta: I feel warm, whole.. Loved, I am actually happy when I am with you. I can't imagine my life without you now..

Trunks: Father...are you sure you're alright? I've...never heard you talk like this before.

Vegeta: I'm fine, I just want you to know how I feel for you.. How much I love you, my beautiful mate.. (Incase you never come to be..)

Trunks: I...love you too. (I've never heard him talk like that...It makes me feel warm.)

Vegeta: *Kisses Trunks's neck, breathing in his sweet scent.* Never forget my love for you, my mate..

Trunks: I can never forget. Even if I never exist.

Vegeta: I..I won't let that happen, even if I must use force.. I won't lose you.. *Holds onto Trunks even tighter, wanting to make sure he can not leave.*

Trunks: (I shouldn't say anything else about that...) I never thought...your soft side would be...like this.

Vegeta: Do.. you not like it? I've never done anything like this before, not since I was a child..

Trunks: I like it. Keep it up. *He rubs Vegeta's chest.*

Vegeta: Mm, I will try.. But only here, in our home.. *His eyes close in pleasure at his chest being rubbed.*

Trunks: I'm okay with that... It doesn't matter to me.

Vegeta: Good, I only want you to see this.. No one else, just my mate.. *Smiles softly as he kisses Trunks on the lips.*

Trunks: Do you think later tonight...you can love me?

Vegeta: Yes, before we go to bed.. I will hold you as we are together, falling asleep from our passion for each other..

Trunks blushes slightly from Vegeta's words.

Vegeta: *Chuckles softly at Trunks's blush, kisses his cheeks.* Will that please my mate?

Trunks: Yes, I can't wait to serve you tonight.

Vegeta: Mm, neither can I.. I love when you do.. *Whispers in Trunks's ear.* I want you to ride me again..

Trunks: Oh...whatever you want me to do. I'll use this body of mine for you.

Vegeta: Mmm, keep talking like that and I won't be able to wait.. *Chuckles softly, nipping at Trunks's lips.*

Trunks: I'm telling the truth...

Vegeta: I know.. You make the perfect mate, better than anyone.. *Sighs as he nuzzles Trunks's neck, letting his scent calm him.*

Trunks: A perfect mate? That's what you think of me?

Vegeta: You know what I think of you, I love you.. You are the perfect mate and I can't believe that I have you as mine..

Later that night, after Trunks made dinner for him and Vegeta. Trunks finishes up the dishes and walks over to his father on the bed, a book in his lap as he reads.

Vegeta: You finished? *Asks, not looking up from his book.*

Trunks: I'm all finished. Is there something else that needs to be done?

Vegeta: You sitting next to my on the bed.. I believe we have something planned for tonight? *Smirks at Trunks.*

Trunks: Tell me what we have planned. *He smirks back at Vegeta, wanting to hear something naughty from Vegeta's own mouth.*

Vegeta: I believe you were going to give me your sexy body.. Ride me till you cover my chest with your lust. *Licks his lips as he closes his book, setting it on the small nightstand.*

Trunks: Oh, that... *He sits on Vegeta's lap, facing him and rubs his thighs against the top of Vegeta's thighs.*

Vegeta: Mm, yes that.. Or are you going back on your promise? *Leans forward and teasingly licks Trunks's lips, moaning at the taste.*

Trunks: I don't know... *He plays with Vegeta's nipples to get him aroused.*

Vegeta: Are you saying no to your mate? Your father? *Arches his chest into Trunks's hands, his nipples harden at the touches.*

Trunks: I'm not saying no. *He reaches to stroke Vegeta through his pants to make him hard.*

Vegeta: Mm, then start.. I want to feel you wrapped around me. *Groans softly in pleasure at the strokes, rocking his hips up against Trunks's hand.*

Trunks: Your poor cock is trapped in these pants...*He continues to stroke Vegeta's cock, wanting to get him rock hard.*

Vegeta: Yes, it hates it.. Why don't you free him, hmm? *Thrusts up against Trunks, reaching up to undo Trunks's pants. * You're hard as well.

Trunks: Mm... *He unzips Vegeta's pants and removes his cock.* Look at that fat cock of yours...

Vegeta: It misses being in you, mate.. *Smirks as he pulls Trunks's cock out as well, stroking it lovingly.*

Trunks: *He moves closer to Vegeta and begins to rub his cock against Vegeta's.* Do you like that?

Vegeta: Mm, I do.. You're so warm, son.. Mhh..*Moans softly as he feels his head rub against Trunks's, a drop of precum smears over Trunks's cock.*

Trunks: I think...I'm ready to take you inside of me. *He kisses Vegeta hard as he moves into position to sit on Vegeta's cock.*

Vegeta: Yes, Trunks.. Your scent tells me so.. Mm, I can feel the heat coming off of your opening, mate.. *Growls softly as he feels the head of his cock rub against Trunks's opening.*

Trunks: Mm! *He moans sharply as he feels Vegeta's cock enter his ass hole.* God, yes...

Vegeta: Mmm! So tight, mate! *Moans in pleasure as his cock is incased by Trunks's ass, thrusts up hard into him.* Ride me..

Trunks: Oh...Oh! *He holds onto Vegeta's shoulders as he feels the full length of Vegeta's cock inside of his ass.*

Vegeta: You like that, love? My length filling you up, making you cry in pleasure? *Licks his lips as he thrusts up faster, loving the sight of his mate in pleasure.*

Trunks: Yes, only you do this for me. *He moans sweetly as he feels Vegeta's cock rub against his prostate.*

Vegeta: Yes, you're mine..Only mine! *Groans loudly as he flips them over so he's on top and begins to pound into Trunks, reaching down to stroke him as he does.*

Trunks: Ahh! F...father. *He arches his back in pleasure as Vegeta pounds his ass hole.*

Vegeta: Again, cry out for me again! *Slams faster into his mate, his cock beginning to throb inside of him.* You are..so sexy my mate!

Trunks: Dad...You...Ohh! *His ass tightens constrictively around Vegeta's cock.* So...good.

Vegeta: So good, my mate! You're close, I feel it.. You're umm..clenching so tightly around me.. *Bites his lower lip as he feels his own release coming.* (No, he must release first!)

Trunks: Ahh... Yes, I can last longer for my Prince. *He begins to rock his hips, loving how deep in his ass Vegeta's cock is.*

Vegeta: You would deny your prince the sight of your release? *Kisses Trunks passionately as he thrusts wildly into Trunks's prostate.* Cum, mate..

Trunks: Ahh! So...damn good. Mm..mm! *He moans softly and releases all over Vegeta's bed.*

Vegeta: Uhhh..Son... *Growls in pleasure as he fills Trunks with his hot release, gives a few more jerky thrusts before he lays down on top of him.* You..were amazing, mate..

Trunks: You...made me make your bed dirty...

Vegeta: I don't give a damn right now.. *Kisses at Trunks's sweaty cheeks, panting heavily.* It means it will smell more like you.

Trunks: Mm hmm...You felt...really good. *He smiles and runs his fingers down Vegeta's back.*

Vegeta: So did you.. *Rolls off of Trunks and pulls him against his chest, covers them with a blanket.* You always feel amazing though..

Trunks: I love it when you fuck me...

Vegeta: I love to do it, but I thought we made love tonight.. Mm.. *Rumbles deep in his chest, rubs his soft cock against Trunks's freshly fucked ass.* Now, it's perfect..

Trunks: We did...but talking dirty is fun. *He smirks slightly.*

Vegeta: Yes, your scent would perk when we talked 'dirty'. I will have to do it more often for you.. *Yawns softly, nuzzles into the back of Trunks's neck.*

Trunks: I...enjoy it. Does talking a certain way get you worked up?

Vegeta: I enjoy when you call me prince or father.. But just hearing your sounds of pleasure arouse me..*Closes his eyes, his body tired from the day.*

Trunks: *He smiles.* I love it when my Prince has his way with me...

Vegeta: As do I.. Now rest with me, I would like to train in the morning.. *Tiredly kisses Trunks's shoulder before he nuzzles into Trunks's hair, lured to sleep by his scent.*

A year passes by fast, one drunken night with Bulma and Trunks comes to be. Now that his younger self is born it's time for him to return to his own time, he lands next to his time machine. Vegeta lands next to him, his young son in his arms.

Vegeta: (He's leaving.. I will have to wait years before I can mate him again. I am not looking forward to the pain of him leaving..) Do you have all you need?

Trunks: I...have everything, father.

Vegeta: You sure this thing still works? It's been sitting here for over a year now.. *Sadly looks at Trunks, shifts the baby in his arms when it starts to fuss.*

Trunks: Yes, I'm sure. I checked everything last night.

Vegeta: You did? I didn't feel you leave our bed.. (Was I that tired? I..don't want him to leave..) *Walks over to his mate, breathes in deeply his scent.* I..will miss you, my mate..

Baby Trunks: Ng. Ng.. Wahhhhhhh! *Begins to cry as he wiggles in his father's arms.*

Trunks: We'll...see each other again. My lover...*He smiles as he sees his younger self begin to cry.*

Vegeta: I can't wait till I can take you as my mate again, I will be your first time.. *Sighs as he looks down at his crying son, sniffs at him.* Ugh, why must you always dirty yourself when I have you?

Trunks: *He chuckles softly.* I think...I should head back to my time. You'll...be alright here?

Vegeta: *Sets down the bag and pulls out the pad before he lays baby Trunks down on it.* Yes, I will fly back after I clean you up.. I think Kakarot's boy wanted to see your baby self today..

Trunks: I must say...I am a cute baby.

Vegeta: You are.. *Gets out all he needs and undoes the tabs to the dirty diaper, his nose twitches in disgust at the scent of his son.* God.. You better be thankful for this, my mate..

Trunks: I'm very thankful... We'll be together soon enough.

Vegeta: Not soon enough for me.. But I will wait for you, love.. Uhgggg! *Groans as he feels a warm stream hit his face and hears the sweet giggling of his young son.* You little brat! Marked me already..

Trunks: *He chuckles heavily.* I already know what to do...

Vegeta: Yes, you're going to be a very strong saiyan.. *Finishes putting on the new diaper and picks up his infant son, smiles lovingly baby Trunks coos and smiles brightly at his now clean diaper. Holds him closer before he looks up at his now grown son.* I..love you, my mate.. I will miss holding you at night..

Trunks: I know... I hope that you'll remember me and remember how I felt...

Vegeta: I will never forget you.. I will always be here for you.. *Stands infront of Trunks and giving his a passionate kiss, a single tear falling.* I love you...

Trunks: *He rests his head on Vegeta's shoulder.* You're crying...

Vegeta: Damn it.. *Wipes away the tear, holding onto Trunks tightly with one arm as his other is holding the younger one.* I..am going to miss you, you are my mate.. It hurts when you lose them.. (I won't be able to move once I get back home, my body will hurt to much..)

Trunks: I love you... Stay alive for our sake... *He runs his fingers across Vegeta's face lovingly.*

Vegeta: I'm not going to die, someone has to raise your younger self like a saiyan.. *Chuckles softly as he sees baby Trunks's pulling on his older self's shirt.* I love you.. Now you better get going, I think he is getting hungry..

Trunks: Yeah...I love you, Father. *He gives Vegeta a deep, loving kiss.*

Vegeta: *Moans softly into the kiss, holding on tightly to Trunks as he tries to remember his taste before he lets him go.* I love you, my son..

Trunks: Don't forget my kiss. Don't forget... *He kisses Vegeta once again as he steps into the time machine.*

Baby Trunks: Uoogoo, gahgah! *Pouts when his father isn't giving him attention and digs his little nails into Vegeta's arm.*

Vegeta: I won't.. I never will.. *Looks sadly as his mate walks away before he looks down at the child in his arms.* You have sharp nails, I will have to cut them tonight.. Maybe we can convince your mother to let you sleep in my bed tonight..

Trunks rubs his forehead as he sits down at the controls of his time machine. He sighs as he watches Vegeta walk away with sadness in his step. He presses the correct date sequence to return to his own time, on the verge of tears at the sight of Vegeta.

Vegeta: *Holds on tightly to his son as he flies into the air, letting tears fall since he is alone.* I..will never forget you, my only love... *Kisses the top of his infants head, breathing in his fresh clean scent.*

Trunks returns to his own time within the blink of an eye. He arrives on the outskirts of town, close to Goku's house.

Gohan: *Feels a familiar ki and quickly flies to it, smiling when he sees his friend.* Trunks! What are you doing out here? Isn't Vegeta in heat, I didn't think he would let you leave!

Trunks: Yes...But, never mind. *He smiles at the sight of his mentor looking well.*

Gohan: *Walks over to his life long friend, giving him a hug.* I haven't seen you in days, but at least it's not as bad as when you went into heat!

Trunks: I know. I had to handle a few things. Everyone's missed me, I'm sure.

Gohan: Yeah, Goten keeps asking for you too. Feel up to getting something to eat? You must be missing greasy human food! *Chuckles as he releases Trunks from the hug.* (I want to spend more time with him!)

Trunks: I'm starved, actually, but I have no cash on me right now.

Gohan: That's fine, I just got paid today! I'll pay for you, man. *Smiles brightly at Trunks, grabbing his hand and leads him out of the woods.*

Trunks: Enthusiastic? *He smiles at Gohan's energy, not used to being around Gohan for a few weeks.* (Everything is going to be alright now...)

Gohan: Yeah! I haven't heard from you in a week! We can't go to yours and Vegeta's place and you haven't answered your phone. You're lucky nothing bad happened! *Chuckles softly as he flies into the air, dragging Trunks with him.*

Trunks: What I had to do was equally important. *He looks down as he flies past his time machine, happy he was able to save Gohan.*

Gohan: Yeah, getting repeatedly fucked by your dad/mate? So he doesn't go and rape a random person from evil saiyan lust! *Laughs, looking back at Trunks.*

Trunks: No, it's nothing like that. It's very...hard to explain.

Gohan: Sure it's not; I know what heat is like! Though you have it worse than Vegeta and I.. *Lands in front of his and Trunks favorite burger joint.* Now come on, I know you missed this place! He only takes you here on your birthday.

Trunks: (It's true...but he has no idea what I've just been through.) Yeah, I guess... *He begins to walk inside with Gohan.*

Gohan: Do you want to go somewhere else? We can, I just thought..Since this was our place.. *Sits down in there booth.*

Trunks: No, this is fine. I've just been through a lot... *He sits down at the booth with Gohan.*

Gohan: What do you mean? Was he..did he hurt you, Trunks? (If he did, I'll kill him! He doesn't know how lucky he is to have Trunks!)

Trunks: No, nothing like that! Thank god...

Gohan: Then what? You've been stuck at your house for a week, what could of happened?

Trunks: I...I have no idea how to explain this, but I visited the past.

Gohan: What? Trunks, what were you thinking? You know you're not suppose to do that, if your mom found out she would skin you!

Trunks: Grandpa let me. If I hadn't visited the past, you wouldn't be alive now...

Gohan: Huh? What are you talking about? I think to much blood has gone to your cock and not enough to your brain, man!

Trunks: It's fine if you don't believe me, but I really did visit the past. I got to meet my dad before he got married.

Gohan: I'm amazed they're still married, I mean.. You're his mate, he loves you and not your mom..

Trunks: The only reason I'm his mate now is because of what happened in the past.

Gohan: Can you really blame him? I mean, who would chose a earth woman when they could have you!

Trunks: Yeah... (Is he hitting on me? I have the feeling Gohan is...trying to be closer than normal.)

Gohan: So, what do you want? You name it and I'll pay for it! *Grins at Trunks, handing him a menu. Shivers slightly when his hand brushes against Trunks.*

Trunks: The usual for me, a cheese burger with a few pickles on the side.

Gohan: (He's not making this easy!) Okay! *Orders for Trunks, adding a chocolate milkshake for him to drink.* Since I know you have no dairy stuff in your place, you must miss it!

Trunks: I do miss it, but I usually sneak something dairy once in awhile.

Gohan: That must suck! I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't have my daily Root Beer float! *Chuckles softly at Trunks.* How is it? Um.. Having a mate?

Trunks: Vegeta can be a little possessive, but he doesn't mean to do it in a negative way.

Gohan: I know, I barely get to see you anymore! We haven't trained in ages, or so swimming in the lake! (I want to see him in his swim trunks again!) I don't know how you can stand it..

Trunks: I'll talk to Vegeta about it. We'll have to hang out more often.

Gohan: You shouldn't have to talk to him about hanging out with your best friend, dude! *Sighs, taking a drink from his float.*

Trunks: He's not just my mate, but he's also my father.

Gohan: I think you're old enough to make your own decisions, Trunks. You've helped save the world and he mated you so he must think you are!

Trunks: I do make my own decisions. (Vegeta's going to beat my hide when I get back... To this era, I was gone for a few weeks.)

Gohan: Good! Then what about us going to see a movie after we finish eating? *Smiles wildly at Trunks, licks his lips as the waiter comes back with their food. *Licks at the straw to his float, making sure Trunks can see his tongue at work.*

Trunks: Gohan...are you alright? (He's acting strange.) *He takes his plate of food and begins on his pickles placed on the side.*

Gohan: Yeah, of course! I get to spend time with you! *Grins as he dips a fry into some ketchup before popping it into his mouth, moaning as if in pleasure at the taste.* Mmmm! I've missed these!

Trunks: (I'll ignore him for now...) I've missed having real food. I ran out of money.

Gohan: Your mate didn't pay for you? I would if you were mine, you'd never have to lift a finger! (Other than to stroke me..) You like sucking on pickles?

Trunks: He did have food for me, but I felt bad and I stocked Vegeta's refrigerator. I didn't want to not contribute anything. Pickles are my favorite food. Hmb! *He quickly wipes pickle juice away from his chin.*

Gohan: I bet they are.. *Mumbles to himself as he finishes his fries.* Hey, you got something on your cheek, here let me get it.. *Leans over the table, his thumb brushing off a pickle seed. Stares into Trunks's eyes, lovingly before he presses his lips against Trunks.*

Trunks: Gohan? *He gently pulls away from Gohan's kiss.* (Why the hell did he kiss me?)

Gohan: I.. like you, Trunks.. I have since you first kissed me when we were little..Remember? We..we made that promise to be mates, since it was better than being wth girls!

Trunks: Gohan...we were six years old.

Gohan: So? You promised, we've always been so close.. How do you know it wasn't meant to be? You're father banned you from seeing me for a few weeks after you told him our plan! How do we know he didn't force you into this mating!

Trunks: You know my dad would kill anyone else who takes me. And you have a beautiful girlfriend, Gohan. I don't want to be the cause of Videl's heartbreak.

Gohan: Yes, but she can't take when I go into heat. Says I get too rough and need it too many times, but I know you could take it! We could even have children! *Looks down.* She's been having..another man's scent on her anyway..

Trunks: I'm sorry to hear that...but... I don't want to risk our friendship. I don't know what to tell you, Gohan.

Gohan: I..*Stops when he hears Trunks's phone go off, growls softly.* That's him isn't it? Looks like he needs to fuck you again..

Trunks: What's wrong with you, Gohan? You're acting worse than my father right now. I understand that you have feelings for me... *He stares down at his phone.* It's just a friend. *He shows Gohan the incoming number on his phone.*

Gohan: Nothing, just go.. Forget about me like you always do and go have fun with your mate. *Throws a few bills on the table before he gets up.*

Trunks: Damn it, Gohan! *He grits his teeth and walks quickly past Gohan and exits the restaurant.*

Gohan: It's true, I needed you the past few weeks and you couldn't even answer my calls! Your head is so far up Vegeta's ass you forgot about everyone else! *Tears of anger fill his eyes.*

Trunks: I told you, Gohan. I wasn't actually here in this era. I can show you the damn time machine if you want! I can't believe...never mind.

Gohan: You were here! Or the other you was here! You've taken his body as yours now! Just..just go, I need.. Damn it! *Growls as he files off to his home.*

Trunks: You're being a real ass, Gohan! *He takes off to follow Gohan in flight.*

Gohan: Just leave me the fuck alone, Trunks! You weren't there when I needed you, I don't fucking need you now! Just..just go home to your sick father!

Trunks: What? You've gone too far, Gohan! Just keep going if you want to ruin our friendship!

Gohan: *Stops in midair, fisting his hands as tears fall.* S..she's cheating on me.. I was going to ask her to be my mate and she's fucking some other guy behind my back! I needed my best friend and he could even take a minute away from his mate to just listen to me.. His so called mate even told me to stop bugging them!

Trunks: Yes, and...? You know that's how my father is.

Gohan: So, you could of came over! I just needed to talk to you and I couldn't get anything!

Trunks: So now you're so mad at me that you want to ruin our friendship?

Gohan: I..I don't know.. I just need to go home and maybe talk to my dad, he always helps.. I need time to cool down. My mind is going crazy right now, I think my heat is going to start soon..

Trunks: My time machine is near your house. I can show you everything, all of what I need to prove to you. (I'm not going to let him off that easy.)

Gohan: I saw it.. I thought it was just a new car your gramps made, just leave me Trunks.. I'll be fine and I'll call you tomorrow..(If you'll answer..)

Trunks: No! I'm not letting you off that easy, Gohan. You called my father sick.

Gohan: I was angry, Trunks! And I said that upsets you, I know you worry that's what everyone thinks when you two walk out of your house..

Trunks: No shit, Gohan. *He begins to fly sadly back down to the ground.*

Gohan: *Sigh, lands next to Trunks.* I'm sorry.. I don't think your dad's sick.. I guess I'm just jealous of you two, you have the perfect mating and I can't even get my mate..

Trunks: Yeah, I guessed. I can't believe you would say all of those things, Gohan. Goku wouldn't be really happy with all of the things you've said. And I've never said anything terrible about your father.

Gohan: I know.. He would punish me.. I'm really sorry, Trunks.. I just.. everything has gone to shit and it hurts and I see everyone else happy and..I'm alone..

Trunks: I'm...sorry Gohan. Will you shake hands with me?

Gohan: Yeah.. *Reaches his hand out to shake Trunks, but ends up hugging him.* Please forgive me..

Trunks: Forgiven. I'm sorry for what happened, Gohan. We need to remain friends. You'll find someone who stays true to you.

Gohan: Thanks man.. I hope I do soon, I'm not looking forward to going through heat alone. *Sighs, rests his head against Trunks's shoulder.* You..should go, I'm sure your mate misses you..

Trunks: Yeah, don't be afraid to come by. *He pats Gohan on the shoulder.*

Gohan: Yeah, I may give your dad a few days to cool off.. I don't think he's going to like my scent on you. *Rubs the back of his head.*

Trunks: No, I'll figure everything out. I'll call you first if you want.

Gohan: Yeah, that sounds good! *Smiles softly at Trunks.* Well, I better head home.. I think dad wanted me to help him chop wood today.

Trunks: I'll see you later. *He smiles and waves at Gohan as he takes off to find Vegeta.*

Gohan: (I..love you, Trunks.. But I know it'll never be..) *Sighs as he watches Trunks fly off, heads back to his home.*

Trunks finds his way home where Vegeta is at home and Bulma is currently out doing the shopping. Trunks shyly walks up to the front door and rings the door bell.

Vegeta: *Walks to the front door, naked as the day he was born and quickly pulls his mate inside. Slamming him up against the door.* Where..were.. you? Why did you leave me when I am in need?

Trunks: Sorry! *He tries to close his eyes, but he feels Vegeta staring at him, and is forced to look into his eyes in turn.*

Vegeta: *Freezes as he looks into his son's eyes, his own filled with love.* You're..back.. You finally came back to me.. *Hold onto Trunks tightly.*

Trunks: I've come back. *He wraps his arms around Vegeta's waist.*

Vegeta: I've missed you, my mate.. *Kisses at Trunks's neck, stops when he smells a scent that's not his own or Trunks. Growls loudly.* You..left me for him? I am in heat and you go to that..that boy!

Trunks: What? No! Gohan...came onto me when I got back. We didn't do anything.

Vegeta: He came onto you? I'll kill him! Damn that Kakarot, he should of taught his son better! *Growls louder in anger, his power level raising.*

Trunks: Stop it, I almost lost a friend today, and I just returned from the past. I don't need this shit from you right now.

Vegeta: And you think it has been easy for me? Do you know the pain one goes through when you lose a mate? I couldn't leave the bed for days I was in such pain! You're mother thought I was dying! *Quickly kisses Trunks, wanting to cover him in his scent.*

Trunks: Stop, father. I pushed Gohan away from me. Stop being so hard on me...

Vegeta: Never leave me again.. I can't stand losing you again, it will kill me.. *Passionately kisses Trunks, letting him feel all of his feelings for him.* (He's back, my mate is back!)

Trunks: Mm...dad...We shouldn't do this in the living room.

Vegeta: I don't care, I need you now! It hurts so much, my mate.. *Reaches down and rips Trunks's pants in two, exposing his soft cock.* My scent hasn't gotten to you yet?

Trunks: It's because I know mom could return...at any moment. Can we do this behind a closed door, baby? *He pleads with Vegeta, hoping his sexy voice will sway Vegeta.*

Vegeta: She already knows you sleep in my bed every night! *Growls as he nips at Trunks's lips.* But we can do it in our room.. *Picks Trunks up, running back to their room.*

Trunks: And she's okay with that? Oomph! *He gasps as Vegeta throws his body on the bed.*

Vegeta: *Smirks and licks his lips, pouncing on top of Trunks before he enters him fast and hard.* I don't care what she thinks, I only get a peaceful sleep when you are in my Uhh.. bed!

Trunks: Not...so hard! *He hisses softly as he feels Vegeta enter him with great force.*

Vegeta: I thought you loved it when I mated like a saiyan? And I can't help it, my lust has been building while you were gone.. Ohh, mate! *Slows down a bit, changes his angle to hit Trunks's prostate.*

Trunks: I...do love it. But you've become, oh! Rougher... *He moans loudly with passion as he feels Vegeta give his ass pleasure.*

Vegeta: This is what happens when you leave a mate in heat! Uhh, and by your scent.. You're going to start soon, I must love you as much as I can before.. *Groans loudly in pleasure as he thrusts faster, making the bed ram into the wall.*

Trunks: I love you, my sex daddy... *He moans wildly as his body rocks forward from Vegeta mating him hard.*

Vegeta: I love you, my mate! *Moans loudly and roughly stroke Trunks's cock, wanting to feel him release.* (I won't last long, I am at the end of my heat..)

Trunks: Oh, Nngh... *He moans sweetly as he feels on the verge of release.* Make me release from...fucking my ass.

Vegeta: Oh, I will..I will make you cum screaming my name! *Slams into Trunks' sweetspot, his bed making dents in the wall from the force of his thrusts.*

Trunks: Aah! It's so hard, Vegeta! *He feels his cock begin to slowly weep its sweet juices, ready to explode.*

Vegeta: Release for me, release for your mate! *Bites down hard on Trunks's mating mark, not able to hold back his release. His seed fills Trunks to the brim till it leaks out on the bed.*

Trunks: *He moans as he feels his release explode over the bed, along with Vegeta's hot seed filling his ass hole.* We...came together.

Vegeta: Mm.. That..was amazing my mate..*Lazily kisses Trunks before he falls down ontop of him.* I love you..

Trunks: God, that was good... *He smiles softly at Vegeta.*

Vegeta; It was, I enjoyed it very much.. *Sighs in fulfillment.* I think my heat is over.. But yours will be starting soon, you will have to go to the basement again.. *Kisses at Trunks's neck.*

Trunks: Yeah...Every man for miles around wants me because my scent attracts them. That's probably why Gohan came after me. He wasn't himself.

Vegeta: *Growls, holding on tightly to Trunks.* Do not talk of that right now.. I just want to feel my mate.. *Kisses Trunks lovingly.* And you still say you are not ready to have a child yet, so I won't be able to take you..

Trunks: It's alright, dad... Relax, and enjoy the release. God, that was good...

Vegeta: *Chuckles smugly.* You enjoyed it that much, my mate? *Smirks as he kisses him.* I love you, my only mate..

Trunks: *He nods.* I really love you, and I'm happy you didn't forget about me. *He leans his head against Vegeta's chest in satisfied pleasure.*

Vegeta: I'd never forget you.. *Kisses the top of Trunks's head, tightens his arms around his mates body as he relaxes.* (My life is complete now..)

~That's it for this fic! We hoped you loved it! Thanks to all those who reviewed, you are what keeps us writing!^^~


End file.
